Teach me if you can
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Lightning a déjà beaucoup de problèmes à régler dans sa vie mouvementée : son boulot de soldat, les frais qui s'accumulent, ainsi que la réunion parents-professeurs à laquelle elle doit assister pour Serah... il ne manquait plus que le plus gros problème qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à affronter pointe le bout de son nez.
1. Call me maybe

**Hey hey !****  
****Comment allez-vous amis lecteurs ?! =D****  
****Je vous avais promis un One-Shot je crois... et bien non, c'est une fiction en réalité u_u" (Oui mon inspiration a encore frappée, j'ai du découper ce texte qui commençait vraiment à prendre en longueur !).****  
****Alors, je suis fière de vous présenter la première partie de "Teach me if you can" (Enseigne moi si tu peux).**

**Bonne lecture~**

**Kiwi.**

* * *

_Call me… Maybe_

Lightning Farron, jeune sergent de la Garde Civile venait de faire vingt et un an la semaine passée. Et autant dire que cela n'avait pas été de tout repos. Sa petite sœur, Serah ayant lourdement insisté pendant un mois pour qu'elle prenne un jour off et ainsi fêter comme il se devait son anniversaire. Un congé inutile du point de vue du soldat qui n'aimait ni les surprises et encore moins les soirées. Surtout quand elle devait supporter ce blond qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, même en peinture : Snow Villiers. Grande gueule, légèrement attardé d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en voir, un peu trop actif et niais… Tout ce qu'elle détestait. Sans oublier qu'il avait formé un groupe d'action pour, selon ses dires, « soutenir l'action de l'armée » et passait plus de temps à lui créer des ennuis qu'à résoudre de véritables problèmes. Une bande d'amateurs qui ne connaissaient ni le respect et encore moins les lois.

Elle soupira profondément. Et voilà qu'en plus de ça, sa sœur lui annonçait que dorénavant ils sortaient ensemble. Tout pour lui plaire. Elle avait rouspété, montré son mécontentement et sa désapprobation quant à cette relation insensée, mais avait dû finalement rendre les armes. Elle se souvenait encore de leur dispute un an plus tôt.

_Elles étaient dans la cuisine de leur petit appartement sur la quatrième avenue de Bodhum, située au cœur de Chicago. Lightning était attablée, une tasse de café posée devant elle, elle astiquait calmement son arme de service. Concentrée, elle aimait ces moments que certains nommaient « corvées ». Mais pour elle, cela faisait partie intégrante de son quotidien. Son arme était le prolongement même de son bras, de son âme. Quand elle se retrouvait en mission, elle savait que souvent, elle était la seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait compter. Elle demandait donc du soin et du respect._

_Mais alors qu'elle était ainsi plongée dans son travail, Serah avait choisi cet instant pour pénétrer dans la cuisine. Elle avait salué avec un petit sourire sa grande sœur qui lui avait retourné un regard doux et serein._

_- Tartines ?_

_- Merci, le café suffira._

_- Tu devrais manger un peu plus ! La gronda Serah en fronçant les sourcils._

_Cette mimique fit esquisser une ombre de sourire au sergent qui laissa lui échapper un petit soupir amusé avant de se replonger dans la minutie de son devoir de soldat. La cadette des Farron la regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre._

_- Light ? Commença la plus jeune._

_- Hum ?_

_- Je voudrais te dire un truc… mais tu ne vas pas apprécier. Tu pourrais me promettre de ne pas crier ?_

_L'intéressée haussa un sourcil interrogateur signifiant qu'elle pouvait poursuivre. Serah se rendit compte qu'elle avait en plus de cela arrêté son nettoyage, preuve qu'elle avait toute son attention. Elle fit plusieurs pas hésitants._

_- Et bah voilà… Snow et moi… on sort ensemble._

_A cette révélation, Lightning serra fortement le tissu qui lui servait habituellement pour le décapage de son arme au creux de son poing. Ses phalanges tremblant légèrement alors qu'elle conservait tout son sang froid._

_- Snow… ?_

_- Oui, murmura sa cadette doucement, mais s'il te plaît ! Il est très gentil ! Donne-moi ton accord !_

_- Tu as seize ans et il en a vingt…_

_- Je sais mais !..._

_- Et il passe ses journées à pourrir les miennes avec ses conneries…_

S'en était suivi une longue dispute qui avait bien duré deux semaines, et même aujourd'hui Lightning ne pouvait toujours pas l'accepter. Elle le tolérait uniquement par amour pour Serah. Elle avait bien compris que si elle ne faisait pas un effort, elle aurait perdu sa sœur. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Alors elle faisait bonne figure, évitant au maximum le moindre contact avec lui, et leurs conversations n'allaient rarement plus loin que trois brefs échanges.

Alors à l'idée de le recevoir le lendemain pour un dîner en « famille » elle se sentait déjà fatiguée. Mais à quoi pensait Serah ?... Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver un jeune homme de son âge dont le cursus scolaire se serait orienté vers la médecine ou le droit ? Non ?

Son téléphone vibra au fond de sa poche, la tirant de ses sombres pensées. Enfonçant sa main, elle le retira voyant s'afficher une photo de sa petite sœur ainsi que son numéro entrant. Quand on parle du loup…

« Allo ? »

« Hey Sis' ! T'es où ?! Je t'attends au lycée. »

Lightning regarda sa montre avant d'aviser le nombre d'arrêts restants avant d'arriver à destination. Encore cinq, soit une dizaine de minutes. La petite lumière branlante du métro tranchait sur les couloirs sombres qu'elle devinait difficilement à travers la vitre. C'était même une chance que leur communication ne soit pas encore coupée. La réception était mauvaise dans cette zone.

- J'y suis bientôt.

- Okay, je t'attendrais devant les grilles de l'entrée élèves.

- Entendu.

Et elle raccrocha, perdant une fois de plus son beau regard cyan dans les méandres ténébreux des galeries du transport en commun le plus célèbre et usité de la ville. D'habitude Serah rentrait en bus du lycée alors qu'elle, elle quittait la caserne militaire en voiture. Mais aujourd'hui, non seulement son véhicule était tombé en panne, mais en plus, elle devait assister à la réunion parents-professeurs à l'autre bout de la ville. Et dire que son supérieur Amodar avait défendu l'idée quelques heures plus tôt que c'était une bonne journée…

Elle poussa un énième soupir tandis qu'un brun dont les cheveux tiraient sur le châtain foncé approchait dans son dos. Sans faire un mouvement, elle le vit se porter à sa hauteur grâce au reflet de la vitre du métro. Contractant ses muscles imperceptiblement, elle attendit de voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Bonjour ! Lui lança-t-il sur un ton assez joyeux.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, détaillant pour la première fois véritablement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Assez jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Ses cheveux châtains mi-longs avaient été décoiffés avec soin et étaient maintenus en légères piques par une touche de gel. Outre sa peau halée, son charme était renforcé par de profonds yeux bleus foncés. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Tout son caractère transparaissait dans sa manière de se tenir. Un _sweat_ gris ouvert, révélant un t-shirt d'une marque de sport plutôt couteuse, le tour surmonté d'une veste de costard. Il portait en dessous un _jean_ bleu légèrement délavé par endroit, sur une paire de baskets noires. Un style qui transpirait la confiance en soi, notamment renforcé par son sourire éclatant.

- Hum ? Fit le sergent, déjà fatiguée par ce qui allait suivre.

- Je voulais juste vous faire la conversation, Miss… ?

- La politesse veut qu'on se présente d'abord.

Il rit doucement, plissant légèrement la commissure de ses yeux et créant de petites fossettes dans ses joues.

- Mes excuses ! Je m'appelle Noel… Noel Kreiss. Et si la politesse veut que l'on se présente d'abord, la galanterie enseigne que l'on ne doit jamais laisser une jolie femme seule quand elle n'a pas l'air bien.

Lightning fronça les sourcils sur un petit grognement peu avenant. Elle avait anticipé une conversation du genre et savait de quelle manière y mettre fin et se débarrasser de ce jeune homme.

- De toute façon, c'est mon arrêt. Bonne fin de journée, Kreiss.

Voilà, ni plus, ni moins. Il afficha un petit air désolé.

- Et bien, bonne journée à vous aussi !

Lightning sortit du wagon, essayant d'esquiver au maximum la foule qui se pressait dans les deux sens. Ici, tout le monde était pressé, tout le monde se bousculait, tout le monde voulait passer. Voilà pourquoi elle détestait tant cette sensation d'étouffement, d'insécurité et de violence urbaine. Personne ne prenait le temps de vivre ou de respecter ceux qu'ils croisaient. Non… ils vivaient tous encrés dans la doctrine de la loi du plus fort et du plus rapide, qu'on leur avait enseigné dès leur plus jeune âge. Mais pour elle, dont l'engagement qui s'était transformé en règle de vie était la protection des civils, ce comportement était détestable. Pire, il la répugnait.

Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers qui allaient la ramener vers la station d'échanges juste au dessus. Et peu importe où elle regarde, elle ne croisait que des personnes égoïstes et pressées. Elle ne les blâmait pas vraiment d'être impliqués dans leur boulot, elle l'était tout autant qu'eux. Mais le respect ne faisait de mal à personne. Elle déboucha sur une grande salle emplie de panneaux électroniques et de plans de métros. Elle la traversa en diagonale alors qu'une foule monstrueuse se mouvait dans toutes les directions. On était aux heures de pointes, les sorties de boulot. C'en était invivable. Atteignant enfin son but, elle passa les portails automatiques de sortie menant à la bouche de métro devant le lycée de sa petite sœur. Elle n'avait qu'une rue à remonter pour y arriver.

Serah de son côté, était nonchalamment appuyée contre les grilles métalliques qui ornaient la devanture de son établissement. Elle échangeait des textos avec son petit ami qui lui faisait part de sa crainte de venir dîner chez elle le lendemain et elle se faisait un devoir de dire que Lightning ne le mangerait pas si c'était cela qu'il craignait. Elle avait voulu répondre qu'elle n'avait jamais tué personne… mais ça aurait été mentir avec son travail.

Elle en était là dans ses messages quand au loin, une démarche académique accompagnant un uniforme militaire et d'éternels cheveux d'un blond tirant vers le rose, lui sauta aux yeux. A cette vision, un immense sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle se redressait pour l'accueillir.

- Hey, Light' !

Un demi-sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

- Pile à l'heure.

- Comme toujours.

Serah se porta à sa hauteur mais ne la toucha pas, habituée à sa hantise des démonstrations d'affection en public.

- Bien travaillé ?

- La routine, répondit-elle en observant de ses yeux océan l'entrée du lycée où des élèves accompagnés de leurs parents entraient et sortaient.

Elle remarqua même une bande de jeunes fumeurs qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. De son point de vue, c'était une habitude ridicule. Le tabac ne leur apporterait rien de bon sinon un cancer des poumons. Serah capta son regard et le suivit pour voir ce qu'elle observait.

- Au moins, Snow ne fume pas, c'est déjà ça ! Lança-t-elle.

- Certes, concéda l'aînée des deux, mais il est stupide, ça compense.

- Light, tu pourrais faire un effort, se plaignit Serah alors que l'intéressée commençait déjà à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du lycée.

- Crois-moi, j'en fais déjà.

- Tu promets de ne pas le tuer demain ?

- On en reparlera.

Serah voulut répliquer, mais à l'air fermé que lui offrait le soldat, elle préféra garder le silence. Elle était peut-être la seule à pouvoir dérider Lightning, mais elle savait aussi respecter ses limites. Sa grande sœur n'était pas très loquace et encore moins ouvertes aux débats. Elle parlait souvent peu et ne répondait que lorsque la situation le demandait vraiment. Un état d'esprit qui était antérieur à sa condition de militaire. Un changement qui s'était opéré petit à petit pour former une carapace autour de son cœur. Une barrière aussi lisse que du métal et aussi solide que de l'acier. Une barrière que même Serah ne pouvait franchir.

Lightning était belle, à tous les sens du terme, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Elle était quelqu'un d'entier aux principes bien arrêtés. Et s'il l'on pouvait lui reconnaître une qualité, c'était de toujours rester fixée sur ses objectifs et de tout faire pour les atteindre. Ainsi, elle s'était donné pour mot d'ordre de s'occuper seule de leur foyer en entrant dans l'armée pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Serah ne lui le lui avait jamais demandé, mais elle savait parfaitement que sa grande sœur avait fait tout cela dans le seul but de la rendre heureuse. Elle était la meilleure personne au monde à ses yeux même si sa façon de l'aimer rester sobre et sans effusions de quelque sorte que ce soit. Mais c'était aussi bien ainsi, car Serah savait voir au-delà des apparences. Elle savait reconnaître ses preuves d'affections tout comme ses angoisses.

Et en cet instant précis, elle savait que Lightning n'était pas entièrement à l'aise. La plus jeune des Farron connaissait sa profonde aversion pour ces réunions qui prouvaient à l'ensemble de ses camarades de classe qu'elle n'avait plus de parents. Alors discrètement Serah érafla la main du soldat qui reporta son regard sur elle. Etonnée, elle arqua un sourcil.

- Merci.

Lightning ne fut pas sûre de comprendre mais le sourire rayonnant que lui renvoyait la jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui suffit amplement. Serah était fière d'avoir une grande-sœur aussi complète et charismatique que celle qu'elle possédait. Elle était sa plus grande chance et son plus grand bonheur.

- Qui doit-on voir en premier ? Demanda le soldat en se penchant légèrement.

- Prof de math. Il s'appelle Monsieur Ballad, et il fait peur.

Lightning esquissa une ombre de sourire en suivant sa petite sœur qui la menait devant une salle où deux mères semblaient attendre en discutant. Ici, les parents avaient l'air de tous se connaître. Le sergent croisa les bras, gardant son silence et sa stature purement militaire. Elle préférait ne pas se mêler à ces conversations, et en finir au plus vite avec cette réunion afin d'aller se coucher. Elle était de garde tôt le lendemain et devait préparer la venue de Snow… que de réjouissances en perspective.

[…]

Une bonne heure plus tard, Lightning sortit d'une énième salle, toujours accompagnée de Serah qui ne cessait de recevoir des éloges pour son sérieux et ses bonnes notes. A tel point que l'aînée des Farron se demandait s'il était bien nécessaire de prolonger son calvaire plus longtemps.

- Bon, récapitula la cadette, on a vu le prof de math, celui de physique-chimie, de sciences, de musique, d'anglais, d'espagnol, d'histoire-géographie, de sport…

- Où tu as des progrès à faire d'ailleurs, commenta le soldat d'une voix neutre.

Serah afficha une petite grimace.

- Il ne nous reste plus que la prof de Littérature.

- C'est vraiment obligé ? grogna Lightning, peu encline à mener une nouvelle discussion rébarbative avec une intellectuelle de plus.

- Light' ! C'est la dernière.

- Hum… Tu as des bonnes notes ?

- Oui.

- Alors ce n'est pas nécessaire.

A ce moment précis, la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un gamin aux cheveux anormalement gris clairs certainement accompagné de son père. Un homme moyennement grand aux cheveux châtains coupés courts et portant de fines lunettes carrées. Bien habillé, il respirait la richesse et l'aristocratie.

- Bonne soirée, M. Estheim, et Hope, révise bien pour demain ! Fit une voix à l'intérieur.

- Oui, Mme Yun.

Serah regarda sortir les deux personnes en lançant un lumineux sourire au plus jeune. Celui-ci s'empourpra légèrement en la fixant de ses yeux gris-bleus.

- Salut Serah, fit-il timidement.

- Hey Hope ? T'aurais pas vu Vanille ?

- Si, elle faisait péter un plomb à la prof de musique tout à l'heure…

A ces mots la cadette des Farron ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Lightning la regardait faire en silence. Elle était contente que sa petite sœur s'amuse et vive comme n'importe quel jeune de son âge. Mais alors qu'elle l'observait distraitement, une grande brune à la peau bronzée émergea de la salle qui était restée ouverte. Toujours sur ses gardes, et plus par réflexe que réel intérêt, le sergent reporta son attention sur elle. Fine et élancée, elle portait un débardeur moulant noir qui ressemblait plus à une brassière qu'autre chose d'ailleurs, surmonté d'un t-shirt sans manche qui lui retombait sur les bras plutôt que les épaules d'un bleu très clair. Elle avait assorti sa tenue d'un short dont la longueur devait égaler celui de Lightning. Autant dire… pas très long.

Et cela, sans s'attarder sur son visage ovale parfaitement proportionné qui dévoilait derrière une masse de cheveux couleur nuit, deux magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. A peine maquillée, son œil droit était souligné d'un parfait grain de beauté qui renforçait le côté sauvage de son regard.

Il n'y avait pas matière à discuter. Cette jeune professeur était en tout point sexy et savait parfaitement doser son charme. Son regard de jade d'ailleurs, se posa sur Lightning, et le soldat comprit que son opposante était en train de l'analyser comme elle venait de le faire. Elles se jaugèrent un instant avant qu'un léger sourire ne pointe sur les lèvres de la brune.

- Au vue de la ressemblance physique, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes une Farron, fit-elle avant de lancer un regard à Serah qui avait arrêté de rire. Vous entrez ?

- Après vous, répondit le soldat en s'avançant.

Mais à peine Lightning se fut-elle présentée à l'orée de la porte qu'une main tendue dans sa direction la stoppa. Le soldat marqua un temps d'arrêt observant tour à tour la main bronzée qui lui faisait face avant de reporter son regard sur le visage sans bavure qui semblait s'amuser. Elle finit par lui serrer la main.

- Enchantée, je suis le professeur de Littérature de Serah, mais également son professeur principal, Oerba Yun Fang.

- Sa grande sœur, Lightning Farron.

- Sa sœur donc, releva la brune avec une pointe de taquinerie. Bien, bien.

Leurs mains se délièrent, et Lightning ne sut pas si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, ou si son opposante venait belle et bien de lui caresser l'intérieur de la paume.

- Asseyez-vous, fit la professeur en indiquant deux chaises qui faisaient face à une table d'élèves.

Table qu'elle contourna pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté et leur faire face. Ses yeux joueurs dévisagèrent tour à tour l'aînée et la cadette Farron avec un air grandissant d'intérêt et de surprise.

- C'est fou comme vous vous ressemblez.

- Oui, fit simplement le soldat.

Serah quant à elle, laissa lui échapper un petit rire, qui eut pour effet de faire sourire l'enseignante.

- Je vois, fit-elle en les observant. Vous vous ressemblez physiquement mais pas caractériellement parlant.

- Peut-être, s'impatienta le soldat, mais pourrions nous en venir aux faits ?

- Je pensais que nous pourrions discuter un peu en général, vous êtes mon dernier rendez-vous ce soir, et Serah a de très bonnes notes. C'est une élève sérieuse et cultivée. (Fang se pencha légèrement sur ses notes pour repérer les mots clés qu'elle s'était laissé). Un dix-huit en commentaire de texte sur du Victor Hugo, la deuxième meilleure note de la classe… Que voulez-vous que je vous dise si ce n'est qu'elle continue ses efforts ?

- Bien, répliqua le sergent, dans ce cas nous ferions mieux de vous libérer. Vous devez avoir hâte de rentrer chez vous.

Fang croisa les bras en dévisageant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Sans la connaître vraiment, elle lui donnait vingt-et-un ou vingt-deux ans à un an près, son âge pour dire vrai. Mais là où elle voyait Serah épanouie et souriante, elle rencontrait un véritable mur de glace chez Lightning. Une barrière qui servait à se protéger plutôt qu'à repousser les assauts du monde extérieur. Il lui suffisait de plonger ses yeux dans les siens pour voir une flamme danser. Une flamme de rage et de peur. Elle possédait la rage de vivre, la rage de se battre et de mener à bien ses projets… Mais elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne brise ce mur qui protégeait très certainement ses faiblesses et ses craintes.

- Non, je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé, fit calmement l'enseignante. En vérité, j'aurais beaucoup de chose à dire.

Croisant de nouveau le regard bleu cobalt qui lui faisait face, elle vit la jeune femme pousser un léger soupir de lassitude. Elle esquissa un sourire. Bien. Au moins, elle montrait déjà un signe d'acceptation, même s'il était contrait et forcé.

- Serah ? L'appela la brune.

L'intéressée releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom.

- Pourrais-tu sortir un petit instant, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment avec un doux sourire. Je voudrais échanger quelques mots avec ta sœur, et je suis certaine que Vanille, Maqui et Yuj t'attendent.

La plus jeune sourit à l'énumération des noms de ses camarades de classe avec qui elle traînait toujours. Et bien qu'elle apprécie énormément son professeur de littérature, l'idée d'aller discuter avec ses amis la séduisait bien plus, il fallait le reconnaître. Alors, se levant promptement, elle la salua avec un petit sourire avant de quitter la salle sous le regard perplexe et les sourcils froncés de Lightning.

- Vous m'expliquez ? S'enquit le soldat, alors que la porte se refermait dans le dos de Serah.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, la provoqua son interlocutrice.

Cette réplique fit se redresser la jeune femme aux cheveux roses sur son siège, aux aguets. Quelle était cette histoire ? Et qu'est-ce que la jeune femme à la peau mate lui réservait ? Son regard pétillant de malice ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Je me demandais, commença la brune. Vous êtes la seule personne à l'élever non ?

- Exact, répondit-elle, catégorique.

- Vos parents sont…

- Décédés.

- Je suis désolée.

- Merci.

Fang ramassa un petit morceau de feuille mal découpé qui reposait depuis tout à l'heure sur son bureau improvisé. Lightning haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Fang dut sentir son regard insistant car elle reprit la parole sans que le soldat n'ait besoin de formuler la moindre question à haute voix.

- Ceci est une feuille d'identité que je demande à mes élèves de remplir à chaque premier cours de l'année. Une manière d'avoir des informations en cas d'incident, mais aussi de détecter leurs goûts et leurs problèmes… Qu'ils soient familiaux ou orthographiques, soit dit en passant.

Lightning garda le silence, comprenant peu à peu où cette discussion était en train de les mener.

- Et j'étais étonnée en lisant la feuille de votre sœur, continua-t-elle tout en la parcourant à nouveau du regard. Quand j'ai demandé le métier de ses parents, elle a simplement écrit « Ma sœur est militaire ».

Fang reposa le document en reportant son regard émeraude sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Et Lightning sentit qu'elle était en train d'essayer de la sonder et d'étudier ses réactions.

- Alors je vous le demande. Pourquoi faîtes-vous tout cela ? Vous ne devez pas avoir plus de vingt-deux ans, et pourtant à voir votre épaulette, vous êtes déjà gradée. Une preuve que ça fait un moment que vous servez dans les rangs de l'armée.

Lightning se ferma en fronçant les sourcils.

- En plus d'être prof de littérature, vous êtes psy… Je suis bien tombée.

L'enseignante laissa un petit rire cristallin lui échapper. Rire qui sonna de manière étrangement plaisante aux oreilles du soldat. Fronçant de plus belle ses sourcils, cette dernière sentit ses muscles se contracter instinctivement. Quelque chose chez cette femme la déstabilisait plus que de raison… Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier mais qu'elle voyait danser dans son regard vert lagon qui ne la lâchait pas.

- Pas du tout. Je suis seulement une enseignante qui se préoccupe du bien-être de ses élèves. Rien de plus. Et je vois qu'il en va de même pour vous…

Cette question ouverte, fit pousser un petit grognement au soldat qui actuellement s'était changé en un adversaire de taille. Elle ne semblait pas tout à fait encline à lui céder du terrain. Mais Fang avait encore plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- Je ne vous ai pas posé cette question pour vous agresser ou vous mettre à mal, mais justement parce que je trouve ça admirable…

- Mmh…

Fang esquissa un petit sourire confiant.

- Sérieusement je peux vous tutoyer ? On a le même âge. Et je dois dire que, bien que d'habitude cela ne me dérange pas de garder une distance respectueuse avec les parents, j'aime bien être à l'aise avec ceux de ma génération, si je puis dire. Je peux ?

Devant son absence de réponse et son regard fixe, la brune prit ce silence pour une approbation. Sinon elle se serait défendue. Encore un bon point… Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais c'était une avancée. Et une progression restait une victoire, même minime. Surtout avec cette jeune militaire, il lui semblait bien. Son attitude fermée et distante criait l'existence d'une blessure profonde et à voir son air lassé, elle n'était pas prête de s'ouvrir à elle. Il lui fallait donc lui tendre la perche et lui offrir une chance de parler.

- Donc, je disais, reprit-elle. Que je trouvais _ton_ attitude noble et rare… Peu de gens de notre âge accusent la responsabilité d'élever un enfant, ou en l'occurrence, une jeune adolescente.

- Parce que vous pensez que j'ai eu le choix ?

- « Tu ».

Le soldat haussa un sourcil sans se départir de sa méfiance et de sa réserve.

- Hum ?

- « Parce que TU penses que j'ai eu le choix. » répéta-elle. Je te tutoie, j'en attends de même de ta part… Et oui, tu avais le choix, on a toujours le choix.

Lightning roula des yeux en se redressant sur sa chaise. Cette conversation commençait sérieusement à la fatiguer. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre le caractère enjoué et curieux de celle qu'elle considérait comme son adversaire. La dévisageant, elle tenta à son tour de percer ses défenses. Si cet entrevu devait tourner au duel de force, elle voulait tout savoir de son ennemi. Alors elle se permit une inspection purement militaire. Elle possédait de longs cheveux lâches, preuve d'une certaine estime d'elle-même ainsi qu'un désir de bien marquer sa féminité… Féminité d'autant plus renforcée par sa tenue affriolante qui devait faire plaisir non seulement à ses collègues mais à ses élèves. Elle imaginait parfaitement des gamins de l'âge de Serah en train de la fixer bêtement dans l'espoir de voir ses jambes se croiser quand elle devait s'asseoir sur son bureau pour leur face. Pourtant, son regard assuré semblait assez intransigeant et sévère bien que compréhensif.

Lightning inspira profondément sans se départir de son air fermé à toute discussion. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre cet interrogatoire comme une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La brune n'avait pas l'air d'une mauvaise enseignante si l'on oubliait qu'actuellement elle commençait sérieusement à lui chauffer les nerfs.

- Donc, reprit Lightning, comme je _vous_ le demandais, pensez-_vous_ que j'avais le choix ? Fit-elle en appuyant sur les vouvoiements. Elle n'avait qu'onze ans et c'était mon devoir d'aînée de prendre soin d'elle. Personne ne l'aimera comme je l'aime.

Fang esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

- Je vois. Mais quel âge avais-_tu_ à ce moment là ? Répliqua-t-elle en s'amusant à la tutoyer.

- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? Se défendit le soldat.

- Juste pour voir jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller pour elle.

- Quinze ans…

- Quinze… répéta doucement l'enseignante. Donc tu en as vingt-et-un maintenant, fit-elle avec un petit sourire que Lightning eut du mal à cerner.

- Exact, répondit-elle sur la défensive. Et ? Vous allez me montrer que vous êtes profs de maths maintenant ? Soupira le sergent.

La brune retint un petit rire avant d'afficher un petit air impressionné.

- Non non, les mathématiques et moi sommes un peu fâchées depuis le secondaire, je laisse ça à mon collègue M. Ballad. Je me disais seulement que peu de gens sont capables de prendre de telles décisions à tout juste quinze ans.

- Comment ça ?

Fang plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. En cet instant précis, un indicible parfum de victoire semblait flottait autour d'elle. Son opposante lui posait des questions, cela signifiait donc qu'elle portait un certain intérêt à leur échange, même si elle sentait qu'il allait être de courte durée.

- Abandonner ses études, rejoindre l'armée… C'était très courageux et sûrement très difficile pour la jeune fille que tu devais être. Bien qu'en temps que professeur je n'encourage pas mes élèves à quitter les rangs, je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes.

- Elle n'avait que moi et je n'avais qu'elle, fit le soldat en se levant. Je me devais d'assurer notre survie. Alors si ce sera tout, je vais m'en aller.

Fang se redressa à son tour.

- Je crois que j'ai assez pris de ton temps.

- Je crois aussi, répliqua un peu sèchement le soldat.

La brune secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec une exaspération tirant clairement sur l'amusement. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui montrait sans le vouloir une autre de ses faiblesses : son impulsivité, très certainement due à sa crainte de se dévoiler d'ailleurs. Elle nota cela dans un coin de son cerveau. Elle s'en resservirait ultérieurement. Mais avant de la laisser partir, il lui restait un dernier tout de maître à jouer. Elle savait que pour aujourd'hui, leur entretien n'irait pas plus loin, mais elle comptait le poursuivre à une autre occasion.

Elle ramassa donc une carte de visite sur laquelle elle écrivit en vitesse avant de contourner son bureau pour aller raccompagner son invité à la porte. Lightning la toisait avec une distance qu'elle jugeait de rigueur, et à raison. Fang remarqua son manège qui consistait à l'esquiver, mais en bonne tentatrice qu'elle était face à une de ses victimes, elle lui tendit la main en lui ouvrant la porte de la salle. Le sergent qui espérait s'éclipser sans la toucher remarqua du coin de l'œil le sourire de son vis-à-vis avant d'aviser les parents dans le couloir… Ah d'accord… Elle comprenait. La brune prenait des témoins pour qu'elle conserve son sang-froid et se montre polie jusqu'au bout.

Lightning lui accorda un regard peu encourageant en lui serrant la main. Mais alors qu'elle sentait les doigts fins et longs de son opposante se refermer autour des siens, quelque chose lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Un petit papier changea de main durant leur échange alors que l'enseignante lui disait à mi-voix avec un sourire en coin :

- Mon numéro, appelle moi si tu as le moindre problème concernant Serah… ou autre.

- Peut-être, répliqua Lightning.

- Bonne soirée, Miss Farron, reprit plus fort la brune.

- Vous de même…

Et leurs mains se délièrent à nouveau alors que Lightning fermait au creux de son poing ce petit bout de papier qu'elle avait très envie de jeter dans la première poubelle qui lui passerait à portée de main.

* * *

**Et... la suite prochainement ! xDD****  
****Je vous le dit, l'histoire commence lentement, notre soldat est très réfractaire ! Ahlala, Lightning...****  
****Bref ! J'espère que vous avez aimé,****et je vous dit à la prochaine.**


	2. Yellow Diamonds in the Light

**Bonjour à vous tous ! :D**

**Voici sans aucune pretention la suite de "Teach me…" avec un peu plus d'avance que prévu. J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous passerez un bon moment en ma compagnie. Merci de me suivre depuis déjà un petit moment et de continuer à me faire confiance, c'est un très beau cadeau !**

**En passant, je fais une mention spéciale à Kirika qui m'a très gentiment laissé un commentaire en anonyme et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. Merci ! =D**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**Kiwi.**

* * *

_Yellow diamonds in the Light_

Lightning remonta les longs couloirs aux murs nus du bâtiment des terminales où la réunion parents-professeurs s'était tenue toute la soirée durant. De couleurs sobres et peu avenants, ils étaient mal éclairés par des néons grossiers qui manquaient d'entretiens sans la moindre fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Pour preuve, des salles de classes s'étendaient de chaque côté, occultant la moindre présence d'une ouverture quelconque. Et jusqu'à bifurquer à l'angle d'un mur, le soldat qu'elle était, avait la très nette et désagréable impression de se faire observer par l'enseignante qu'elle venait de quitter qui était accessoirement la professeur de littérature de Serah.

Dans quel guêpier s'était-elle encore fourrée ? C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans son cerveau alors qu'elle serrait au creux de son poing le petit morceau de papier que la brune l'avait obligé à prendre tandis que leurs mains étaient liées dans cette poignée formelle. Elle attendit d'avoir disparu du champ de vision de cette dernière pour ouvrir sa main et finalement jeter un regard à la petite feuille froissée qui gisait au creux de sa paume. Le dépliant, elle n'y lut qu'un nom suivi d'un numéro de téléphone portable.

« Oerba Yun Fang… »

Ce simple nom la fit rager et elle froissa de plus belle le petit morceau de papier avant de l'enfoncer d'un geste rageur dans la poche avant droite de son short militaire. Elle l'aurait bien jeté dans la première poubelle passant à portée de sa main, mais une seule chose l'en empêcha Même si elle n'aimait pas la jeune femme à la peau halée et ses manières provocatrices, elle n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de laisser son numéro de téléphone à la vue du premier élève passant par là. Alors elle le garda, se maudissant pour sa retenue avant de pousser un profond soupir extériorisant tout ce qu'elle pensait de cette affaire. Sa bonté et son intégrité la perdraient un jour. Mais, de toute façon, elle le jetterait une fois rentrée chez elle. Elle n'avait aucune intention de l'appeler ou de la revoir autrement que dans un cadre strictement professionnel pour le bien de Serah. Et c'était déjà beaucoup…

Elle atteignit l'extérieur du bâtiment d'une démarche sèche preuve que son humeur était loin d'être au beau fixe et qu'il ne valait mieux pas la chercher. Cette femme brune l'avait énervée… Qu'elles étaient donc ces manières ? Cette attitude ? Cette… arrogance… Tout chez elle allait à l'encontre de son étiquette de soldat et de sa manière de vivre. Lightning se tenait droite, gardait un visage fermé alors que cette femme souriait à outrance, semblait s'amuser de la moindre petite chose. C'était… agaçant. Pourtant elle semblait sérieuse. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de la faire se remettre en question sur sa façon de mener son existence justement.

Alors qu'une grande cour de récréation s'offrait à présent à elle parsemée d'arbres gigantesques offrant des points d'ombre à des tables de pique-nique en bois, et à des bancs où des élèves discutaient en attendant leurs parents, le regard de la jeune militaire restait aveugle à son environnement. Marchant droit devant elle en direction de Serah qui riait en compagnie d'une rousse de moyenne taille tout sourire, elle ne jeta pas un coup d'œil au grand stade entouré d'une piste d'athlétisme qui s'étirait sur sa droite, ni même à un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui la dévisagea des pieds à la tête à quelques mètres. Non. Elle était bien malgré elle, plongée dans ses pensées. Méthodiquement et minutieusement elle se repassait l'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir avec cette dénommée Oerba Yun Fang. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose la perturbait… En visualisant la brune, ce qui s'imposait à son esprit était son regard d'un vert envoûtant qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde. Ce regard moqueur… ce regard doux et enjoué… Ce regard d'une profondeur inquiétante. Elle n'avait pas réussi à sonder, ni à analyser ce qu'il pouvait bien dissimuler derrière son charme insolent.

Lightning secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour se remettre les idées en place. Pourquoi tout cela la perturbait tant ? Elle ne la reverrait pas de toute façon. Il n'y avait donc pas matière à chipoter. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'oublier cet interrogatoire désagréable et féliciter sa petite sœur pour ses bonnes notes dans presque toutes les matières. Elle chassa donc ses sombres pensées en essayant d'effacer son air renfrogné. Celui-ci, marqué par ses sourcils froncés et son air pincé, la rendait encore moins avenante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle inspira donc profondément, et tenta d'afficher un visage impassible, lisse de toute émotion. Approchant lentement, ses bottes militaires caressaient en rythme le goudron noir alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas léger et quasiment silencieux vers sa cadette qui lui tournait le dos. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux colorés d'un bleu flashy, qui paressait être assez porté sur la mode à la vue de sa tenue excentrique et tout aussi teintée que sa coiffure. Son sourire éclatant répondait à celui d'un petit blond vêtu d'une veste de skateurs trop grande pour lui et d'un baggy un peu large qui n'épousait en rien la linéarité de son corps. De fines lunettes stylisées étaient posées sur son crâne, perdues dans sa masse de cheveux décoiffée qui rebiquait dans tous les sens. Il lui rappelait un héros de l'un des nombreux mangas japonais que Serah lisait souvent. Et même si sa petite sœur aimait lui parler de ses lectures diverses et variées, Lightning était bien incapable de faire un résumé du moindre d'entre eux. Elle écoutait à chaque fois d'une oreille distraite ce qui l'intéressait moyennement, se contentant d'hocher la tête et d'agrémenter la conversation de « hum… » placides quand la plus jeune des Farron marquait une pause dans son récit.

Or, elle s'en était toujours contentée, apparemment, vu qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait de remarques sur son comportement jusqu'à présent. Mais à cet instant précis, alors que la jeune femme observait les amis de sa cadette, elle ne pouvait empêcher son côté légèrement surprotecteur de prendre le dessus sur son je-m'en-foutisme coutumier. Elle se devait d'être impressionnante pour leur intimer le respect.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés qu'elles avaient croisé précédemment était assis en bout de banc et fut le premier à remarquer le soldat approcher dans leur direction. Ses petits yeux bleus-gris se fixèrent dans ceux cobalt qui l'observaient en retour. Ce court échange dura une fraction de secondes avant que le gamin n'appelle Serah pour lui dire de se retourner.

Lightning vit donc sa précieuse et unique soeur se tourner vers elle, ses beaux yeux rieurs la couvant d'un regard amusé et fier. A présent à portée d'oreille, l'aînée des Farron entendit quelque chose qui lui fit chaud au cœur et complètement oublier cette professeur de littérature qui l'avait tant exaspérée quelques instants plus tôt.

- C'est ma grande sœur, Lightning, fit-elle dignement en montrant le soldat qui venait s'arrêter à ses côtés avec un petit air étonné. Et aucun de vous n'aura jamais une personne pareille pour sœur !

Ses mots furent accompagnés d'un rire franc et frais qui, bien qu'elle n'osa vraiment le montrer, toucha Lightning bien plus qu'elle ne voulut le reconnaître. Légèrement embarrassée, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa cadette, en lui faisant un petit signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait terminé son dernier rendez-vous, et que si elle le désirait également, elles allaient rentrer.

- Okay, Light ! Allons-y. A demain, termina-t-elle en faisant un signe d'au revoir à sa bande qui la salua gentiment.

Mais alors qu'elle allait partir, la voix du jeune homme aux cheveux bleu l'interpella. Les deux sœurs Farron se retournèrent à l'unisson alors qu'il lançait :

- On a quoi demain, en première heure déjà ?

Serah poussa un petit soupir amusé qui essayait de dissimuler tant bien que mal son rire légèrement aigu. Cette petite mimique qui, du point de vue de son aînée, restait adorable, exprimait toute la joie que ce petit bout de femme détenait et savait parfaitement partager avec son entourage. La plus jeune des Farron était un véritable soleil qui illuminait et réchauffait quiconque l'approchait.

- Quand retiendras-tu notre emploi du temps, Yuj ? On a espagnol !

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Merci !

- Pas de quoi, répondit-elle en faisant un dernier au revoir pour reprendre sa marche aux côtés de sa sœur vers la sortie du lycée.

Mais alors qu'elles s'éloignaient tranquillement, Serah rit de plus belle en entendant dans son dos, Yuj se rendre compte que maintenant qu'il savait quelle matière ils avaient le lendemain, il en ignorait par contre la salle. Un vrai étourdi. Heureusement que Vanille se fit un devoir de l'aiguiller avec un commentaire comme quoi la prochaine fois qu'il se perdrait, elle lui offrirait une boussole avec un agenda électronique pour qu'il daigne enfin être à l'heure… quand il ne se trompait pas carrément de salle, de cours ou de prof.

Mais cela n'atteignit plus les deux sœurs Farron qui étaient déjà parties. Elles déambulèrent dans un silence presque total jusqu'à être sorties de l'établissement. Les énormes portes en fer forgé stylisées qu'elles traversèrent de nouveau, représentaient –selon les dires de Serah-, une œuvre d'art moderne dont le concept échappait totalement à Lightning. Mais, elle n'y porta pas un véritable intérêt de plus de quinze secondes avant de déboucher dans la rue piétonne qui se vidait lentement de sa présence humaine, alors que le soleil commençait doucement à disparaître derrière les buildings de Chicago. Induisant le mouvement, le sergent ouvrit la marche jusqu'à la route où elle fit signe à un taxi jaune et noir de s'arrêter. Sa lumière sur son toit était verte, signe qu'il était libre. Elles avaient de la chance. Serah sourit alors que le véhicule s'arrêtait devant elles.

Lightning ouvrit la portière à sa cadette qui s'engouffra dans un petit « merci » chaleureux, très vite suivie par son aînée qui s'assit à ses côtés avant d'indiquer leur adresser au chauffeur. Celui-ci, un grand noir dont les cheveux sombres rebondissaient en une coupe afro leur offrit un large sourire amical en leur faisant comprendre qu'il connaissait parfaitement le coin.

- Attachez vos ceintures, mesdemoiselles ! Chantonna-t-il.

Lightning approuva en se saisissant de la sangle à sa droite pour la faire glisser sur son corps et la fixer à sa gauche, pendant que Serah en faisait de même en miroir. Mais le soldat, loin de se fier à l'air hospitalier et plaisant de l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, ne put empêcher son instinct d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes avant de s'attarder sur les détails de l'habitacle de la voiture. L'homme n'était plus tout jeune, mais restait en excellente santé et ses muscles saillaient sur ses avant-bras, que les manches retroussées laissez apparents. Etrangement, il portait une veste rappelant les pilotes de l'armée de l'air. Et Lightning mit immédiatement cet élément en corrélation avec l'unique photographie qui ornait le tableau de bord de leur conducteur. Elle représentait le même homme, accompagné d'un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait étrangement, posant devant un avion de chasse _Raptor_. Ils souriaient tous les deux, et le soldat comprit que ce devait être son fils. Pourtant, elle ne poussa pas plus loin sa curiosité et garda le silence. Derrière son air peu loquace et froid, elle était en réalité très observatrice et venait de cerner les grandes lignes qui retraçaient la vie de cet homme.

A partir des détails qui lui avaient sautés aux yeux, elle pouvait en déduire que : ayant commencé sa vie dans l'aéronautique, elle supposait qu'il avait arrêté ses heures de vol dès les trente-cinq ans passés pour raison de santé. Les pilotes subissaient toujours des entraînements très difficiles et violents qui affaiblissaient rapidement leur corps. L'homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux, avait dû sentir son heure venir, et s'était alors reconverti en chauffeur de taxi. A la suite de cette nouvelle vie posée, il avait certainement dû rencontrer une femme qui lui avait donné un gamin. Pourtant malgré cette nouvelle vie plus calme, il restait un amoureux de tout ce qui volait et comptait transmettre cette passion au petit. D'où la photo. Un homme bon au final. Elle se détendit.

Mais son repos fut de courte durée jusqu'au moment où Serah ouvrit la bouche :

- Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait la prof de littérature ?

Lightning se glaça à l'entente de ce titre qui définissait une brune à laquelle elle ne voulait plus penser. Pianotant de sa main droite par réflexe sur l'accoudoir incrusté dans la portière, elle se rendit compte que son cœur venait de faire une brutale accélération dans sa poitrine.

- Pas grand-chose. Te féliciter et me parler des devoirs que tu auras prochainement à faire.

- Oh ! C'est gentil ça ! Je l'aime bien Mme. Yun ! Elle est gentille, toujours à l'écoute… et puis, elle est drôle !

Le soldat haussa légèrement un sourcil en perdant son regard par la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait porter de l'intérêt à cette conversation ou non. D'un côté, elle voulait en savoir un peu plus, et de l'autre, elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle.

- Ah ?...

- Oui ! S'enthousiasma Serah. L'autre jour, un gars lui a fait une remarque, elle l'a rembarré d'une réplique cinglante mais posée, le tout avec un superbe sourire. Hahaha ! Il n'a plus osé dire un mot du cours en suivant !

- Je vois, commenta mollement le soldat.

- Tu sais, Light…

L'intéressée reporta son regard cyan sur la plus petite de leur famille en silence. Mais malgré ce manque de loquacité, elle lui prouvait qu'elle l'écoutait, même si elle aurait aimé écourter le sujet : « Oerba Yun Fang ».

- Plus tard, j'aimerais bien devenir enseignante aussi… Et j'aimerais ressembler un peu à Mme Yun. Elle est à la fois intéressante, pédagogue et toujours ouverte aux remarques. Elle fait en sorte de renouveler sans cesses ses cours pour qu'ils soient le plus à jour possible sans pour autant mettre les œuvres classiques de côté.

- …

- Et puis, elle dégage quelque chose, termina la cadette. Quand on la regarde raconter ses histoires… Sans explication réelle, on est… captivés.

Elle sourit alors que Lightning ne disait toujours rien. A cet instant précis, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser ni répondre. Elle l'observait juste sans un mot, faisant légèrement rire son vis-à-vis. Tout cela allait un peu vite pour elle. Pourtant, ces mots la firent réfléchir. Peut-être avait-elle jugé la grande brune un peu trop rapidement. Peut-être s'était-elle méprise à son sujet… mais il lui suffisait de vouloir visualiser son visage pour revoir cet air arrogant servi sur un sourire en coin, la confortant dans sa première idée. Etait-elle la seule à la voir fourbe et… dévergondée ? Peut-être.

- Sois meilleure qu'elle, finit-elle par dire.

Serah sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Lightning détournait de nouveau la tête pour observer le ballet de la vie s'agiter au dehors dans la nuit tombante. Pour aujourd'hui, ce sujet était clos.

[…]

Lightning se fit déposer par un de ses collègues militaires, devant le garage automobile où sa voiture avait été déposée deux semaines plus tôt en réparation. Ouvrant la portière passager de la vieille Ford de son lieutenant de section, Lightning mit un pied au dehors avant de se réfréner et de tourner son regard vers l'homme assis derrière le volant. Il lui renvoyait un regard chocolat bienveillant, accompagné d'un petit sourire.

- Merci, lieutenant.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année avait de cours cheveux coiffés en brosse, comme il était de coutume dans l'armée. Grand et imposant, il avait quelques kilos en trop dus à son inactivité présente. Il restait plus souvent cloîtré dans un bureau à s'occuper des recrutements qu'à superviser les entraînements en temps réel à l'extérieur de la base. Pourtant, il restait un homme avenant qui surveillait toujours ses anciens élèves et apprentis comme Lightning. Il l'avait vu grandir, raffermir son corps et barricader son esprit depuis l'instant où elle s'était engagée à celui où elle se retrouvait ici, à côté de lui, des épaulettes de Sergent ornant son uniforme. Il l'avait vu s'endurcir et montrer à ses coéquipiers masculins qu'elle était toute aussi capable qu'eux. L'armée n'avait pas été clémente avec elle, pourtant, jamais il ne l'avait vu se plaindre ou abandonner un exercice. Elle se battait deux fois plus que n'importe qui et si on lui marchait sur le pied, sa riposte pouvait vous briser un os. Elle ne se laissait jamais impressionner. Et bien qu'Amodar ait toujours été fier d'elle, il aurait aimé qu'elle conserve une certaine innocence qui lui avait été volée dès son plus jeune âge, menant à la machine inaccessible qu'elle était devenue.

- Pas de quoi, Farron. Fais attention en rentrant, et au moindre souci… tu connais mon numéro.

Elle inclina la tête comme son respect hiérarchique lui imposait avant de répondre avec une certaine douceur :

- Oui, mon lieutenant. Merci.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin en lui faisant comprendre d'un petit signe de tête qu'elle pouvait s'éclipser, qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain à la caserne. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la portière, il lui lança :

- Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de congés, Farron. Tu as l'air fatiguée ces derniers temps !

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement en reportant ses yeux cobalt sur le grand brun. Elle mit une fraction de secondes à lui répondre, preuve qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Elle savait qu'il avait entièrement raison, mais ne pouvait se permettre de prendre un seul jour off pour différentes raisons économiques. Premièrement, elle avait certains frais scolaires à payer pour Serah, sans parler de la somme astronomique que le garagiste allait lui demander dans quelques instants pour avoir dû changer toute la direction assistée de sa voiture… Et puis, elle n'aimait vraiment pas rester enfermée chez elle. Plus de temps elle pouvait passer à la caserne, mieux elle se portait. Elle aimait son travail, aimait s'y abandonner et pouvoir sans cesse repousser ses limites en mettant à l'épreuve ses capacités de soldat.

- C'est gentil, admit-elle légèrement gênée. Merci de vous inquiéter mon lieutenant, mais j'ai déjà pris une journée de repos pour mon anniversaire il y a peu de temps.

L'homme poussa un petit soupir mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Comme toujours elle faisait en sorte de n'inquiéter personne et restait fière.

- C'était il y a trois semaines, Farron. Et ce n'était qu'une _seule_ journée. Tu as l'air un peu malade depuis deux ou trois jours…

- Rien qu'un coup de froid.

- Fais attention à toi, termina-t-il alors sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Elle s'inclina à nouveau en fermant la portière, puis se détourna pour faire face au garage ouvert où des ouvriers s'afféraient autour d'une Cadillac maintenu en suspension à deux mètres du sol par une machine. Elle inspira profondément en refoulant sa douleur musculaire s'apparentant à des courbatures à cause de son dernier entraînement aux alentours des Grands Lacs la semaine passée. Elle n'avait rien montré devant son supérieur, mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison. Elle était affaiblie. Mais elle se refusait à l'admettre et préférait continuer à travailler comme si de rien n'était. Elle savait qu'elle se surmenait sans arrêt, mais cela lui permettait de se sentir vivante. Elle en avait besoin. Ces derniers temps Serah aimait aller passer ses week-ends chez Snow, et elle n'aurait bientôt plus son mot à dire vu qu'elle allait faire dix-huit ans. Mais tout de même… Cela l'énervait plus que de raison. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme grossier qui manquait non seulement de savoir-vivre, mais aussi d'intelligence. Pourtant… sa sœur l'aimait et Lightning savait qu'il la rendait heureuse.

Etait-ce à cause de cela qu'elle avait l'impression de perdre Serah et de se sentir de plus en plus seule ?... Elle secoua la tête. C'était ridicule. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser, cette réflexion ne la mènerait nulle part. D'où l'idée de faire des heures supplémentaires à la caserne la séduisant de plus en plus.

Un homme aux cheveux gris habillé d'une combinaison de mécano s'approcha d'elle en s'essuyant les mains à l'aide d'un torchon qui était quelques secondes auparavant pendu à sa ceinture, la coupant dans sa réflexion. Le sergent par réflexe lut le nom inscrit épinglé à sa veste de travail : Yaag Rosch.

- Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai reçu un appel comme quoi ma voiture était réparée, je viens la récupérer.

- Très bien, suivez-moi, je vais regarder le registre.

[…]

Une bonne heure plus tard, une Chevrolet plus de toute dernière fraîcheur s'arrêta devant le lycée nommé « Cocoon's School » où Serah attendait, discutant joyeusement avec une grande brune élancée que Lightning ne mit qu'une demie seconde à reconnaître. Serrant les dents, elle se gara à l'emplacement des bus scolaires devant les portes en mettant ses warnings pour montrer que ce n'était qu'un arrêt-minute.

La jeune Farron qui se faisait tenir compagnie par son professeur principal, remarqua alors le véhicule et sourit en le montrant à la brune.

- C'est ma sœur, dit-elle simplement.

Fang releva les yeux, croisant ceux bleu océan qui la dévisageaient à l'intérieur de la voiture. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin spécialement adressé à son opposante. Elles se recroisaient enfin. Et dire que son attente avec la cadette de la famille était totalement innocente aurait été mentir. Certes, elle n'aimait pas laisser ses élèves seuls, mais étant presque majeure et devant un lycée public, Serah n'aurait pas risqué grand-chose à patienter par elle-même l'arrivée de sa grande sœur.

- Excusez-moi Mme Yun, mais je vais devoir y aller.

- Pas de souci, sourit-elle gentiment. Tu enverras le bonjour à ta sœur pour moi ?

La plus jeune acquiesça gaiement.

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

- Merci, la salua-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire. Et n'oublie pas que demain il y a une dissertation !

Serah fit une petite moue.

- C'est le genre de choses qu'on a du mal à oublier…

Cette petite remarque fit rire la grande brune alors qu'elle lui faisait signe de s'en aller. Lightning de son côté, fronça les sourcils, légèrement suspicieuse. Elle n'avait pas entendu un mot de la conversation qui avait opposé Serah à son enseignante mais elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui la faisait rire ainsi. Et d'ailleurs… qu'est-ce que la brune faisait en compagnie de sa sœur ? De son point de vue, c'était suspect. Et son pressentiment vira à la conviction quand, au moment où Serah tourna le dos à la jeune femme à la peau halée, celle-ci croisa son regard, et le soldat s'y noya durant une infime seconde. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle retint sa respiration, ayant l'impression de plonger dans un gouffre vertigineux dont le magnétisme l'entraînait malgré elle dans les profondeurs sans qu'elle ne puisse se débattre. Encore ce regard… Ces yeux d'un vert comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, qu'elle avait du mal à définir... Un vert lagon dominant et envoûtant comme des émeraudes d'une pureté impériale.

La portière passagère s'ouvrit alors que Serah la saluait avec tendresse, coupant court à ce lien silencieux qui l'avait relié sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter à cette femme dangereuse. Sa cadette venait de la sauver et de la ramener sur Terre. Elle inspira de nouveau, son cœur battant de manière légèrement désordonnée, comme revenant à la surface après avoir trop longtemps plongé en apnée dans des eaux sombres et troubles. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Hey Lightning !

- Hé…

- Ca va ?... Je te trouve un peu pâle en ce moment, s'inquiéta la plus jeune.

L'intéressée esquissa un petit sourire attendri en reportant son regard sur sa petite sœur qui la regardait avec un air qui oscillait entre l'inquiétude et l'ahurissement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Un peu de surmenage sans doute.

- Tu en fais trop, la gronda Serah.

Lightning enclencha la première vitesse de son véhicule avec un air amusé qui transcenda légèrement son visage qui se détendait dès que la jeune fille se retrouvait avec elle. Serah à ses côtés, elle était comblée. Elle était chez elle.

- Tch.

- Oh ! Et Mme Yun t'envoie le bonjour au fait !

- Ah. Commenta simplement le soldat en jetant tout de même un regard dans son rétroviseur pour voir que la brune n'avait pas bougé, la regardant partir.

Cette vision immisça dans son cœur et dans son esprit deux sentiments contraires et opposés. Mais sa frustration de ne pas comprendre dominait ses pensées. Cette jeune professeur l'énervait. Que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'elle décide ainsi de s'intéresser à sa vie et à sa manière d'élever sa petite sœur ? Elle ne lui avait rien demandé et ne désirait pas d'aide pour quoique ce soit. Elle avait toujours tout fait par elle-même, s'était toujours battue pour arracher et obtenir par ses seules forces et sa seule volonté un avenir plus confortable et plus heureux que celui qui lui avait tendu les bras au moment du décès de leurs parents. Elle n'avait besoin de personne… et encore moins de parler à une inconnue.

- …gentille… fit Serah.

Lightning se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot du monologue de sa cadette. Se concentrant de nouveau sur sa conduite, elle lui répondit un petit « Pardon ? » pour lui demander implicitement de reprendre sa phrase depuis le début. Serah poussa un long soupir bien audible pour son aînée, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas parler dans le vide, mais reprit sa tirade du début. Ou plutôt… lui en fit un résumé en trois mots.

- Je disais que Mme Yun était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil.

- Si tu le dis.

- Lightning ! S'insurgea Serah. Arrête de faire ta tête de mule. Tu l'as rencontré et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Nous avons simplement parlé de toi. Pas de quoi me faire une idée précise de sa personne.

- Pffff… Tu vois bien qu'elle a attendu avec moi ton arrivée pour ne pas que je sois seule. Reconnais que c'est gentil !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait d'ailleurs ?... Demanda le soldat pour changer de sujet et éviter de répondre.

- Elle me posait des questions sur un peu tout. Mes amis, ma vie ici à Chicago, mes projets futurs…

Le sergent garda le silence mais resserra discrètement ses mains autour de son volant. Elle s'en doutait. Elle avait encore mis son nez partout. Certes, elle était le professeur principal de Serah et il était normal qu'elle veille à ce qu'elle n'ait pas de problèmes, voire qu'elle ne manque de rien. Pourtant… Lightning se sentit comme violée… Cette Fang s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à sa vie de son point de vue. Elle pénétrait son espace privé et tentait de percer le cocon qui avait toujours protégé son existence. Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ? Que désirait-elle vraiment ?

Plongée dans ses pensées et ses réflexions, elle laissa à Serah le loisir de faire la conversation pour deux –encore une fois- . Et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses légèrement plus foncés que ceux de son aînée, ne se fit pas prier. Elle lui raconta sa journée en long, en large et en travers. Lui narrant comment Maqui avait réussi à bluffer leur professeur de math en résolvant un calcul en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et sans calculatrice. Le petit blond était un génie, bien qu'il préfère s'amuser à réparer de vieux moteurs et inventer des tas de programmes informatiques. Dit autrement, il était un hackeur de talent.

Lightning se contentait comme à son habitude d'agrémenter la conversation de petits 'hum' qui marquaient au choix : son approbation ou son déni en fonction de leur intonation. Mais Serah savait parfaitement bien les interpréter et continuait donc son récit, voulant introduire subtilement le sujet « Snow = petit ami officiel ». Et pour cela, elle faisait de nombreux détours, sachant que dire de but en blanc le prénom de son copain, aurait énervé le soldat. Pourtant, elle n'en eut pas l'occasion sur le trajet du retour, car elles arrivèrent à destination avant même qu'elle n'en ait pu dire : petit ami. Lightning se gara au parking sous-terrain de leur immeuble à la place qui lui était réservée, avant de sortir du véhicule. Avoir de nouveau sa propre voiture lui retirait un poids des épaules. Cela signifiait plus de transports en communs et une liberté de mouvements qui l'avait réellement handicapé ces deux dernières semaines.

Les deux sœurs Farron se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour rejoindre leur appartement au deuxième étage. Serah se permettant de commenter son choix « L'ascenseur aurait été mieux ! », à quoi Lightning répondit « Je te rappelle que tu dois faire des progrès en sport. ». La plus jeune afficha une mine boudeuse, qui dissimulait difficilement son amusement face à la répartie de son aînée. Elle adorait quand la jeune femme lui répondait ainsi du tac-au-tac sans la moindre gêne ou la moindre retenue. Elle retrouvait la personne avec qui elle avait grandi et appris à s'amuser. Elle sourit finalement. Sa bonne humeur communicative était la balance qui équilibrait le renfermement de Lightning. Et elle savait que sa grande sœur avait besoin de son engouement et de sa joie. Alors elle se faisait un plaisir de la partager avec elle, lui offrant ce réconfort joyeux à la demande silencieuse de son beau regard cyan.

Arrivées dans leur salon plutôt moderne, le soldat retira sa veste d'uniforme qu'elle déposa sur le dossier du canapé en cuir blanc. Son regard s'arrêta une infime seconde sur une photo encadrée déposée sur la table basse représentant Serah à ses côtés à la base militaire de la Garde Civile. Elle réprima un discret sourire. Cette photographie prise un an auparavant, le jour des portes ouvertes de la caserne, était un souvenir précieux pour l'aînée des deux jeunes femmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle dévoilait son monde à la plus jeune, lui offrant une visite guidée des locaux ainsi qu'une rencontre avec ses différents collègues et supérieurs.

Quelque part, elle avait espéré que le prestige de l'uniforme détournerait Serah de Snow, mais cela avait été un cuisant échec. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de ce blond bête comme ses pieds, à son grand désespoir. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour se faire à cette idée.

- Lightning.

L'intéressée se retourna alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce pour se rendre à sa chambre et se doucher avant d'enfiler une tenue moins formelle. Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Je vais faire mes devoirs, j'ai une dissertation demain. Tu t'occupes du repas ?

- Oui. Je me douche et je m'en charge.

- Merci, sis' !

- Révise bien.

Sur ces mots, le soldat sortit du salon pour rallier ses quartiers dont les couleurs dominantes se trouvaient être le blanc et le gris. Son espace privé n'était pas aussi coloré que celui de Serah qui ressemblait à un véritable arc-en-ciel, mais il était à son image. Simple, calme, reposant. Et après une journée comme la sienne, il était toujours apaisant et lui permettait de se ressourcer. Elle retira son débardeur noir se retrouvant avec une brassière de la même couleur pour seul vêtement. Se passant une main sur le visage, elle soupira longuement, ses yeux se posant sur la petite corbeille en osier qui lui servait de poubelle de chambre. Cette dernière était vide à l'exception d'une petite boule de papier froissé. S'approchant elle le fixa en silence se souvenant des mots prononcés par la brune deux semaines plus tôt : « Appelle-moi. ».

Elle se baissa, ramassa le petit morceau de feuille imprimé, assorti d'une élégante écriture inclinée. Sa condition de professeur de lettres lui intimant très certainement de posséder une écriture fine et agréable à lire pour tous. Elle le déplia, relisant ce nom étrange pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle lui avait donné son numéro : « Oerba Yun Fang ». Un nom qui lui rappelait ces deux yeux vert émeraude qui l'observaient comme lisant dans son âme, et se délectant des indices qu'ils y trouvaient et des découvertes qu'ils pouvaient y faire. Etrangement, bien que la jeune femme brune lui ait parlé dans un américain impeccable, Lightning se souvenait à présent du léger accent qu'elle avait dénoté dans sa voix. Un air d'exotisme qui réclamait inconsciemment une reconnaissance et un respect quant à son lieu de naissance.

Un accent qui, bien que cela la tuait de le reconnaître, n'était en rien désagréable, au contraire. Fixant le petit bout de papier, elle se demanda si le remettre là où elle venait de le prendre était la chose à faire. Après tout, la brune la provoquait en lui montrant explicitement qu'elle s'intéressait à sa vie pour protéger Serah. Que devait-elle faire en retour ? N'importe quel soldat aurait répliqué intelligemment…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Répliquer… C'était ça. Mais pour offrir des représailles, fallait-il encore connaître son adversaire. Elle reposa donc la feuille sur sa table de chevet qui jouxtait sa corbeille, avant d'attraper un débardeur propre et un shorty pour se diriger vers la douche. Elle gardait en tête certaines idées.

[…]

Deux jours plus tard, Lightning se retrouvait à attendre sa petite sœur, appuyée contre la carrosserie de sa voiture fraîchement réparée. Il n'était pas loin de dix-huit heures et elle était arrivée légèrement en avance pour la récupérer. Ce soir, elle devait conduire Serah chez le crétin sans cervelle dont elle évitait de prononcer le nom. Il avait organisé une soirée d'anniversaire pour l'une de ses amies. Lebreau, si elle avait bonne mémoire. Une petite fête privée à laquelle elle avait été conviée, mais dont elle avait refusé l'invitation sous-prétexte qu'elle était de garde ce soir là. Un piètre mensonge auquel sa cadette n'avait pas cru une seule seconde, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle savait que son aînée faisait déjà des efforts pour supporter Snow, elle avait donc décidé d'y aller en douceur et de respecter les progrès qu'elle faisait petit à petit.

Mais alors que le sergent, les bras croisés, laissait son regard océan se promener sur l'entrée du lycée. Elle avisa une grande brune qui venait dans sa direction, passant le grand portail d'une souple démarche qui déhanchait ses courbes parfaites. Cette dernière l'avait apparemment remarqué depuis longtemps et ne comptait pas la laisser s'échapper. De toute façon, Lightning était prise au piège reculer alors qu'elles se faisaient face, leurs yeux plongés dans ceux qui les opposaient, aurait été la plus belle preuve de fuite jamais réalisée par sa personne. Alors elle attendit, un air peu avenant peint sur son visage, et ses bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine en un signe défensif que l'enseignante ne manqua pas. Le soldat avait depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, détourné son regard des jeunes qui entraient et sortaient, riant ou se disputant dans cette atmosphère spéciale qu'était le lycée, pour rester focalisée sur ce professeur qui ne cessait de revenir dans sa vie ces derniers temps.

- Bonjour, Farron ! Lança la brune en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Tout le temps où leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés alors que la jeune femme à la peau mate avait comblé la distance qui les séparait, Lightning n'avait pu empêcher son cœur d'accélérer la cadence en prévision de cette altercation qu'elle décomptait comme un compte à rebours. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle la craignait, mais elle était la première personne à la mettre aussi mal à l'aise rien que par un regard.

Pourtant, elle ne se démonta pas physiquement, dissimulant le trouble de son esprit par un visage lisse d'émotion. Et elle était plutôt douée à ce petit jeu. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps à dissimuler le moindre de ses sentiments pour tromper son adversaire. Alors… elle dissimula tant bien que mal son esprit agité qui avait analysé la tenue encore une fois outrancière de la brune. Cette dernière avait aujourd'hui jeté son dévolu sur un sari bleu roi. Et Lightning se fit la remarque suivante : quel professeur pouvait bien porter un sari aussi découvert sans que cela ne choque personne… ? Mais il fallait l'avouer… elle le portait avec élégance et distinction. Sa couleur de peau bronzée de nature aidant, elle paraissait totalement dans son élément. Attaché à seulement l'une de ses épaules, il couvrait une partie de son buste, tombant jusqu'à ses pieds, chaussés de sandales spartiates en cuir. Et le sergent découvrit pour la première fois un tatouage certainement représentatif d'une tribu, d'un gang, ou de quelque chose du genre, qui recouvrait tout le haut de son bras gauche. Et pourtant… lui non plus ne choquait pas avec son style. C'était effarant à quel point cette femme pouvait s'habillait comme bon lui semblait et pourtant, toujours conserver cette grâce à toute épreuve. Grâce, qui était renforcée par les nombreux bracelets qui ornaient ses poignets, ainsi que le grain de beauté naturel qui soulignait son œil droit, approfondissant le magnétisme de son regard.

- Hm… Bonjour.

La brune sourit, étirant sans le vouloir son regard de chat en une douce expression qui pour une fois n'avait rien d'arrogant ou d'hautain.

- Tu viens chercher ta petite sœur ?

- Oui.

- Comme toujours j'ai l'impression que tu la fais passer avant toi, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Je me comporte comme n'importe quel parent.

La brune laissa un petit air satisfait se dessiner sur son visage. Le soldat venait de faire une erreur sans le vouloir. Elle sentit une ouverture qu'elle imaginait parfaitement involontaire. Et dès que cette jeune militaire s'en rendrait compte, elle essaierait de se défendre et de reculer comme lors de leur dernière entrevue. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

- N'importe quel parent, répéta-t-elle. Mais là est le problème… tu n'es pas sa mère, tu es sa sœur.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils, un semblant de vexation brillant au fond de son beau regard cyan. Voilà. A peine deux phrases échangées, et cette femme commençait déjà à l'énerver. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à cette conversation le plus rapidement possible. Or, si elle n'avait pas eu en face quelqu'un de proche de Serah, elle n'aurait pas réfléchi à une phrase polie et posée. La brune avait de la chance que son éducation la retienne.

- Sa _grande_ sœur, corrigea Lightning.

- Et ? fit la dénommée Fang. Rien ne t'oblige à l'élever, comme je te l'ai _déjà_ dit.

Le soldat poussa un petit soupir.

- Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Elle est unique à mes yeux et, elle est ma seule famille. Tout comme moi, je suis la seule qu'elle ait.

Son opposant sourit.

- C'était ce que je voulais entendre. J'ai moi aussi une petite sœur, pas par le sang, mais par l'adoption, je connais donc parfaitement ton sentiment protecteur, ainsi que le regard que tu poses sur elle.

- Hum…

- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Le soldat ne répondit rien. Les seuls mots lui venant à l'esprit étant « Et bien, ce n'est pas réciproque ». Mais dit comme cela, elle-même les trouvait un peu crus et brutaux. Le silence s'imposa donc pour se plier à la politesse. Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger son vis-à-vis qui avait l'air de savoir parler pour deux.

- Tu ne m'as pas appelée au fait !

Lightning afficha un petit air de mépris face au regard sournois et plein de malice qui semblait se délecter à nouveau de la situation. Le soldat se renfrogna légèrement.

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- J'sais pas moi, pour discuter, parler de Serah par exemple !

- Serah a de bonnes notes en littérature.

- Certes, ricana la brune, mais on aurait pu aller boire un verre en ville. Ca se fait entre adultes responsables. Tu n'as que vingt-et-un ans, profite ma jolie !

Le sergent se glaça à l'entente du surnom. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était vraiment, vraiment mal à l'aise face aux manières de l'enseignante qui ne semblait pas partager sa réserve. Au contraire. Elle était tout son opposé. Là où Lightning ne disait rien, elle était exubérante, là où elle restait de marbre, elle souriait à tout va… avec ce sourire là… Ce sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas entièrement à comprendre. Parfois elle le trouvait arrogant, provocateur, irritant, narquois… et à d'autres moments, il avait l'air doux, gentil et compréhensif.

- On n'est pas tous fait pour ce genre de vie, répliqua-t-elle sans la moindre expression.

- Comment tu peux le savoir sans avoir essayé ? La taquina son interlocutrice.

- Hum.

Lightning détourna son regard, le posant sur un groupe d'élèves qui marchait à sa gauche. Elle essayait de focaliser son attention sur tout sauf cette femme qui l'énervait. Voyant qu'elle perdait son attention, la brune tourna la tête dans la même direction que le soldat quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle reconnut certains de ses élèves de première année qui la saluèrent gaiement en souriant. Elle leur rendit un petit signe de main en leur disant de ne pas traîner pour rendre leurs devoirs maisons.

Le sergent observa ce bref échange sans qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Mais durant une infime seconde –qu'elle ne reconnaîtrait jamais- son fort ressentiment fut remplacé par une curiosité et un certain respect vis-à-vis de son professionnalisme. La brune arrivait à se faire aimer et respecter à la fois. Heureusement, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, atteignant les oreilles des deux jeunes femmes. Fang esquissa un petit sourire.

- Et bien Farron, je crois que ton calvaire touche à sa fin, ta petite sœur va débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Enfin.

La brune afficha un air faussement vexé.

- Que tu es dure avec moi.

- Hn.

L'enseignante fit carillonner ses bracelets en secouant son poignet pour les remettre en place. Ce petit tintement métallique fit baisser les yeux du soldat alors que son opposante lui lançait :

- Ma proposition tient toujours.

- Quelle proposition ? répliqua le soldat, légèrement exaspéré.

- Celle te proposant de m'appeler n'importe quand et à n'importe quelle heure, si tu as un souci.

- Premièrement, je n'ai pas de souci, et deuxièmement, j'ai jeté ton numéro.

- Oh ?! Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en avais pas besoin. Il faut que je le répète encore combien de fois ?

Fang chassa ses mots négatifs d'un petit geste de la main sans perdre de sa superbe, ni de son sourire ravageur. Ce sergent sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu, était vraiment trop coincé et prévisible. Mais elle avait encore plus d'un tour dans son sac et décida qu'elle continuerait à l'amadouer petit à petit. Aujourd'hui, elles avaient échangé plus de trois mots sans qu'elle ne lui échappe c'était un bon début !

La prochaine fois, elle espérait pouvoir aborder tout un sujet avant de se faire repousser. Elle y croyait. Elle pouvait y arriver.

- Dans ce cas, ça ne te dérange pas que moi je possède ton numéro ? Ricana-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?! S'étonna le sergent, affichant pour la première fois une expression sur son visage autre que son impassibilité habituelle.

Cette nouvelle la déstabilisa avant que son cerveau ne fasse le calcul à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle s'était faite avoir sur toute la ligne depuis le début. Fang avait un coup d'avance depuis leur première rencontre et dévoilait enfin une partie de son jeu. Elle devait être une adversaire redoutable au poker. Lightning la vit sourire, signe qu'elle venait de comprendre que le soldat avait réalisé ce qu'elle dissimulait encore.

- La fiche d'identité de Serah… murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles.

- Tout à fait exact, Sergent Farron, termina-t-elle dans un petit sourire. Tout comme je sais que tu es engagée dans les rangs de la Garde Civile.

Elle se rapprocha juste assez pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Si tu veux me battre, il va falloir te renseigner un peu mieux sur mon compte.

Puis elle se retira lentement, avant d'un dernier regard ensorceleur lui murmurer du bout des lèvres un « à la prochaine, chérie » qui raviva d'un seul coup la frustration grandissante de Lightning. Serrant son poing à s'en faire craquer les phalanges, elle fit preuve d'une maîtrise d'elle-même qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Cette femme était horripilante.

* * *

**Eeeet… on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui~**

**La suite prochainement, en espérant que ça vous ait plu. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.**


	3. Hot for Teacher

**Well well soldiers ! Bien le bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous très bien, je profite que mes cours de l'après-midi aient été annulés pour prendre une pause bien méritée et vous poster la suite de « Teach me… ». Je tiens quand même à préciser une chose, cette histoire n'a rien de tordu comme l'a pu être « Blinded by Light » et est bien moins violente (c'est un euphémisme) que la prochaine fiction que je vous réserve après celle-ci. Mais j'y tiens quand même pour la simple et bonne raison que cette histoire est très principalement centrée sur Lightning et l'évolution de son caractère.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**Kiwi.**

* * *

_Hot For Teacher_

La pièce légèrement enfumée était assez sombre, éclairée par des néons colorés qui agrémentaient l'espace de ce petit bar-café qui faisait l'angle de la rue de la caserne de la Garde Civile. Des cadres et photographies des _Marines_ ornaient un pan de mur, tandis que l'ambiance générale avait été conçue pour recevoir les gardes et militaires qui vivaient sur le campus alentour. Et tournant légèrement la tête, Lightning accoudée au comptoir en compagnie du lieutenant Amodar, ne vit du coin de l'œil que des têtes connues. Un peu à l'écart, installés à une table en bois d'ébène, elle remarqua même le Général Cid Raines qui discutait avec son lieutenant en chef Rygdea autour d'une bière.

Le sergent inspira, se retenant pour ne pas tousser ni afficher une grimace lorsque la fumée de cigarette de son voisin pénétra dans ses poumons. Elle détestait profondément le tabac ainsi que son odeur nauséabonde qui titillait et déroutait son odorat légèrement plus développé que la moyenne. Fermant les yeux une infime seconde, elle essaya de mettre de côté cette émanation dérangeante sans un mot.

- C'est rare que tu viennes boire un verre, Farron, commenta son supérieur.

- … C'est parce que Serah est de sortie ce soir.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses fit doucement tourner son verre contenant un fond de _Mojito_ déjà bien entamé, signe que cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient là tous les deux à discuter. Le soldat avait encore une fois donné son autorisation à sa petite sœur de sortir avec pour condition qu'elle ait fait ses devoirs à l'avance. Chose qu'elle s'était empressée de réaliser, faisant se résigner Lightning.

- Lieutenant… ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Farron ?

- Hum… Hésita-t-elle tout en continuant à fixer son verre. Vous croyez que je peux faire des heures supplémentaires cette semaine ?...

L'homme à ses côtés reposa sa propre boisson sur l'avancée en bois sur laquelle ils étaient appuyés, sans lâcher des yeux la fine jeune femme sous ses ordres. Il s'attendait à une demande de ce genre pour tout avouer. Dernièrement Lightning enchaînait les soirées interminables, les rondes tardives, les missions dangereuses ainsi que les tours de garde les moins appréciés. Or, lui-même savait qu'elle les détestait. L'envie de lui demander pourquoi elle faisait tout cela le démangeait vraiment, mais il savait que s'il lui posait la question crument, elle se refermerait sur elle-même. Elle était comme cela. Même si elle lui faisait confiance. Et au fond… il connaissait la réponse à son interrogation. Son unique sergent féminin vivait seul avec sa petite sœur qu'elle élevait grâce à son salaire militaire. Mais à l'approche de fin Novembre, début Décembre, il supposait qu'elle avait non seulement les dépenses de chauffage qui augmentaient, mais qu'elle désirait également offrir un beau cadeau à Serah pour Noël. Autrement dit, elle se démenait pour couvrir toutes les dépenses à venir et cherchait par tous les moyens à gagner plus.

Il sourit gentiment.

- Tu sais Farron, il serait temps que tu penses à l'avenir…

L'intéressée reporta son regard cyan étonné par le changement de sujet, sur son lieutenant qui lui retournait un air bienveillant. Elle ne comprenait pas cette phrase qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Quel était le rapport entre son avenir et les heures supplémentaires qu'elle lui demandait ? Vouloir travailler plus n'était-il pas déjà une preuve qu'elle pensait à son futur proche ? L'observant en silence, elle remarqua qu'il semblait vraiment amusé par la situation et le fait qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'il lui exposait.

- Tu as vingt et un ans, maintenant. Reprit-il. Il serait temps que tu envoies ta lettre de recommandation au cursus officier.

- Lieutenant… souffla-t-elle, éberluée.

Il sourit de nouveau en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, comme pour lui faire une confession amicale.

- Tu mérites une promotion, Farron. Pense à ta sœur et à ton futur. La paye sera au rendez-vous. Et surtout ne fourre pas ton nez dans les ennuis.

- Oui.

- Tu as le potentiel.

- M-merci, Lieutenant.

- Tes heures seront à peu près équivalentes à celles que tu fais déjà, mis à part le fait que tu auras des missions plus dangereuses sur le terrain, et plus d'hommes à tes ordres.

- …

- Tu sais bien que j'appuierais ta demande, alors fais moi plaisir : propose ta candidature à la prochaine session.

Elle sourit pour la première fois de la soirée en laissant lui échapper un petit rire discret. Amodar avait toujours le don de la réconforter et de la soutenir dans ses choix. Il était plus qu'un supérieur à ses yeux. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure paternelle. Il lui indiquait toujours plus ou moins implicitement le chemin à suivre et l'aidait discrètement à prendre les bonnes décisions. Et en cet instant, le grand brun sourit en portant son verre de Whisky à ses lèvres, tandis que Lightning en faisait de même avec sa propre coupe frappé d'un logo d'alcool quelconque. Cet instant de partage était le bienvenu après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé dernièrement. C'était à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais la maîtrise de rien.

Un mois s'était lentement écoulé depuis la réunion parent-professeur qui l'avait opposé pour la première fois à cette femme à la peau couleur mocha. Cette dernière, lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle s'intéressait à sa vie et à sa manière d'élever Serah. En parlant de Serah d'ailleurs… Elle avait été le point de départ de tous leurs entretiens… Pourtant… plus elle croisait la brune, et plus elle avait l'impression que sa petite sœur se reléguait petit à petit au second plan de leurs conversations. Depuis l'histoire du numéro de téléphone jeté à la poubelle, elle avait eu l'occasion de la revoir à trois reprises. Ces rencontres s'étaient toujours faites en coup de vent, quelques mots échangés avec plaisir pour la brune, avec empressement pour le soldat. L'enseignante se montrait toujours ouverte et amusante, aimant titiller les nerfs à fleur de peau du sergent, et ne cessant de la chercher pour la mettre face à ses propres convictions et ses idées déjà arrêtées. Idées, que Lightning se retrouvait à remettre en question. Et c'était rageant… Elle lui avait pourtant bien précisé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Pourquoi insistait-elle sans cesse ?

Reposant son verre devant elle, elle fixa les feuilles de menthe qui nageaient entre les nombreux glaçons dans un silence qui se voulait mesuré. Ses doigts fins et longs jouaient sans le vouloir avec le rebord, explicitant un certain trouble auquel elle n'était pas habituée. Elle n'était pas familière avec les prises de tête liées aux relations humaines son quotidien s'arrêtant à obéir aux ordres sans appels de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, avant de retrouver son petit monde confortable qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. Elle ne s'en était jamais plainte, et n'avait jamais demandé plus. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à sortir cette brune contrariante et lassante de son esprit ?

Elle se souvenait même avec précision d'une remarque qu'elle lui avait faite lors de leur dernière rencontre fortuite quand Lightning s'était rendue en personne au lycée de Serah pour une réunion concernant un voyage scolaire. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle redoublait d'efforts dans son travail.

La grande brune s'était campée devant elle avec un sourire espiègle et taquin pour la saluer et encore une fois pouvoir lui parler en privé. Le soldat avait cédé à son caprice, contrainte et forcée face à son regard séducteur qui pétillait de malice et d'une arrogante confiance devenue habituelle. Mais quand elle avait voulu lui échapper après une bonne dizaine de minutes en sa présence, l'enseignante lui avait lancé : « Je connais ta plus grande faiblesse, Farron. Tu peux la nier, mais je le sais. ». La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'était arrêtée dans sa nouvelle tentative de fuite pour lui lancer un regard méprisant, qui pourtant dissimulait avec maladresse un certain étonnement.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? On ne se connaît même pas.

- Connais-tu Jean-Claude Malgoire ?

Le soldat avait nié en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, signe qu'elle n'avait pas la réponse.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Le rapport, commença la brune en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle avec un petit sourire en coin, est que Malgoire était un grand musicien qui avait des pensées assez philosophiques. Et il a dit un jour « C'est parfois trop demander que d'être aimé pour soi-même. »… et c'est ce que je ressens en te regardant, Farron. En restant sur la défensive et en refusant de vivre, tu gâches ce qu'il y a de meilleur en toi. Tu ne pourras jamais tisser de lien avec personne si tu ne dévoiles pas ta véritable identité. Ce qui est dommage parce que moi je la vois… Je vois la personne que tu tentes de dissimuler sous ton visage lisse d'émotion. Tu n'es pas celle que tu prétends être. Et je trouve ça triste… Serah a besoin de sa grande sœur, pas d'un soldat.

Elle avait marqué une courte pause, le temps de sourire doucement, avant d'ajouter « Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, chérie. J'ai une réunion pour le voyage scolaire qui m'attend, je suis accompagnatrice. »

Le sergent était resté sans voix, n'ayant même pas l'occasion de répliquer alors que la jeune professeur lui avait tourné le dos pour s'éloigner avec grâce et satisfaction. Et depuis ce fameux jour, elle était profondément frustrée. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre la face, et encore moins de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied. Elle lui en voulait. Même si elle imaginait que quelque part la brune escomptait cette réaction. Elle l'avait fait exprès.

Lightning soupira profondément en portant à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres, le finissant d'une traite. Boire ne calmerait pas son insatisfaction ni sa frustration, elle le savait parfaitement bien, et, elle n'ingurgitait pas de l'alcool dans ce sens. Non, elle avait juste eut besoin de sortir un peu et se changer les idées. Enfermée chez elle, elle aurait été seule et aurait tourné en rond.

- Je le ferai, finit-elle par dire. J'enverrai ma candidature à l'école des lieutenants.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je suis fier de toi, Farron.

- Mais… Est-ce que je peux quand même bosser la semaine prochaine pour remplacer l'officier Nabaat ? Je sais qu'elle est absente, et prendre ses heures ne me dérange pas.

Son supérieur poussa un profond soupir assez audible.

- Tu es vraiment têtue.

- Désolée, lieutenant.

- Ca marche, fit-il dans un petit sourire. Mais je veux un rapport sur la moindre de tes activités à la fin de la semaine, ainsi que ton dossier entièrement complété pour ta promotion sur mon bureau.

- Reçu Lieutenant, répondit-elle dans un demi-sourire qui marquait à sa façon son amusement réciproque.

Elle aimait négocier avec Amodar. Il gardait un semblant de professionnalisme pour dissimuler l'affection qu'il lui portait. Elle ne s'était jamais entendue aussi bien avec personne d'autre, sinon Serah. Le seul problème était que sa petite sœur était trop jeune, et elle ne pouvait lui confier ni ses craintes, ni ses doutes tandis que le grand brun était un véritable guide. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui poser les questions qu'elle voulait, qu'il lui répondrait toujours avec franchise, lui offrant avec plaisir, les conseils qu'il pouvait lui donner.

- Un autre verre, Farron ?

- Non, non, je conduis. Un seul suffira.

- Bien, tu es sérieuse.

Elle répondit d'un petit sourire en joignant ses mains devant elle. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son index opposé. Certaines choses lui pesaient sur la conscience, mais les mots refusaient de sortir, comme bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Elle aurait aimé extérioriser ses hésitations et ses appréhensions, mais rien… Aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, ou même, ne voulait se former en une pensée cohérente dans son cerveau. Ses inquiétudes reculaient et se terraient au fond de son esprit, comme si la lumière qu'Amodar aurait pu leur apporter aller les brûler vives.

Lightning n'avait pas l'habitude d'évoquer ses sentiments et, malgré un certain besoin de les faire sortir alors qu'ils l'étouffaient, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose qui lui faisait peur au moins autant qu'il la protégeait : sa fierté. Sa fichue fierté qui était autant son salut que le glaive qui s'abattrait un jour sur sa tête, tranchant net le fil de la vie auquel elle s'était toujours accroché avec une rage de vaincre qu'on ne pouvait lui retirer. Elle s'était toujours battue… battue contre tout, contre n'importe qui. Elle avait gagné sa place dans ce monde qui ne s'était jamais montré clément à son égard à la force de ses poings et de sa volonté qui lui permettait de se relever dès qu'elle posait un genou à terre.

Aujourd'hui elle était fière de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle pouvait dignement relever le menton et toiser au fond des yeux ses adversaires sans tressaillir. Elle était Lightning Farron.

[…]

_[deux semaines plus tard]_

De petits flocons se laissaient porter au gré du vent, tombant en douceur sur les plaines d'entraînement de la caserne de la Garde Civile. De simples cristaux de neige formant des étoiles qui s'éparpillaient et se laissaient mourir sur le sol verglacé en ce matin de début Décembre. Le froid mordant était au rendez-vous, alors que la neige s'accumulait depuis la veille en une longue chute continue et rythmée, recouvrant de son manteau immaculé le moindre petit carré de végétation.

Le sergent aux cheveux roses pâles resserra sa veste d'uniforme autour de ses épaules en essayant de calmer les tremblements de son corps qui frémissait à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'elle montait la garde en compagnie d'un blond dont le bonnet noir n'arrivait pas à aplatir entièrement sa coiffure désordonnée qui rebiquait. Mais Lightning n'en tenait plus compte depuis longtemps. De petites volutes de buée s'égrenaient sous ses yeux à chacune de ses expirations, lui faisant ressentir avec douleur une fêlure dans sa lèvre gercée. Cette surveillance lui paressait sans fin, prolongeant son calvaire ainsi que la souffrance de son corps qu'elle sentait lui répondre que partiellement. Elle n'en pouvait plus. A tous les sens du terme.

Essayant de bouger ses doigts gelés à l'intérieur de ses gants trop légers, elle crispa sa mâchoire en sentant son sang se remettre difficilement à circuler, atteignant péniblement ses extrémités. Le soldat à ses côtés avait bien essayé de faire la conversation pendant une demi-heure, mais avait rapidement abandonné, autant par désespoir d'obtenir une réponse de plus de trois mots, que par son incapacité à parler dans ce froid glacial. Alors il s'était tu, respectant un silence forcé aussi pur que la neige qui recouvrait à présent ses vêtements humides. Il porta ses mains à sa bouche pour souffler doucement dessus, même si cela n'arrangeait pas beaucoup sa situation.

Lightning de son côté, grelotait, la sensation de froid lui gelait le visage, seule partie de son anatomie non protégée par plusieurs couches de tissus. Elle fatiguait véritablement pour la première fois. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait enchaîné et supporté un surmenage comme elle n'en avait jamais subi. Son corps était en train de lui dire stop assez violemment. Elle savait que Serah s'inquiétait de ne jamais la voir rentrer avant vingt-deux heures pour être repartie au boulot dès cinq heures du matin. Elles se croisaient à peine. Et cela lui faisait mal quelque part… Mais, l'idée du sourire de sa petite sœur quand elle verrait son cadeau le vingt-cinq décembre, suffisait à la faire tenir debout.

Elle observa le paysage immaculé qui s'étirait sous ses yeux. Tout était calme, rien à signaler depuis des heures. Et elle fut heureuse quand elle vit s'avancer vers elle la relève menée par le lieutenant Amodar. Ce dernier marchait d'un pas lourd, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la poudreuse du camp militaire, et laissant de profondes empreintes de bottes. Il lui sourit gentiment en la hélant.

- Et bien Farron, un peu plus et tu te transformes en bloc de glace.

- Mes respects, lieutenant, répondit-elle, trop frigorifiée pour tenter un sourire. Je le reconnais… les tours de garde n'ont jamais été ma vocation.

- Heureusement le tien est terminé. Rigola-t-il. File, tu as déjà assez donné depuis ce matin.

- Non, j'ai encore l'exercice des nouvelles recrues à superviser avant la fin de la journée.

- Arrête-toi, là. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'as pas l'air en état de le faire.

Lightning voulut réfuter cette accusation qui la blessait dans sa fierté militaire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui montre de la pitié parce qu'elle était une femme. Mais le fait de se mouvoir après une longue immobilisation, lui fit d'un seul coup ressentir toute la fatigue de son anatomie. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux azur, faisant légèrement papillonner ses paupières. La notion d'équilibre lui échappa juste assez longtemps pour sentir ses jambes fléchir. Elle se rattrapa in-extremis dans un réflexe de survie militaire, en forçant inconsciemment sur sa jambe d'appuie afin de rester debout. Mais ce comportement n'échappa pas à son supérieur.

- Tu es épuisée. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû donner mon consentement pour tes différents remplacements. Tu es forte, Farron, mais comme nous tous, tu as tes limites. Va à l'infirmerie puis rentre chez toi.

Les idées peu claires, Lightning tenta vainement une nouvelle fois de protester, comme quoi ce n'était qu'un étourdissement à cause du froid. Mais le grand brun fut intransigeant. Si elle n'obéissait pas, il la collait au trou pour deux jours. Enfermée là-bas de force, elle pourrait se reposer. Le sergent, bien que mécontent, céda devant l'ordre.

Dans un salut militaire un peu sec, elle s'inclina avant de tituber une infime seconde. Inspirant profondément, elle refoula cette sensation persistante qui l'attirait vers le sol et mit un pied devant l'autre pour repartir d'une démarche droite. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer qu'il avait raison. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait encore tenir. La renvoyer à son domicile était, selon elle, une insulte à son endurance de soldat. Pourtant, pour être tout à fait honnête, elle se savait affaiblie ses journées étaient interminables et éprouvantes, elle n'arrêtait pas une seconde. Certes elle aimait l'action, mais là, elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé ses limites, et refusait de l'admettre.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie militaire, elle pénétra par la porte vitrée qui donnait sur un petit bureau. Une jeune femme répondant au nom d'Alyssa Zaidelle l'accueillit avec un petit sourire surpris. De courts cheveux blonds méchés de plusieurs nuances, sa peau était légèrement bronzée, et le soldat ne mit qu'une seconde à comprendre que sa couleur capillaire n'était pas naturelle à la vue de ses sourcils bruns.

- Oh Sergent Farron, c'est extrêmement rare de vous voir ici.

- Le Lieutenant m'envoie, répondit-elle sur un ton légèrement cassant n'attendant aucune réplique.

Son opposante reçue le message car elle se contenta de lui sourire en lui indiquant la pièce d'à côté qui regroupait des lits de camp alignés les uns aux autres, seulement séparés par des rideaux blancs.

- Retirez votre manteau et allongez-vous.

Lightning poussa un petit soupir qui signifiait très clairement que tout ceci était vraiment ridicule et qu'elle pouvait repartir travailler, mais à peine s'était-elle retournée pour expliciter sa pensée, que son vis-à-vis avait disparu. Le soldat grogna en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de son épaisse veste militaire pour les gardes d'hiver. Si elle avait été du genre à râler et à grommeler à haute voix, elle l'aurait fait. Mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, alors elle se contenta de le faire en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière revienne à ses côtés avec un tensiomètre et une petite mallette sertie d'une croix rouge médicale. A cette vision, le sergent haussa un sourcil.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'assit sur le rebord du lit dont les bordures métalliques tintèrent quand les boucles en acier des sangles de ses bottes les effleurèrent.

- Hum… un léger étourdissement. Mais ce n'est rien.

- Ca, c'est à moi de le dire. Retroussez votre manche, je vais vous prendre la tension.

Lightning obéit à contrecœur. A l'aide sa main opposée elle remonta sa manche avant de la rouler au niveau de son biceps. Ceci fait, elle reporta son regard cobalt sur la petite blonde qui s'afférait pour faire passer un brassard en tissu renforcé autour de son poignet pour le faire remonter jusqu'à sa veine principale. Le soldat se laissa faire, tout en observant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Quelque part, elle se sentait mal. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être celle dont on s'occupait. Cela allait contre ses principes.

La dénommée Alyssa appuya sur un soufflet à plusieurs reprises alors que le brassard se resserrait autour du bras gauche du sergent. Atteignant un degré d'étau qu'elle jugea suffisant, elle observa une aiguille qui oscillait sous ses yeux mais que le soldat n'arrivait pas à apercevoir.

- Et bien… votre tension artérielle est très basse, d'où votre malaise. Je suis même étonnée que vous ne vous soyez pas évanouie. Vous êtes en hypotension. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Pas grand-chose. Juste mon travail.

- Surmenage donc.

Elle relâcha la pression qui s'exerçait toujours sur le bras de la jeune militaire, lui retirant dans la foulée le brassard relié à l'appareil de mesure.

- Vous devriez faire attention, Sergent Farron. Votre esprit joue les guerriers, mais votre corps ne vous suit plus. Un repos s'impose.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai…

- Sergent, la coupa la blonde, faisant se taire l'intéressée. Tournez la tête, je vais prendre votre température dans l'oreille. Vous avez les yeux vitreux et je ne serais pas surprise de voir que vous couvez quelque chose.

- Hum.

Encore une fois le soldat dû se plier à son exigence sans un mot, et sentit un appareil en plastique froid se poser dans la cavité de son oreille avant qu'un « clac » sonore ne retentisse et que l'infirmière le lui retire de nouveau.

- Trente-neuf, sept, commenta-t-elle. J'avais raison.

Lightning ne dit rien, observant d'un œil fatigué et résigné ce petit bout de femme qui attrapait un téléphone dans une de ses poches pour passer un coup de fil avant de quitter la pièce à nouveau. Le sergent se laissa tomber sur le matelas dans un profond soupir. Elle devait le reconnaître, elle ne se sentait pas au meilleur de ses capacités, mais quand même… Elle ne voulait pas que ce petit affaiblissement puisse remettre en questions tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits jusqu'à présent. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, et ne voulait en aucun cas inquiéter Serah pour rien. Mais alors qu'elle fixait le plafond, sa vision se mit légèrement à tourner comme si elle avait trop bu, tandis qu'un froid interne la fit violemment frissonner. Sa fièvre faisait des hauts et bas…

Une tête blonde réapparut après un court laps de temps pour lui annoncer qu'on la reconduirait chez elle et que son véhicule personnel resterait à la base. Ecoutant encore une fois sa raison plutôt que son corps, elle voulut se défendre, mais l'infirmière lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était en état de conduire et que de toute façon, elle venait d'appeler son supérieur. Le Lieutenant Amodar lui-même, lui ordonnait de prendre un arrêt maladie. Après un ultime soupir, elle finit par consentir. A croire que le monde se liguait vraiment contre elle.

Une heure passa comme un lointain songe insaisissable pour Lightning qui sentait sa température corporelle augmenter, la faisant transpirer et se sentir nauséeuse. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps se déshydratait. Son tour de garde de ce matin avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle était définitivement malade. Et le trajet jusque chez elle lui fut désagréable au possible alors qu'elle grelottait sur le siège passager de la Ford d'Amodar. Elle avait accepté de rentrer chez elle accompagnée de personne d'autre sinon lui. Un dernier caprice fiévreux qui lui avait été finalement accordé, quand le grand brun avait annoncé qu'il s'en chargerait dès qu'il aurait eu terminé son inspection des recrues de la PSICOM, l'unité d'élite. Et il avait tenu parole.

L'épaulant gentiment, il la reconduisit jusqu'à son appartement au deuxième étage, lui ouvrant la porte pour la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Il endossait le rôle qu'un parent aurait dû avoir. Il lui ordonna de s'allonger, avant de lui demander où se trouvait sa salle de bain. Il comptait fouiller dans la pharmacie et trouver quelque chose en attendant qu'elle puisse aller en urgence chez le médecin le lendemain.

Le temps qu'il revienne dans la chambre de sa subalterne, cette dernière s'était assoupie, lessivée par tous les efforts qu'elle avait précédemment rendus pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Souriant malgré lui, il lui déposa un verre d'eau ainsi qu'une boîte de médicaments antidouleur sur sa table de chevet, accompagné d'un petit mot comme quoi il devait retourner à la caserne mais qu'il appellerait Serah pour l'avertir qu'elle était dorénavant en arrêt.

[…]

_[Trois jours plus tard]_

Le cours de littérature avait commencé depuis plus de trois-quarts d'heure, et Serah prenait de rapides notes en fonction des commentaires de sa professeur qui leur parlait de la vie d'un auteur et romancier célèbre, dont elle devrait connaître l'entière biographie pour son examen final. D'habitude elle aimait écouter les déboires passionnés de la grande brune qui, au vue de sa grande culture, aimait donner des anecdotes marrantes et mnémotechniques pour leur faire apprendre plus facilement ses longs cours fastidieux. Elle était une excellente enseignante que la cadette des Farron appréciait beaucoup. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle avait beau essayer, le cœur n'y était pas. Elle n'écoutait la jeune femme aux yeux verts que d'une oreille distraite, ses cours se remplissant de trous à cause de son manque d'attention. Elle s'inquiétait pour Lightning. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne quittait pas son lit, sa fièvre restant bien trop élevée pour qu'elle puisse ne mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied devant l'autre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi faible, et savait que ses migraines la faisaient délirer. Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée de la laisser seule toute la journée.

Vanille assise à ses côtés, comme à à peu près tous les cours, grattait sa feuille en silence, lui jetant parfois de petits regards. Elle ne comprenait pas l'abattement de son amie depuis quelques jours. Voyant les coups d'oeil incessants qu'elle jetait à son portable, elle soupçonnait soit une histoire de cœur liée à Snow, soit quelque chose concernant Lightning. Et bien qu'elle lui ait déjà posée la question, elle avait vu Serah la regarder en lui disant « Non, t'inquiète pas. Tout va très bien. » avec un petit sourire gêné qui sonnait faux. Sourire qui n'avait pas le moins du monde convaincu la petite rouquine qui n'avait pourtant pas insisté. Mais aujourd'hui, sa camarade aux cheveux roses semblait vraiment agitée et en proie à un tourment intérieur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Lui mettant un discret petit coup de coude, elle attira son attention et immédiatement, deux magnifiques yeux bleus se tournèrent vers elle :

- Tu rêves ? Demanda la rousse dans un petit sourire.

- Ah je-… oui, pardon. T'as suivi ce que la prof a dit ? Répondit Serah en se penchant pour rattraper la phrase qu'elle venait de manquer.

- C'est rare que toi, tu me copies ! D'habitude c'est plutôt Yuj qui le fait.

- Haha, j'avoue…

Fang se racla la gorge en s'arrêtant dans son discours. Ses yeux émeraude se braquèrent sur les deux jeunes filles qui discutaient à voix basse. Réprimant un petit sourire, elle roula des yeux en prenant un air qui se voulait autoritaire.

- Mesdemoiselles, Dia, Farron… Je vous dérange peut-être ? Ou l'une d'entre vous aimerez prendre ma place et nous parler de Jack London ? Vu votre enthousiasme actuel, je vois qu'il vous passionne et que vous avez beaucoup de choses à dire sur lui car je suis certaine que si je vous demande votre sujet de discussion j'obtiendrais une réponse s'approchant de « Nous parlions de votre cours, madame ».

Les deux fautives se recroquevillèrent sur leurs chaises en baissant les yeux sur le livre qu'elles partageaient sans plus oser prononcer le moindre mot. A cette vision, Fang ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Pour la peine, Vanille, tu vas me faire le plaisir de lire le passage suivant et de m'en expliquer le sens selon le courant littéraire qui s'enflammait petit à petit au XVIIIème siècle.

- J-je… Oui.

- Bien, nous t'écoutons.

[…]

Quand la sonnerie libératrice retentit un quart d'heure plus tard, annonçant une pause entre leurs deux heures de littérature, Serah poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en sortant de la salle et en attrapant son portable. Elle n'avait cessé d'envoyer des messages à sa grande sœur, qui les avait laissés sans réponse. Il fallait qu'elle tente de l'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles et vérifier que malgré tout, elle allait bien. Mais son appel après de lentes tonalités tomba sur messagerie. Grinçant des dents, elle décolla son mobile de son oreille pour composer le numéro du téléphone fixe qu'elle avait laissé à portée de main sur la table de chevet pour Lightning.

Si elle ne répondait pas sur celui-là, c'est que quelque chose clochait vraiment. Elle pressa la touche d'appel avant de reporter son communicateur au niveau de son tympan droit. La connexion se fit immédiatement, mais : même résultat. Elle ne répondait pas. Raccrochant pour la deuxième fois, Serah était tiraillée entre son devoir d'élève sérieuse et celui de sœur qui voulait à la faire voler au chevet de sa grande sœur. Faisant quelques pas de va-et-vient angoissés, elle cherchait une solution à sa situation. D'un côté elle ne pouvait rater des cours avec son examen final à venir, mais de l'autre, elle pouvait encore moins laisser Lightning toute seule avec ses quarante degrés de fièvre constants. Elle s'arrêta dans sa marche chaotique au moment où Vanille sortit à son tour de la salle pour la rejoindre. Elles se fixèrent un instant, juste assez pour que Serah ait une illumination en fixant ces deux yeux vert émeraude rieurs.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Vanille en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu me fixes comme si tu venais d'avoir une idée de génie.

- C'est exactement ça.

La petite rouquine arqua un sourcil, l'incitant à poursuivre avec ce petit air étonné qui lui était propre. Elle se demandait si l'état actuel de stress de sa camarade allait lui retomber dessus. Et il fallait croire qu'elle avait raison.

- Tu peux me prendre la fin du cours ?

- Pardon ?

Vanille dévisagea la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec un profond ahurissement. C'était bien la première fois que Serah sous-entendait l'idée même de sécher un cours. Elle était plus habituée à la voir se battre pour aller en classe quelle qu'en soit la raison, plutôt que ce genre de questions. A vrai dire, elle se serait plus attendue à l'entendre de la bouche de Yuj. Quoique… lui, il ne demandait même pas. Il ne venait simplement pas s'il était fatigué, et attendait sagement que Maqui lui passe les cours. Un duo où, pour la première, fois un blond représentait le cerveau.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux fixa son opposante durant quelques secondes, admirant sans même le vouloir ses yeux d'un bleu très pâle qui reflétaient une inquiétude qu'elle lui avait rarement vue. Elle esquissa un petit sourire dans le but de la réconforter.

- Tout à l'heure, je voulais te demander : Lightning ou Snow, mais maintenant je sais. Pas besoin que tu me répondes, c'est Lightning.

- Hein ? Mais… Comment ?

Vanille posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Tu aimes beaucoup Snow, mais la famille reste la famille. Et tu n'en as qu'une. Un copain tu pourras toujours en changer, mais pas de sœur. Va la retrouver, je trouverais une excuse pour la prof.

Serah écarquilla les yeux, émue. Vanille était sa meilleure amie et celle qui la comprenait peu importe la situation. Beaucoup la pensaient naïve et immature, alors qu'elle renfermait une véritable profondeur derrière un air joyeux et avenant pour n'inquiéter personne. Elle était quelqu'un d'extrêmement bon et généreux, il était dommage que les autres ne sachent pas voir au-delà des apparences. La cadette Farron s'avança pour enlacer son amie qui lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire.

- T'en fais pas, la rassura-t-elle. Récupère tes affaires, j'vais demander à Yuj d'occuper la prof pendant ce temps là.

- Merci, Vanille, répondit simplement Serah en redressant la tête.

- J'te dis que je gère, termina-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. Laisse faire la pro des plans improvisés !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses laissa un petit rire nerveux lui échapper. Elle était heureuse d'être soutenue et voir qu'elle avait autour d'elle des gens sur lesquels compter. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit Vanille se détacher de son étreinte pour siffler discrètement Yuj qui redressa la tête. Ses yeux gris-vert se portèrent immédiatement sur la rousse avec étonnement. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Il leva son regard au ciel dans un geste qui signifiait très clairement « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? J'ai une nuit à rattraper moi. » mais vint tout de même à sa rencontre. Souriant, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, mais que si cela avait un rapport avec les CD qu'il lui avait emprunté, il ne les avait pas sur lui.

- Non rien à voir. Je peux par contre te demander un service ?

- Quel genre ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Occuper la prof de la manière que tu veux, mais il faut qu'elle quitte la salle assez longtemps pour que Serah fasse ses valises.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus tourna son regard vers l'intéressée à qui il devait sauver la vie.

- Tu comptes sécher ? Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Yuj ! S'outra Vanille en lui mettant un coup dans l'épaule. Fais simplement ce que je t'ai demandé !

- Rooh ça va, j'y vais. Mais… J'ai le droit à un bisou pour paiement ?

La rouquine poussa un soupir entendu en lui répondant qu'elle lui avait déjà gratuitement prêté ses CD de musique qu'il avait donc une dette envers elle. Grommelant comme quoi les femmes étaient des négociatrices invivables, le jeune homme re-rentra dans la classe en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son enseignante. Cette dernière, assise derrière son office, attendait que la sonnerie de reprise du cours retentisse en relisant ses notes. Ses yeux verts lagon parcouraient tranquillement les nombreuses lignes qu'elle avait elle-même écrites dans un paisible instant de calme.

Yuj se porta à sa hauteur en silence, attendant qu'elle relève la tête pour l'autoriser à parler. Ce qu'elle fit dans les secondes qui suivirent, dévisageant son élève pour l'inciter à dire ce qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

- Oui, Yuj ?

L'intéressé décida de pousser la comédie à son paroxysme et peignit sur ses traits un air de profonde gêne et désespoir.

- Madame, je suis désolé de vous demander ça mais… Maqui et moi avons oublié tous nos documents pour le cours sur la poésie…

- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?...

- Désolé, madame. C'est ma faute…

- Et vous ne pourriez pas demander à vos voisins de vous passer des copies ?

- C'est ça tout le problème… tous ceux à qui nous avons demandé autour de nous partagent déjà les leurs… je me demandais si, (il marqua un temps d'hésitation) vous pourriez nous les photocopier une nouvelle fois ?

La grande brune poussa un petit soupir de reproche en se redressant. Yuj eut la décence d'afficher un air contrit et honteux en emboitant le pas de son enseignante qui lui fit signe de la suivre en salle des professeurs. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce sous le regard fuyant de Serah et celui amusé de Vanille qui leva un discret pouce en direction du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait ôté son air malheureux pour afficher un sourire victorieux. Il était le roi des excuses bidon. Maqui le regarda à son tour passer devant ses yeux en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que son camarade avait encore fait ? Surtout qu'à la vue de son air triomphal, le blond se doutait qu'il avait encore tenté de faire une ânerie. Il lui envoya un rapide sms pour lui poser la question alors qu'il disparaissait avec leur professeur. Quel était encore ce plan tordu ?

Vanille et Serah quant à elles, ne perdirent pas une seconde en interrogations et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle pour plier le sac de celle aux cheveux roses avant de s'élancer à nouveau dans les couloirs du bâtiment de lettres et d'histoire. La rouquine accompagna son amie jusqu'au portail d'entrée du lycée en lui disant une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour la suite. Serah lui accorda un dernier sourire amical avant de partir en courant vers son arrêt de bus où un long véhicule portant le numéro qui la ramenait habituellement chez elle était en train de s'arrêter. En plus, la chance était avec elle. Elle s'engouffra dedans sous le regard surpris du conducteur avant de sortir sa carte électronique de validation.

- Bonjour !

- B'jour.

Le saluant imperceptiblement, elle le quitta pour partir en quête d'une place assise vers le fond. Elle avait appris avec Lightning à toujours observer les allés et venues des autres utilisateurs des moyens de transports, et moins on avait de monde dans son dos, mieux c'était. Elle trouva donc son bonheur presque machinalement, pour en suivant, sortir son téléphone portable et appeler à nouveau celui de son aînée. Ses essais se soldèrent à nouveau par des échecs, et cela l'inquiétait vraiment.

De même, histoire de ne pas arranger son état de stress son cœur battait frénétiquement face à toutes les entorses à la règle qu'elle était en train de faire. De toute sa brillante scolarité, elle n'avait jamais manqué un cours sinon par maladie. C'était la première fois qu'elle séchait, et cela lui procurait un étrange frisson d'adrénaline et de contentement. Certes, c'était mal. Mais elle se sentait puissante quelque part. C'était très étrange. Elle inspira profondément. C'était une raison exceptionnelle, elle devait se rassurer de cette manière.

[…]

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit alors que Fang et Yuj revenaient de leur escapade en salle des professeurs. Le jeune homme était un très bon acteur qui savait remettre ses dons de locution à son visage angélique. Il lui permettait de se faire sous-estimer par ses interlocuteurs. Une véritable aubaine pour le petit voyou qu'il était. A quoi bon inventer une excuse quand votre expression faciale et votre petit sourire désolé parlaient à votre place ?

- Tu me feras le plaisir Yuj de penser à tes documents la prochaine fois, le réprimanda la brune en passant la porte de la salle de nouveau remplie.

- Oui madame, ça ne se reproduira plus, s'excusa-t-il en dissimulant son air amusé.

- Bien, retourne à ta place.

Il inclina la tête avant de fendre la rangée pour retourner au fond de la classe où Maqui l'attendait en souriant. Vanille l'avait mis au courant de la situation avant même qu'il ne réponde à son texto. Le blond avait donc dissimulé dans son sac les photocopies qu'il n'avait en réalité pas oubliées. Poussant un petit soupir entendu, il observa son ami s'asseoir à ses côtés avant qu'il ne dépose leurs nouveaux documents fraîchement imprimés sur la table double qu'ils partageaient.

- Tu es vraiment le roi des imbéciles, commenta Maqui.

- Ca va, hein. C'était pour la bonne cause.

- Tu ne sais pas dire « non » à Vanille, c'est affligeant…

- Dixit celui qui est follement amoureux de Lebreau… Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton complexe d'infériorité face à elle ?

Le blond rougit sensiblement en fronçant les sourcils. Il détestait que l'on aborde ce sujet personnel. Surtout que Yuj le savait parfaitement et ramenait la brune dans la conversation dès qu'il voulait le faire taire. Et encore une fois, cela fonctionna. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se renfrogna en décidant de ne plus sortir un mot du cours. Cela lui apprendrait.

Fang, quant à elle, revenue devant le tableau, récupéra une craie blanche afin d'inscrire le nouveau sujet d'ouverture de chapitre. Mais alors qu'elle se tournait vers la classe pour leur demander ce qu'ils pensaient et savaient des mythes et légendes dans la poésie, elle remarqua la chaise vide à côté de Vanille. Marquant une pause, elle afficha un air surpris avant d'interroger la rouquine.

- Serah n'est plus là ?

Vanille se tortilla un instant sur sa chaise en essayant de garder une voix neutre. C'était l'instant de vérité. Celui où elle ferait passer le mensonge.

- Elle est allée à l'infirmerie, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

- A l'infirmerie, tu dis, reprit Fang, sceptique. Avec ses affaires ?...

Vanille sentit la chaleur de la culpabilité embraser son corps alors qu'elle souriait gentiment, se rendant compte que malgré tout, il était plus facile que ce qu'elle ne croyait de mentir et d'inventer des excuses au fur et à mesure.

- Oui, parce que si c'est une gastro, ce qui était fort probable vu ses symptômes, l'infirmière va forcément la renvoyer chez elle. C'est très contagieux.

Fang afficha un air pas du tout convaincu et lut dans le regard de jade qui lui faisait face un sentiment qui se voulait innocent. Mais elle connaissait bien mieux Vanille que ce qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir ainsi.

- Si tu le dis… Reprenons, je vous prie. Maqui ? Tu peux nous lire le poème page deux ?

- Bien m'dame.

- Et vous autres, silence.

Elle cuisinerait la rouquine à la sortie du cours.

* * *

**To be continued~****  
****Moi ménager le suspense ? Naaaan... xD****  
****En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !****  
****Kiwi****.**


	4. Not Easy to Love

**Well well Soldiers !****  
****Wah, longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Mais là, il y a plusieurs facteurs qui ont joués, notamment mes études…. Ah oui… De geek ultime et auteur plutôt productive, je suis passée à ermite sans vie sociale sinon mes révisions. L'éclate totale pendant près d'un mois je vous dit pas… JE SUIS EN VACANCES DEPUIS HIER SOIR ! Et je peux enfin tenter de faire des nuits de sommeil complètes, de manger autre chose que des trucs en trois minutes et surtout… renouer des liens forts avec mon PC et ma PS3 qui a pris la poussière pendant bien trop longtemps.****  
****Bref bref ! Ne parlons pas de tout cela, et réjouissons nous de l'arrivée de ce chapitre 4 qui s'est fait longuement attendre d'après les messages que j'ai pu recevoir, et je tiens à présenter mes excuses à tout le monde et plus particulièrement Farfadet du bois (merci pour ce petit message de motivation xD), à Tomberry (non je ne m'arrête pas là, regarde !) et à ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu. Et puis au passage, je tiens à remercier Scarlet, Kalimero et Amiante pour leurs commentaires auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement mais que j'ai lu et qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci à vous !****Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**Kiwi****.**

* * *

_Not Easy to Love_

La deuxième heure de cours de littérature se termina au moment où la grande brune qui présidait sa classe finit de donner le travail à faire pour la semaine suivante. La sonnerie n'avait pas encore retentit, mais elle libéra ses élèves avec deux minutes d'avance. Au plus grand bonheur de ceux-ci, soit dit en passant. Mais loin d'être innocent, cette action était une manœuvre qu'elle mettait en place pour en isoler une qu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'observer durant toute l'heure précédente. Fang eut juste le temps de reposer son livre sur son bureau sous le brouhaha des chaises qui raclèrent le sol ainsi que des voix de ses élèves qui s'élevèrent joyeusement. Ils la remercièrent poliment en quittant la salle, alors qu'au moment où Vanille recula sa chaise, elle l'interrompit dans son geste.

- Vanille ?

La rouquine redressa la tête, croisant le regard de son enseignante qui la fixait avec une résolution qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle déglutit en finissant de plier ses affaires, sous les airs inquiets et surpris de Yuj et Maqui.

- Je peux te parler un instant ? Demanda la grande brune.

- J'ai cours en suivant… Tenta-t-elle pour sa défense.

- Ca ne te prendra pas plus de quelques secondes crois-moi.

- Hum, bien, madame.

Fang rangea à son tour ses affaires alors que sa classe se vidait définitivement pour n'y laisser qu'elle et sa jeune élève qui semblait mal à l'aise. Elle prit son temps, montrant bien à son vis-à-vis qu'elle maîtrisait la situation. Il fallait laisser le stress de la culpabilité monter.

Vanille passa la hanse de son sac à son épaule en détournant pendant une infime seconde les yeux. Mais ce fut assez. La brune le remarqua immédiatement et dissimula tant bien que mal le petit sourire sardonique qui tendait à poindre. Elle intima à son élève de s'approcher d'un petit signe de tête.

- Mme Yun ? Demanda Vanille.

- Ne joue pas à la plus fine avec moi, Vanille. Tu sais bien qu'en dehors des heures de cours, je suis Fang.

La rouquine esquissa une petite mine désolée. Il fallait croire qu'elle s'était faite avoir sur toute la ligne. Elle ne pouvait tromper le sixième sens de sa grande sœur. Et celle-ci profitait largement de l'avantage qu'elle avait en cet instant.

- Où est Serah ? Répéta calmement la brune en croisant les bras.

- Je te l'ai dit, à l'infirmerie…

- Je vois… Donc ton échange de regards avec Yuj et Maqui était purement innocent.

- Qu-… ? Comment tu sais ? S'inquiéta soudainement la rouquine en écarquillant les yeux.

Un long sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de la plus grande des deux, alors qu'une étincelle d'intelligence pétillait au fond de son regard céladon.

- Je ne le savais pas. J'ai prêché le faux pour avoir le vrai, et tu n'as pas marché, tu as couru. Tu fais une piètre menteuse, tu sais ?

- Pfeu… On peut rien te cacher à toi, c'est vraiment chiant.

- Hep, pas de gros mots.

- Je sais mais là, y a pas d'autre mot pour le coup.

Fang poussa un petit soupir amusé en tendant son bras droit pour relever tendrement le menton de son opposante. Leurs yeux, réciproquement émeraude, se captèrent. Ce contact visuel obligea un petit silence à les envelopper de son doux manteau. Il représentait à la fois un certain reproche mais aussi une affection qui allait au-delà des mots. La cadette de leur famille recomposée plongea ses iris dans un océan tranquille qui lui transmettait son profond attachement. Fang était comme cela… Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, elle arrivait toujours à deviner la vérité. C'était comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Elles n'avaient pas de lien de sang, mais leurs sentiments respectifs avaient toujours dépassés cette simple condition. Elles avaient grandi ensemble dans un orphelinat de banlieue. Ce n'avait jamais été le grand luxe, et s'y procurer deux repas par jour relevait souvent du miracle. Mais, dès le premier jour la grande brune l'avait prise sous son aile. Elle s'était interposée entre elle et un gamin bagarreur qui tentait de faire régner sa piètre autorité par la peur. Fang l'avait alors toujours protégée, défendue et aidé à s'instruire. Et Vanille l'avait toujours admirée en retour. Peu importe comment on pouvait la voir à cause de ses origines hispaniques, ou de son accent, pour elle, Fang était rayonnante comme un soleil. Elle apportait la joie et le rire partout où elle allait. Cela semblait émaner de son être entier, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il suffisait qu'elle vous sourie et tous vos malheurs semblaient d'un seul coup peser moins lourd sur vos épaules. Elle apportait des solutions à des problèmes insolubles comme si la réponse était évidente.

Elle pouvait parfois sembler provocante et immature dans sa façon de s'exprimer, mais en réalité, il n'en était rien. Fang était quelqu'un d'extrêmement réfléchi qui savait concilier pensée et action. Elle faisait croire à une certaine stupidité en tendant des perches énormes, mais ce n'était que dans le but d'analyser son interlocuteur et de l'aider à se dévoiler pour l'aider. Elle était incorrigible… Elle essayait toujours d'aider les autres. Et quand Vanille lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi elle faisait cela, elle avait seulement répondu : « le sourire. » La rouquine l'avait regardé sans comprendre de longues secondes, la faisant rire. La brune s'était alors penchée pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front et lui citer une phrase qui était restée à jamais gravée dans son esprit : « Un sourire ne coûte rien et produit beaucoup. Il enrichit ceux qui le reçoivent, sans appauvrir ceux qui le donnent. Il ne dure qu'un instant, mais son souvenir est parfois éternel. » Elle avait ensuite marqué une pause, pour finalement rire doucement et ajouter « J'adore ton sourire Vanille. Sois heureuse, et transmet cette joie autour de toi. ». La rouquine avait, depuis lors, toujours cru en ces mots. Ils étaient devenus son principe de vie. Le sang n'avait rien à voir avec leur relation, car elles étaient plus unies que n'importe quelle famille.

- Tu sais ce qu'a dit Anton Tchekhov dans un texte qu'il a nommé « Lettres » ? Finit par demander Fang.

Vanille secoua la tête pour toute réponse. Sa grande sœur reprit alors :

- Il a dit « Nulle raison ne pourrait justifier le mensonge. ». Tu ne voudrais pas le contredire ? Rit-elle.

- Non, rougit alors la plus jeune. Mais… (elle marqua une pause). Serah n'a jamais séché, je te le jure, elle ne voulait pas crois moi ! Ce n'était vraiment pas contre toi ou ton cours !

L'intéressée hocha simplement la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Elle a… un problème familial. J'en sais pas plus que toi, mais seulement que ça concerne sa grande sœur : Lightning.

- Lightning ? Répéta Fang en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui.

- Et tu sais où elle est allée ?

- Elle est rentrée chez elle. Elle a pris son bus. De mémoire, elle n'a qu'une vingtaine de minutes de trajet, donc… elle doit déjà y être. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Rien, laisse. (L'enseignante fit semblant de regarder sa montre pour toute excuse). Oh et tu ferais bien de filer, sinon tu vas être en retard.

- Ah oui ! En effet ! De mémoire, t'as plus cours à donner là… On se retrouve ce soir ?

- Ouaip. J'm'occuperai du dîner.

- Je veux des macaronis, termina la rouquine en passant la porte. A toute alors !

- Attend Vanille.. ?

- Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

- Plus de mensonges.

- De toute façon, tu arrives toujours à faire éclater la vérité… rit-elle en quittant pour de bon la salle. Je vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à me fatiguer.

Fang la regarda partir, songeuse. Elle-même connaissait le sérieux de Serah et son départ précipité ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas pu attendre la fin des cours vu qu'elle avait demandé à Vanille de mentir pour la couvrir. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle comprenait soudainement le plan de la jeune femme. Tout lui parut limpide maintenant qu'elle connaissait une partie de l'histoire : _Yuj…_

Elle soupira profondément. Ils avaient utilisé la plus vieille méthode d'attaque qui n'ait jamais existée : la distraction pour détourner l'attention de l'ennemi. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus avait servi d'appât pendant que la jeune Farron se faisait la male. Ingénieux. Stupide et immature, mais bien joué elle devait le reconnaître. Pourtant, ce plan de fuite organisée mis à part, cette histoire l'inquiétait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître personnellement Lightning pour savoir qu'elle possédait une fierté monstrueuse. Cet état de fait était inscrit dans son regard azur et dans sa manière de se tenir. Pour certains, elle pouvait paraître seulement froide et laconique. Mais pour qui savait observer un temps soit peu les signaux émanant de son corps, elle était en réalité en alerte constante et trop renfermée pour oser ne serait-ce qu'évoquer ses sentiments. Et cela se remarquait à ses épaules carrées et tendues. Une veine musculeuse restait toujours tirée à la base de son cou, preuve d'un tourment perpétuel. Elle était une véritable boule de nerfs sous une apparente tranquillité.

La grande brune se passa une main sur le visage afin de se masser légèrement les tempes. Si une histoire de ce genre était arrivée à un autre de ses élèves, elle n'aurait rien fait pour remédier à la situation… Pas par absence d'inquiétude ou manque de professionnalisme, non, mais parce que ce même élève avait forcément des parents pour gérer la situation. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Serah. Cette gamine d'à peine dix-sept ans se retrouvait à manquer les cours pour porter assistance à sa grande-sœur, unique représentante de leur famille. Et cela, elle ne pouvait le laisser passer… Sans parler du fait, qu'outre le comportement de son élève, elle devait reconnaître ne pas apprécier savoir que son soldat était peut-être dans un sale état. Elle réfléchit donc pendant quelques secondes à une solution en fermant les clapets de son sac en cuir contenant ses cours. Elle n'avait qu'un moyen d'intervenir. Un seul et unique. Et celui-ci pouvait se révéler doublement gagnant pour elle maintenant qu'elle y songeait. Il était diablement ingénieux en réalité… On était loin d'une petite distraction montée sur un coup de tête… Non, son plan à elle était bien plus tordu et pourrait se révéler payant. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin en récupérant ses affaires pour se diriger vers la salle des professeurs.

[…]

Serah de son côté était arrivée à destination depuis plus d'une demi-heure et s'appliquait à changer les compresses sur le front de sa grande sœur pour essayer de faire diminuer sa fièvre. Affolée, elle était entrée dans leur appartement comme une furie pour se rendre compte que Lightning était dans un vague état second et gémissait doucement sous le contrecoup des symptômes de sa maladie. Elle n'avait pas répondu par simple incapacité à ne serait-ce qu'entrouvrir les yeux. Elle était vraiment affaiblie. Serah ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Et dire qu'elle refusait catégoriquement d'aller chez le médecin…

- Lightning ? L'appela sa cadette. Ca ne peut plus durer… Je vais appeler le docteur pour qu'il se déplace à domicile… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

- Je t'ai dit… que ça allait, murmura l'intéressée dans une grimace. Ca va… passer… Rien qu'un coup de fatigue…

- Un coup de fatigue ? Répéta la plus jeune avec une pointe de sarcasme. Light', ça fait trois jours que tu es étendue là ! Tu en as conscience au moins ?

- Trois jours ?...

- Oui.

Serah, assise sur le bord du lit, passa à nouveau le gant de toilette frais sur le visage de sa sœur. La fièvre la faisait transpirer et déformait dans la douleur son beau visage d'habitude calme et serein. Jetant un regard sur la table de chevet, elle remarqua que Lightning avait quand même ingurgité les cachets antidouleur. C'était toujours ça de pris…

La jeune Farron savait que son aînée détestait tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à un médecin ou à un hôpital depuis la mort de leur parent. Cet état d'esprit en était presque devenu phobique vu sa résistance quand Serah lui avait proposé de l'accompagner au cabinet médical le plus proche. La cadette était trop jeune à l'époque pour se souvenir avec précision de tout ce qui s'était passé. Surtout que Lightning l'avait maintenu le plus possible en dehors de cette affaire pour la protéger et l'épargner. Mais elle savait en contre partie que le soldat avait dû passer de longues heures seule dans un couloir d'hôpital à attendre des nouvelles qui ne venaient jamais. Depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais voulu y remettre un pied.

Serah poussa un petit soupir en mettant des glaçons dans un petit sachet pour le reposer sur le front de son aînée. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle se remette rapidement. Elle détestait la voir comme cela, voire elle n'aurait jamais cru la voir un jour dans un état pareil. Pour elle, quand elle pensait à Lightning, elle voyait une personne grande et forte qui savait lui sourire tendrement et la prendre dans ses bras quand elle était effrayée ou qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Souvent, leur relation n'avait rien de fusionnel ou d'effusif, mais elle était pure et magnifique. Sa grande sœur veillait toujours sur elle et faisait tout pour qu'elle ait la meilleure vie possible.

Un petit gémissement fiévreux la tira de ses pensées, alors que les sourcils de l'intéressée se fronçaient à cause d'une vague de douleur. Serah se sentit dépassée tandis que la panique s'emparait d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Et elle, que pouvait-elle faire pour la soulager ?

- Light, Light… Parle-moi. Où as-tu mal ?

- J-je… Je n'ai pas mal…

- Arrête de dire ça ! Je sais que c'est faux. Où ?!

Le soldat serra les dents en inspirant par petites saccades. Son corps ne cessait de la tirailler et de l'élancer sans relâche. C'était éprouvant autant physiquement que moralement. Et bien que la douleur s'intensifia dans son crâne, elle persistait à ne pas vouloir inquiéter Serah. Son inconscient veillait à l'épargner malgré le gouffre dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seule, mais essayait quand même.

- De l'eau… finit-elle par chuchoter. S'il te plaît…

- De l'eau ?! Bouge pas, je t'apporte ça, bondit Serah en s'élançant hors de la pièce.

Lightning esquissa une petite grimace amusée en songeant que de toute façon elle ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin vu son état. Son corps ne lui répondait absolument pas. Plus tôt, elle avait tenté de bouger son bras et celui-ci avait semblé peser plusieurs tonnes, restant obstinément étendu sur le matelas à ses côtés. C'était comme si ses membres s'étaient détachés de son anatomie pour ne plus être que des bouts de bois inutiles et incompétents.

Le soldat ferma à nouveau les yeux, son esprit tournait comme si la Terre allait s'écrouler. Et elle ne pouvait plus supporter la vision de son lustre qui tanguait avec la mauvaise intention de se décrocher du plafond pour venir l'assommer pour de bon. Tout ceci était fou… elle était en train de devenir dingue. Tout son être semblait s'embraser comme si récemment on avait remplacé les globules rouges de son sang par de la lave en fusion qui la rendait nauséeuse et maladroite. Rien que soulever un verre d'eau relevait d'un exploit. C'en devenait affligeant…

Comment avait-elle pu tomber si bas à cause d'un bête coup de froid ?

[…]

Serah ouvrit un placard vitrée dans la cuisine duquel elle tira un verre arrondi. Le posant sur le plan de travail, elle ouvrit en suivant le réfrigérateur pour en tirer une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Elle en versa une partie dans le verre qu'elle venait de prendre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit rempli à moitié, puis elle compléta avec de l'eau tiède du robinet. L'eau trop froide n'aurait pas été agréable pour sa soeur, il valait mieux compenser pour que la température soit finalement idéale.

Son travail accompli, elle retourna dans la chambre où Lightning n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'assit à nouveau sur le rebord du matelas et approcha le verre de ses lèvres en lui disant de redresser légèrement la tête. Son opposante lui obéit, les yeux mi-clos, elle paressait ailleurs. Mais Serah eut à peine le temps de lui donner quelques gorgées que des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée la firent réagir. Etonnée, elle reporta son regard de la porte de la chambre de sa sœur à son beau visage pour lui demander :

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

L'intéressée ouvrit un œil, son regard fiévreux lui faisant passer le message : « Tu crois que j'ai envie de voir quelqu'un là ?! ». Elle n'avait pas tord. Serah se redressa donc en posant le verre sur la table de chevet pour sortir de la pièce et se diriger vers l'entrée de leur appartement. Elle traversa rapidement le petit couloir qui donnait sur le salon pour finalement atteindre la porte principale. Porte qu'elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir faite basculer sur ses gonds. Sur son palier se tenait une figure Ô combien reconnaissable qui attendait les bras croisés avec un petit air à la fois provocateur et réprobateur. Son enseignante : Oerba Yun Fang. Serah manqua une série de battements cardiaque en sentant sa salive rester bloquée dans sa gorge.

- Ma-madame… ?

- Quelle coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? Fit son opposante dans une ombre de sourire malicieux.

La jeune fille garda la bouche ouverte durant quelques secondes trop abasourdie pour pouvoir répondre. Comment sa professeur pouvait-elle bien être ici ? Sous ses yeux ? Elle cligna pour vérifier qu'elle n'hallucinait pas, mais lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, la jeune femme à la peau halée était toujours là. Bien trop réelle pour n'être qu'un tour joué par son imagination.

- Mais… Que faîtes vous ici ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, s'amusa-t-elle. Tu n'es pas sensée être en cours, Serah ?

- Oui-i mais…

- Je peux entrer ? La coupa gentiment son interlocutrice. On sera mieux pour discuter à l'intérieur je pense.

Pour toute réponse Serah s'écarta pour laisser entrer sa professeur de littérature. La grande brune esquissa un nouveau petit sourire en coin avant de décroiser les bras pour avancer et pénétrer dans l'appartement. Faisant quelques pas de côtés, elle laissa à son élève le soin de refermer la porte dans son dos, pour finalement la suivre au salon, où la jeune fille lui désigna une place sur le canapé. Avec grâce, elle contourna le sofa pour s'y asseoir avec une lenteur mesurée. Elle faisait durer le silence dans le seul but de faire réfléchir son opposante. Et à voir la couleur pâle de son visage, son cerveau fonctionnait certainement à deux cents à l'heure. Elle blêmissait à vue d'oeil au fur et à mesure des différentes hypothèses qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

La grande brune prit donc ses aises en gardant une position stricte pour conserver sa place de dominante. Elle ne devait pas laisser à Serah la moindre chance d'échapper à son jeu de rôle. Et pour cela, elle se devait d'ouvrir les hostilités :

- Tu sais que sécher les cours et t'enfuir du lycée en te créant un alibi falsifié est passible d'un renvoi temporaire de deux jours ?

Si la peau de Serah avait pu devenir plus blafarde, on aurait vu à travers à cet instant précis. La jeune fille déglutit alors que son opposante continuait sur sa lancée.

- De plus, ce genre de faute de parcours apparaîtra dans ton dossier scolaire qui te suivra toute ta vie. Et autant dire que pour une élève aussi brillante que toi… c'est quelque chose qui ne pardonne pas.

- J-je…

- Si j'avertissais la vie scolaire et le Conseiller Principal d'Education de ton cas, tu pourrais perdre l'entrée dans une université que tu convoites…

- Je suis tellement désolée, madame, couina la jeune fille en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je ne savais pas… J-je ne voulais pas…

Contre toute attente, alors qu'elle sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine, elle vit le visage de son vis-à-vis s'éclairer un petit sourire qui aspirait à la confidence.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Fang. Sinon je ne serais pas là et j'aurais déjà donné ton nom aux surveillants.

- A…alors que faîtes vous ici ?

- Je suis là pour t'aider Serah. Vanille m'a avoué que tu avais des problèmes familiaux… Et que c'était eux qui t'avaient obligés à sécher.

Serah voulut parler mais la brune leva une main devant elle pour lui intimer le silence.

- Laisse-moi finir. Je sais que ta grande sœur représente ta seule et unique famille, et peu importe ce qui lui est arrivé, il est tout à fait normal que tu veuilles lui porter secours… Mais sache une chose, Serah : tu es jeune et tu as des devoirs, notamment scolaires. Je suis certaine que Lightning ne sait pas que tu es en train de rater des cours pour elle, sinon elle serait en colère.

La jeune fille baissa la tête avec culpabilité, trouvant soudainement très instructif de fixer ses pieds qui se tortillaient. Son enseignante sourit gentiment à cette vision.

- N'oublie jamais que ta grande sœur se bat pour toi, pour que tu réussisses dans la vie. Ne la déçois pas…

- Oui madame, répondit faiblement Serah.

Fang pencha la tête sur le côté dans le but de capter le regard de son opposante. Les deux yeux bleus de son élève tendaient à fuir tout contact visuel.

- Tu n'as pas à assumer à ton âge toutes ces responsabilités, c'est pour ça que je suis venue. Alors maintenant, tu vas calmement m'expliquer la situation, et si tu me promets de retourner en cours dès que tu auras terminé de me raconter cette histoire, je te couvrirais.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna la jeune fille en ramenant son regard sur les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient avec sagesse et maturité.

- Je prendrais la responsabilité de tes heures manquées de ce matin et je te fournirais un document te donnant un alibi respectable. Tu n'auras rien à craindre pour ton dossier. Alors ?

Serah marqua une seconde d'hésitation en dévisageant cette figure intelligente et magnifique qui lui proposait une aide bienvenue. La jeune fille ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais là tout de suite, elle se sentait en sécurité. Toutes les craintes qui jusqu'à maintenant avait lourdement pesées sur ses épaules, s'envolaient pour ne laisser qu'une confiance naissante.

- D'accord… Mais promettez-moi également de ne pas punir Vanille et Yuj. Ils ont fait ça pour m'aider, et je n'aimerais pas qu'à cause de mes actions, la faute leur retombe dessus.

- Promis.

[…]

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Fang raccompagna en silence sa jeune élève à la porte de son propre appartement. Elles avaient longuement discuté jusqu'à ce que la brune saisisse tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le compte de Lightning. Serah lui avait tout raconté en détail : de son récent surmenage au boulot d'après son supérieur, à sa hantise des médecins, en passant par son mauvais caractère quand elle refusait de dire où elle avait mal. Et l'enseignante de lettres l'avait écouté avec un sérieux presque palpable, posant des questions pour demander des éclaircissements sur certains points, avant de replonger dans un mutisme total.

- Sois rassurée, Serah, je prends les choses en mains. Retourne en cours, je veille sur elle.

- Si vous pouviez l'obliger à parler, ce serait bien, soupira son opposante. A moi, elle refuse de se confier…

- T'inquiète, les cas difficiles, ça me connaît, rit-elle doucement. Va, et surtout ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à tes cours, je m'occupe de tes absences.

- Oui madame !

Sur un dernier sourire, la grande brune regarda son élève filer avec son sac pour tranquillement refermer la porte une fois qu'elle eut disparue à l'angle du couloir. Bien. La première étape de son plan venait de s'achever avec succès : faire retourner Serah en cours et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule pour faire face à ses problèmes. Il ne manquait plus maintenant qu'elle ne s'occupe de la plus grosse partie de sa mission : Lightning…

Les Farron étaient une sacrée famille de têtes de mules. Le sergent allait très certainement lui donner du fil à retordre. Poussant un petit soupir, Fang se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre à leur place. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait tout maîtrisé. Mais à partir de là, la situation allait irrémédiablement se corser, et dire qu'elle avait totalement en confiance en elle, aurait été mentir. Elle avait beau réfléchir et imaginer des scénarios possibles, elle savait parfaitement que la réalité serait tout autre. Alors inspirant un grand coup, la brune arrangea brièvement sa tenue pour finalement prendre son courage à deux mains et se diriger vers la porte fermée de la chambre que Serah lui avait indiquée. Porte qui lui parut légèrement impressionnante maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait à la fixer en se demandant si elle devait frapper ou pas. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment allait réagir Lightning en la voyant débarquer à l'improviste et c'était cette absence de connaissance qui lui faisait peur.

Marquant une pause, elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Elle… Oerba Yun Fang, grande séductrice encore jamais repoussée avait peur ? C'était du jamais vu. Parfaitement ridicule. Cette pensée la fit rire d'elle-même. Etait-elle aussi stressée que cela pour rester ainsi cloîtrée devant la porte d'une personne malade qui avait besoin d'aide ? Peu importe la colère ou la frustration qu'elle imposerait à sa patiente, celle-ci ne pourrait certainement pas lui sauter à la gorge… alors, attendre dans le couloir ne servait strictement à rien.

Elle avança son bras et se saisit de la poignée qu'elle abaissa doucement pour écarter la porte en silence. Son regard de jade se porta immédiatement sur le lit double où une jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles était étendue, les yeux fermés : Lightning. Fang pénétra dans la chambre en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, avant de repousser le battant en bois derrière elle. La pièce était en partie plongée dans la pénombre pour éviter que la lumière n'agresse le soldat dans son état comateux. Elle semblait pour la première fois paisible ainsi allongée, les paupières closes.

La brune s'approcha pour venir se porter à son chevet. Son opposante ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis qu'elle se penchait au-dessus d'elle pour venir poser sa main fraîche à plat sur son front et vérifier si elle avait encore de la fièvre. A ce contact rafraîchissant, le soldat tenta péniblement d'entrouvrir les yeux en gémissant faiblement.

- Ser..ah ?

La grande brune laissa un petit sourire poindre sur ses lèvres, en descendant sa main bronzée pour la poser sur la joue du soldat dans un geste tendre et rassurant.

- Perdu.

Lightning, dont les paupières étaient à présent partiellement ouvertes, distinguait des formes floues et vagues qui semblaient danser devant ses yeux bleus. Elle voyait cette silhouette penchée sur elle. Cette ombre qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître. Cette masse de cheveux sombre et cet accent qui parvenait à ses tympans. Elle cligna lentement.

- Y-yun… ?

- Ah gagné, cette fois. C'est moi.

L'intéressée tenta de s'agiter, mais son corps ne lui répondit pas le moins du monde. Il le trahissait au pire moment, alors qu'elle sentait cette simple caresse réconfortante qui effleurait sa joue. Cette main froide et fine comme un glacier apaisant dans la fournaise qu'était son visage.

- Qu'est-ce.. que… tu fais là ?

La grande brune esquissa un discret sourire en récupérant le gant de toilette qui reposait dans un petit baquet d'eau froide. Elle l'essora avec lenteur pour venir l'apposer sur le front de sa patiente.

- Je vois que la fièvre a au moins eu un effet bénéfique sur toi, sourit-elle gentiment.

Lightning ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur sa vision qui tendait à se stabiliser. Sa silhouette se découpait petit à petit avec plus de clarté. Rendant à l'enseignante ses formes enchanteresses alors que sa voix lui parvenait à travers la brume qu'était son esprit. Ce timbre hispanique s'écoulait dans sa tête, chassant les ombres et charmant ses sens. Il agissait comme un baume tonifiant et agréable, là, pour chasser la maladie et ses faiblesses. Et cette caresse qui ne cessait pas…

- Hn... ?

- Je vois qu'elle te fait oublier le vouvoiement. C'est un bon début… continua-t-elle, en approchant ses doigts fins et longs de ses tempes pour les masser doucement. Laisse toi faire, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

- T-tu n'as pas répondu, grogna le soldat. Que fais-tu ici… chez moi…

- Si t'arrêtais de râler, je te le dirais, Lightning.

Le sergent frissonna à l'entente de son prénom. Sur le moment elle ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la fièvre ou de la voix de son opposante qui semblait être l'unique personne à pouvoir l'appeler de cette façon. Elle arqua un sourcil malgré la migraine incessante qui l'assommait. Son esprit se battait pour sortir du néant et affronter encore une fois cette femme. Cette dernière était en train de lui donner une raison de se battre… Et, il était en plus de cela, difficile d'admettre que le massage que la brune lui faisait chassait petit à petit la douleur et lui faisait du bien.

- J'ai-i le droit de râler… je suis malade…

- C'est bien de le reconnaître, mais tu ne le serais pas si tu ne faisais pas l'imbécile, répondit méthodiquement Fang. Serah m'a tout raconté. Elle m'a dit pour tes différentes prises de postes et remplacements à la caserne. Tu ne devrais pas ainsi négliger ta santé ! En plus de te rendre malade, tu inquiètes ta sœur…

- Hum…

- On en vient donc à ma présence ici. Je ne suis pas venue jusque chez toi dans le seul but de t'embêter… (Elle marqua une pause)… Bon okay, un peu je reconnais…

Un silence lui répondit.

- C'est fou à quel point tu es fermée à toute sorte d'humour…

- …

Fang poussa un petit soupir en accentuant son massage thérapeutique. Ses doigts savaient où faire pression pour soulager la jeune militaire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle venait d'être confrontée à un échec cuisant dans le déridage de son opposante qu'elle comptait abandonner si facilement. Elle retenterait plus tard. Il fallait qu'elle apprivoise son frigide soldat qui n'appréciait décidément pas sa présence à voir son air fermé. Mais elle avait peut-être la solution… il fallait qu'elle lui dévoile une partie de ce qu'elle savait.

- Pour tout te dire… La vérité c'est que je suis ici pour éviter à ta sœur de sécher les cours afin de s'occuper de toi.

- Sécher ?...

La brune écarta une mèche rose du visage d'albâtre qui lui faisait face en gardant un petit silence.

- Oui. Sais-tu quel jour on est ?

- …Non.

- Mardi.

Elle laissa au soldat le temps d'ingérer la nouvelle en continuant son massage avec soin. L'observant, elle remarqua que le regard cobalt qui lui faisait face reprenait en couleur et en conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle revenait parmi les vivants et réalisait petit à petit la situation.

- Mardi ? Répéta-t-elle pour demander une confirmation.

- Mardi, approuva Fang. Et si tu veux connaître son emploi du temps : elle avait cours avec moi pour les deux premières heures de la matinée avant d'enchaîner avec maths et histoire. Elle a manqué trois heures pour toi…

- M-mais…

- Je sais, la coupa gentiment la brune. Tu ne voulais pas. Mais cela se reproduira si tu continues à faire comme si tu n'avais rien et à la laisser se faire des idées.

Lightning ne répondit pas, ne trouvant rien de convenable à dire. Elle savait que l'enseignante avait parfaitement raison, mais le reconnaître lui aurait écorché la langue. Alors elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux émeraude qui la dévisageaient sans un mot. A sa grande surprise, ils exprimaient une compréhension qu'elle ne leur avait jamais vue. Dans leur vert impérial, ils semblaient à la fois lire en elle et la comprendre. Comment était-ce possible ?... elles ne se connaissaient même pas.

Et puis… Quel était cette étrange chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps en réponse au contact de ses mains sur ses tempes ? Elle n'avait déjà pas assez chaud comme cela, il fallait qu'en plus son esprit soit assailli de frissons et de nouveaux vertiges. C'était vraiment étrange. Ses pensées s'éparpillaient au rythme du mouvement répétitif des doigts bronzés qui malaxaient avec douceur son visage. Elle était douée…

- Tu fais ça… pour t-tous tes élèves ? Murmura finalement le soldat.

- Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux n'ayant plus de parents, oui.

- Désolée…

La brune arqua un sourcil surpris.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Pour rien. Je vais mieux… T-tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Encore dans le déni, soupira-t-elle. T'es vraiment pas quelqu'un de facile, tu sais ? Je n'ai plus de cours à donner de la journée, d'où le fait que je sois venue… ça te tuerait de te montrer reconnaissante ?

Le soldat ne répondit pas, mais détourna le regard. Cette femme l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Tellement même, qu'elle en oubliait partiellement la douleur, se laissant porter par son énergie et sa présence. Parce que oui… Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais son arrivée l'avait détendue. La brune dégageait quelque chose de bienfaisant. Ce n'était pas que dans ses gestes et dans ses soins… Non, c'était son aura elle-même qui l'enveloppait. Son parfum qui s'insinuait jusqu'à son nez, lui permettant de se laisser bercer, malgré la résistance de son esprit.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras mon élève à partir de maintenant, déclara Fang en arrêtant de la masser.

A la perte du contact qui lui faisait du bien et à cette phrase énigmatique sortie de nulle part, Lightning ramena son regard océan sur la jeune femme à la peau bronzée. Elle capta de nouveau ses beaux yeux lagons dans lesquels dansait une flamme taquine et moqueuse. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait sérieuse dans ses propos.

- Comment ça ?...

- Tu n'écoutes rien, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Tu as besoin d'un certain redressement. Je vais t'apprendre à obéir… à tous les sens du terme, ricana-t-elle.

Le soldat ne comprit pas son sous-entendu et se contenta de la fixer en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Son rire chantant et mélodieux résonnait comme un chant lointain provenant d'îles paradisiaques qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il apportait la chaleur des rayons du soleil sous un couvert unique de tranquillité. Lightning l'écouta en silence. Aussi fatigante que pouvait être cette enseignante, elle restait une source de lumière aveuglante.

- Je vais te chercher des glaçons, annonça-t-elle en arrêtant de rire. Ceux là ont fondus…

Pour accompagner ses propos, elle se redressa sur ses jambes, en profitant pour arranger son t-shirt qui était remonté à cause de sa position assise. Initiative qui permit au sergent de l'observer tout à loisir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu la voir et l'admirer. Et Lightning se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer ce corps à celui d'autres personnes qu'elle connaissait. Plus fin que celui de Nabaat, il était plus séduisant que celui de son infirmière de section, Alyssa. Tout en longueur, celui de Fang irradiait d'une sensualité maligne et dosée. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, à vrai dire, il n'avait rien de comparable avec ceux de ces femmes. La brune avait ce quelque chose en plus… cette note qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir... Courbé à souhait, il était un modèle d'équilibre sous une fine musculature saillante. Elle semblait en prendre soin. A moins qu'elle ait toujours eu la chance, de part sa grande taille, d'être si bien proportionnée. C'était possible… Et cela ne faisait que renforcer son charme.

- Hey !

La voix de la brune, marquée par son intonation emplie de surprise, tira Lightning de sa silencieuse contemplation. Affichant une grimace à cause de son mal au crâne, elle grommela un « quoi encore ? » ronchon. Un semblant de question auquel Fang ne répondit pas pour aller récupérer un morceau de papier froissé qui traînait sur le bord de la table de chevet. Elle le ramassa promptement pour le porter à hauteur de son buste et le déplier.

Lightning sentit au même moment une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle comprenait l'objet de son étonnement.

- Mais… C'est mon numéro de téléphone ?! T'es une menteuse !

- P-pas du tout…

- Ah ouais ? Ironisa Fang. Alors, comment tu expliques le fait que tu l'ais gardé après m'avoir dit t'en être débarrassée ?

Le soldat déglutit. Sa stupidité la perdrait un jour.

* * *

**Hahaha ! Oui, j'aime m'arrêter à chaque fois au meilleur moment u_u****  
****Ca permettra d'amener la suite~****  
****Mais ceci vous a-t-il plu ?****  
****See you~****  
****Kiwi****.**


	5. Fighting against Lightning

**Hello chers lecteurs et lectrices !**

**Tout d'abord je vais vous souhaiter à tous une merveilleuse année 2013, et tout plein de bonnes choses, d'amour et de réussite. Puis voici comme convenu le nouveau chapitre de « Teach me… » avec beaucoup moins de retard que les précédents. Oh et j'ai quelques réponses de commentaires à donner également, tout en remerciant bien évidemment tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent un petit avis ! C'est toujours une superbe récompense pour la petit auteur que je suis ! Thank you guys ! (d'ailleurs pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai un Tumblr où je poste toutes les actualités concernant FF XIII et d'autres petits sujets qui me tiennent à cœur).**

**Tomberry : « Haha, non je ne me suis pas inspirée du commentaire de ThornyRose09 pour écrire le chapitre précédent. En vérité, il était déjà bien écrit et terminé avant qu'elle ne me poste son commentaire. Ce qui fait que j'ai rigolé en le lisant et que je lui ai répondu personnellement qu'elle avait dû pirater mon ordinateur pour lire le fichier encore non-posté. Donc voilà, il n'y a aucune inspiration de ma part, c'est juste elle qui a l'air de me connaître plutôt bien pour dévoiler tout mon scénario à l'avance xD.**

**Sur ce, je voudrais également remercier Kalimero, Scarlet, Djama, Farfadet du bois (qui écrit des poèmes xD) en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

**Kiwi.**

* * *

_Fighting Against Lightning_

Fang ouvrit le compartiment supérieur du réfrigérateur devant lequel elle se trouvait. Observant avec attention les deux étagères qui la surplombaient légèrement, elle y repéra le fruit de ses recherches : un bloc contenant des glaçons déjà formés. Elle se pencha et s'en saisit avec ce petit sourire qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Un sourire amusé qui ne pouvait dissimuler un contentement gamin qui la ravissait. Lightning avait fait la plus grosse erreur jamais commise jusqu'à ce jour. La brune elle-même n'aurait pu espérer une ouverture pareille. La scène qui s'était déroulée quelque secondes plus tôt avait été tellement cliché qu'elle aurait pu figurer dans une de ces comédies romantiques que Vanille adorait. Et rien que d'y resonger, Fang ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser lui échapper un petit rire discret.

_Fang, un petit bout de papier coincé entre son majeur et son index, fixait sa patiente avec une mesquinerie qui ne se cachait plus. A cet instant précis elle dominait à nouveau la situation, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Voir dans le beau regard océan qui lui faisait face une légère panique était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Lightning ne savait plus où se mettre et n'avait aucune excuse valable à lui fournir. _

_- Alors ? La taquina la brune._

_- … Sors d'ici, répliqua froidement son vis-à-vis._

_La jeune professeur poussa un petit soupir réprobateur en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. A cette réaction, Lightning fronça les sourcils, sentant venir une de ces réparties imparables qui faisaient de Fang ce qu'elle était. _

_- Tu aurais pu inventer autre chose. Même mes élèves se montrent plus imaginatifs pour moins que ça… Tu devrais demander à ta sœur et à son ami Yuj de te donner des cours d'excuses, ricana-t-elle._

_Inspirant profondément, le soldat ferma de nouveau les yeux, fatiguée par cette discussion qui ne menait strictement à rien. Elle savait qu'avoir gardé le numéro de téléphone était certainement la pire idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eue. Mais il fallait la comprendre aussi… Sérieusement, combien y avait-il de chances que Fang vienne à son appartement et découvre ce morceau de papier ?... Pas beaucoup, voire presque aucune, c'était une évidence. _

_Alors dans ce cas là… Pourquoi l'avait-elle tout de même conservé ? Elle ne comptait pas la rappeler et encore moins la revoir. Etait-ce simplement une façon de pouvoir quand même contacter le professeur principal de Serah ?... Oui, ce devait être cela. La santé et la sécurité de sa petite sœur passaient avant tout._

_- Yun… articula lentement Lightning, je t'ai demandé de quitter cette pièce. Mes raisons ne te regardent pas et sache que je l'avais jeté._

_Le sourire de son opposante s'élargit avec insolence et mesquinerie. _

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir récupéré ?_

_- Pour Serah. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, je suis fatiguée. TU me fatigues._

_- Okay okay, railla-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition, je vais te chercher des glaçons. Remarque simplement que tu parles avec plus de facilité que tout à l'heure, c'est un progrès !_

_- Je suis bien obligée avec toi… soupira le sergent avec lassitude._

A présent Lightning fixait en silence la porte par laquelle la grande brune était sortie quelques secondes plus tôt. Dire qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus du tout la situation était un bel euphémisme. Voire, elle ne l'avait pas maîtrisée depuis son arrivée, il fallait l'avouer. Fang était entrée dans son univers avec autant de force et d'énergie qu'une comète, ne lui laissant même pas l'occasion de faire un vœu à son passage. Et à cet instant précis, alors que ses pensées se bousculaient pour tenter de percer la barrière de douleur de son crâne, elle n'arrivait qu'à une seule conclusion : sa présence était aussi dérangeante qu'apaisante.

Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi était-elle là ?... Et puis, qui était-elle vraiment en vérité ?... Tout ce qu'elle savait de la brune était son titre de professeur ainsi que son affection pour son travail. Tout le reste était flou. Certes, elle ne lui avait pas non plus beaucoup parlé de sa propre vie, mais à ce niveau là, l'hispanique avait un avantage, elle pouvait questionner Serah. Et la soldate savait qu'elle n'avait pas dû se gêner pour se renseigner sur elle d'après la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

La jeune femme aux yeux céruléens poussa un énième long soupir de lassitude en portant une main à son front pour se masser doucement la tempe droite et une partie du front. _Dieu que cette femme était fatigante…_ songea-t-elle. Mais, alors que sa main trouvait les points de pressions adéquates, ce simple geste lui fit ressentir une drôle de chaleur, comme si les doigts halés de Fang qui s'étaient posés à cet endroit précis quelques minutes plus tôt pouvaient encore lui faire ressentir du bien. Comme si elle pouvait encore sentir leur caresse et leur volupté sur sa peau laiteuse.

Lightning rabaissa sa main dans un élan de frustration. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond actuellement ? Sa fièvre devait être plus importante que ce qu'elle pouvait bien imaginer il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ses sensations étaient d'une lenteur exagérée et sa perception vraiment peu nette.

Ce devait être à cause de ces effets secondaires qu'actuellement elle se rappelait avec une précision presque malsaine de l'instant où la belle brune à la peau dorée par le soleil s'était redressée de sa position assise pour découvrir son corps sans fioriture qui aurait fait rougir de honte certains mannequins.

Le sergent se mit une nouvelle gifle mentale. Ses pensées divaguaient encore. Cela en devenait désobligeant. Il fallait qu'elle arrête cette torture avant de perdre le peu de neurones qui répondaient encore présents au sein de son cerveau plongé dans l'épais brouillard de sa fatigue. Mais alors qu'elle posait son regard sur le numéro de téléphone écrit à la va-vite sur sa table de chevet, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de plus belle révélant cette figure sublime qui semblait irradier de mesquinerie. Et sans réellement comprendre, Lightning sentit ses muscles se tendre comme essayant d'ériger une défense convenable. Elle se sentait désavantagée et comprenait subitement la peur qu'avait pu ressentir les rares armées qui avaient tenté de faire face à l'Empire Perse et ses effectifs dépassant l'imagination la plus folle. Parce que c'était ce que Fang lui rappelait. Une force mesurée, sage, cadrée et pourtant sans limite renforcée par cet exotisme qui s'échappait de tout son corps comme un parfum entêtant.

Elle était un poison auquel on ne pouvait pas échapper. Un poison dangereux et mortel. Quiconque y goûtait ne pouvait en revenir. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver à Lightning malgré sa force mentale. Sa faiblesse actuelle jouait en faveur de sa belle opposante qui lui servit un sourire en coin qui oscillait entre arrogance et compassion. Le sergent ne savait plus. Ses yeux azurs restaient fixés dans ceux émeraude qui s'amusaient de l'attention qu'ils recevaient.

- Et bien soldat, un éclair de lucidité ? Sourit de plus belle Fang en s'avançant vers le lit.

Lightning se renfrogna.

- C'est encore un de tes jeux de mots ?

- Un jeu de mot ?... Releva la brune en clignant des yeux, étonnée.

Elle sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de finalement laisser lui échapper un petit rire frais et cristallin qui alluma une nouvelle flamme sauvage et pourtant timide en son opposante.

- _Eclair_ de lucidité… Lightning…. Je comprends ! Continua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ricaner. Mais non, je n'y avais même pas pensé en vérité. Tu fais un véritable complexe sur ton prénom, ma parole !

- Non, répondit froidement le soldat. Je commence seulement à m'habituer à ton humour douteux.

Cette réplique fit sourire de plus belle l'enseignante qui s'assit comme précédemment sur le bord du lit pour venir poser un linge blanc contenant des glaçons sur le front de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle en profita pour écarter quelques mèches de ses cheveux rose pastel.

- Mais au moins tu t'habitues à moi, c'est un bon début, reprit-elle plus doucement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se rebiffa Lightning en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée.

- En plus de t'habituer à moi, tu te préoccupes de ce que je crois, tu es une personne vraiment attentionnée.

L'intéressée toisa avec colère la brune qui tentait de rester impassible mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire du bout des lèvres. Pour toute réponse le soldat arracha le linge des mains de Fang pour venir se l'apposer d'elle-même sur son front douloureux dont la température élevée dépassait de loin la moyenne.

- … Laisse tomber.

- Comme tu veux, Lightning, sourit encore gentiment la brune.

Le sergent sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale à l'entente de son prénom dit dans un murmure. C'était la deuxième fois que cela lui arrivait aujourd'hui. C'était tellement étrange… La jeune femme à la peau bronzée n'avait rien dit sinon un mot qu'elle était habituée à entendre de la bouche de tout le monde depuis des années, mais alors pourquoi sonnait-il si différemment dans la sienne ?

Son accent jouait peut-être ? A moins que ce n'était son intonation ?... Ou tout simplement la fièvre qui la martelait encore… Mais alors pourquoi aimait-elle cela ? Elle aimait la manière dont elle l'appelait comme si ce simple nom pouvait la tirer des ténèbres de son cerveau et la faire revenir à la vie. Sans en comprendre l'entière raison, elle sut à cet instant précis que peu importe la situation elle aurait été capable de répondre à son appel… On aurait dit que Fang était la seule personne à pouvoir épeler son prénom correctement. Il n'avait aucun équivalent.

- Hum, grogna-t-elle finalement comme pour extérioriser son trouble.

Elle accompagna même son onomatopée d'un détournement de tête pour ne pas rencontrer le vert de jade qui poursuivait leur ensorcellement sur son esprit. Il fallait que Fang arrête de la regarder de cette façon, elle se sentait « dévorée ». Oui c'était le mot. Elle se sentait dévorée du regard par ses yeux qui tendaient à vouloir incendier chaque parcelle de peau sur laquelle ils se posaient avec outrage.

Lightning frissonna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?...

Fang ne répondit pas immédiatement pour se lever à nouveau, faisant revenir le regard du soldat sur elle. Toujours sans un mot elle fit un pas en avant pour se saisir du téléphone mobile blanc cassé qui reposait à côté du papier froissé. Elle le ramassa pour finalement le tendre à la jeune femme qui arquait un sourcil sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Soit tu le fais, soit je le fais, mais il faut appeler le médecin à présent, fit-elle sans une ombre de plaisanterie dans la voix. Une fois qu'on saura exactement ce que tu as, ce sera plus facile de te soigner et tu feras plaisir à Serah en étant de nouveau en forme. Elle n'attend que ça… (elle marqua une courte pause.) Elle attend que tu lui montres une grande sœur inébranlable.

Lightning crispa sa main sur le torchon glacé, ses yeux s'étant fixés sans plus un seul clignement dans ceux qui les opposaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?...

Fang se mit à chercher un numéro dans la liste de contact.

- Parce que je suis moi aussi une grande-sœur et que je sais ce que c'est que de veiller sur quelqu'un qui n'a plus de parents sur qui compter…

Lightning retint le souffle qui mourut au fond de sa gorge. Elle crut mal avoir entendu… elle qui pensait tout à l'heure ne rien savoir de la brune voilà qu'elle lui révélait leur plus terrible point commun. Elle dévisagea Fang avec surprise, détourant ses traits fins, sombres et bien dessinés qui restaient braqués sur le mobile entre ses mains. Le soldat ne savait pas si la brune évitait leur contact visuel expressément, mais elle aurait aimé voir ses yeux. Elle aurait aimé comprendre le sens de cette phrase qui sonnait comme une révélation dévastatrice dans l'image qu'elle s'était faite d'elle. Elle aurait aimé y lire la vérité et une explication.

- Co-comment ça ?...

Fang releva la tête arrêtant de faire descendre la liste électronique. Elle tourna l'écran vers le visage de son opposante, lui permettant de déchiffrer les petites lettres en surbrillance qui laissaient apercevoir un nom précédé du titre de « docteur ».

- Tu penses être la seule dans ton cas ? Lui demanda la brune d'une voix posée et douce.

Son regard vert lagon n'était plus joyeux et sournois, juste calme et compatissant.

- Tu as certes vécu un drame que je ne souhaite à personne mais tu as eu la chance de connaître tes parents… la chance de recevoir leur affection et leur amour.

Elle marqua une pause, esquissant un petit sourire qui pourtant ne sonnait pas aussi chaleureux que les précédents. Il semblait n'être qu'une façade qui dissimulait quelque chose de bien plus profond. Et Lightning le comprit parfaitement. Dans ce regard triste et pourtant d'une force sans pareille elle trouva la douleur qu'elle-même refoulait, ainsi que le courage qui l'avait surmonté. Plus encore que précédemment, elle se laissa noyer, elle se laissa emporter à la recherche d'une réponse qu'elle devinait et partageait.

- Moi je ne les ai même pas connus, termina Fang en tendant le téléphone pour que son vis-à-vis le récupère sans avoir à faire d'effort.

- Je suis… désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit de nouveau la brune, plissant ses yeux en deux petites fentes animales et séduisantes. Ce que je n'ai pas connu ne peut pas me manquer. J'ai grandi dans le but d'enseigner aux autres à savoir se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, de trouver leur force et de la partager quand cela est nécessaire. Chez moi le chagrin n'existe pas, tant qu'on est en vie et en bonne santé, rien ne doit nous empêcher de sourire.

- Hm.

- Ou grogner dans ton cas, rit-elle.

Lightning se saisit de son téléphone portable. Ramenant lentement son bras, elle observa le petit écran qui s'était assombri à cause de la mise en veille. Elle le ralluma d'une simple pression avant de finalement appuyer sur la touche « appeler ». Fang sourit en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Ses bracelets tintèrent joyeusement comme preuve de la bonne action que son sergent venait d'accomplir. Elle était fière d'elle.

De son côté, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses leva légèrement les yeux au ciel en un signe d'exaspération face à la bonne humeur de la brune. Okay, elle avait accepté de le faire, mais il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que les tonalités d'appels ne laissent place à une voix féminine qui lui servit un message tout préparé comme quoi elle était bien au secrétariat du centre médical Palamecia.

- Bonjour, je voudrais prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Dysley pour ce soir…

Fang l'écouta débattre en silence sur l'horaire de visite ainsi que le fait qu'il devait venir à domicile avant de laisser lui échapper un petit soupir appréciateur. Ce ne fut que lorsque la soldate finit par raccrocher en disant « C'est bon. Contente ? » qu'elle se permit un petit commentaire sur un sourire mesquin.

- Comme on dit : « Il n'est jamais trop tard pour être en retard. »

- hein ? Fit Lightning en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas réellement la portée des mots de l'enseignante qui semblait s'amusait de la faire tourner en bourrique.

- Ceci signifie qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour tenter d'améliorer les choses. Aujourd'hui tu as fait un immense progrès. Tu marques des points, sourit-elle en pointant son index vers le plafond. Tu as cependant encore des efforts à faire si tu veux atteindre le 20/20, élève Farron.

Sur ces mots, elle fit mine de reculer pour s'éloigner du lit. Le sergent qui ingérait lentement les informations marqua une nouvelle expression surprise, se demandant ce que la jeune femme à la peau mate pouvait bien encore avoir en tête.

- Quoi encore ? Soupira le sergent.

- Rien pour aujourd'hui, répliqua malicieusement la brune. Je crois qu'on a pas mal progressé pour le peu de temps qu'on s'est vus. Je vais donc arrêter de t'embêter et rentrer chez moi…

Fang leva la main en signe d'au revoir, accompagnant son petit geste d'adieu d'un sourire flottant et chaleureux. Lightning resta interdite une longue seconde, observant cette scène avec un certain décalage. Comme si le son et les images n'arrivaient pas à la même vitesse et déroutaient le peu de lucidité qu'elle avait retrouvé. Partir ?... Comme ça ?...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, révélant un blanc ivoire qui ne mettait que plus en valeur le bleu cobalt de ses orbes uniques. Mais à cet instant précis, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pouvait bien être son expression et s'en moquait. Sa bouche entrouverte ne laissait place à aucun son, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient soudainement décidées d'arrêter de fonctionner. Tout cela à cause d'elle ? Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt elle voulait la voir disparaître, maintenant elle aurait aimé la retenir.

- Attend…

Fang qui comptait passer l'encadrement de la porte s'immobilisa, surprise. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt qui parut durer une éternité pour le soldat avant de finalement tourner la tête vers la malade qui la dévisageait étrangement. Elle semblait elle-même étonnée d'entendre le son de sa propre voix comme si ce n'était pas elle qui avait prononcé ce mot sorti de nulle part.

- Ah… je… balbutia Lightning.

Elle détourna les yeux et Fang sourit. Elle avait compris depuis qu'elle était arrivée qu'à chaque fois que la soldate faisait ceci c'était par gêne de dire quelque chose qui lui écorchait la langue. La brune avait parfaitement compris qu'elle n'était pas du genre à dévoiler ce qui la touchait, mais cet appel était son premier pas vers la guérison. Son premier pas vers l'ouverture… Mais aussi, la première fois qu'elle reconnaissait avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

Alors Fang resta.

- Tu as mangé ? Sourit-elle doucement.

- Non… pas depuis deux jours…

- Dans ce cas je vais te préparer de la soupe aux légumes, c'est léger mais ça te remplira juste assez l'estomac pour t'aider à aller mieux.

- hm….. Merci…. Rougit le soldat en fixant toujours avec obstination sa lampe de chevet comme s'il s'était agit d'une œuvre d'art dont elle ne pouvait détourner le regard.

La brune ne dit rien de plus se contentant de sourire de plus belle. Un sourire éclatant et pourtant discrètement dissimulé quand elle se retourna pour quitter de nouveau la pièce laissant Lightning ruminer seule ses sombres désirs et désillusions. Elle ne se comprenait plus du tout. Son cerveau avait semble-t-il coupé toutes les connections nerveuses entre sa bouche, son cœur et ce qui avait toujours régit sa vie : sa dignité.

Que venait-il _encore_ de se passer ? Avait-elle réellement demandé –voire prié- Yun de rester ? C'était intolérable… Et pourtant, elle se sentait bien d'avoir osé le pas. Certes, elle ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais elle l'avait arrêté lorsqu'elle comptait partir. Et Lightning savait que cette dénommée Fang avait très bien compris la situation. Il ne fallait pas être idiot et elle était bien loin de l'être… Le numéro de téléphone conservé, lui demander de rester un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés… Malgré le fait qu'elle l'énervait, elle se sentait bien avec elle. C'était cela qui la dérangeait. Mais alors vraiment.

Lightning avait grandi et bravé les épreuves de la vie seule, avait appris à ne compter sur personne. Un tiers impliqué dans sa vie était déjà une personne de trop. Une personne qui pouvait trahir et vous laisser tomber. Une personne qui pouvait vous blesser… Oui… Au fond c'était cela qu'elle craignait. Etre blessée.

On n'avait pas mal tant que l'on n'ouvrait pas son cœur, tant qu'on se contentait d'être un bloc de glace auxquels les autres ne s'intéressaient pas de peur d'être rejetés. Et pourtant Fang était là… Feu ardent qui faisait plier la glace face à son impérialité qui lui faisait traverser toutes les frontières comme si elles n'existaient pas. Elle avait passé la sienne à l'instant où elle lui avait parlé du fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Serah, quand elle lui avait soufflé qu'elles se ressemblaient bien plus que l'on aurait pu le croire au premier abord. Lightning avait alors perçu ce mur identique au sien… Ce mur qui empêchait les autres d'entrer. Mais Fang était différente… Fang allait vers les autres, Fang donnait sans compter… Fang LUI donnait sans compter. Après tout, elle n'était là rien que pour elle aujourd'hui et personne d'autre.

Réaliser cet état de fait réchauffa étrangement la poitrine de la jeune femme aux cheveux pastel. C'était agréable… Fang était là pour _elle_… Personne avant elle n'avait été là pour elle personnellement. Un furtif et rare sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres. Oh ça elle l'énervait… Mais elle était là… Sa présence était comparable à un soleil radieux : éblouissant au premier abord, sa chaleur bienfaitrice était aussi agréable qu'épuisante, et pourtant une fois qu'on l'avait rencontré et qu'on avait été exposé à sa force qui chassait le mauvais temps et la peine, on en redemandait. Elle en redemandait…

Lightning poussa un nouveau soupir, mais pas de lassitude comme les précédents. Celui-ci était comme une libération de la pression qui s'accumulait sur sa poitrine. Il la libérait de plusieurs années de solitude. Il était un soupir de vie.

Elle inspira en suivant une nouvelle goulée d'air qui gonfla sa cage thoracique, lui faisant ressentir autant le mal de sa fatigue que l'apaisant de son esprit. Fang avait raison… Il n'y avait pas de peine, pas de tristesse tant qu'on vivait avec pour objectif de changer les choses. Qui était-elle pour savoir autant à propos de la vie ? Qui était-elle pour percer ainsi ses défenses et remettre à plat tout ce que le soldat croyait acquis ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même. Fang était une bouffée d'air frais. Elle était le futur. Rien ne semblait la raccrocher au passé, elle avançait avec le sourire. Elle était son opposé. Maintenant que Lightning ouvrait les yeux, elle se rendait compte que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait cru dur comme fer en disant qu'elle se battait pour avancer n'était qu'une douce illusion. Elle l'avait créé de toute pièce pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était encore attachée au passé. Jusqu'à son arrivée… Fang. Encore et toujours elle. Le sergent aurait presque pu l'entendre lui souffler à l'oreille « A trop s'accrocher au passé on finit par ne plus avoir d'avenir. » mais elle avait fait mieux que cela. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Non. Elle lui avait montré la voie. Et tout cela sans jamais contrecarrer son caractère bien trempé de soldat et en lui laissant toujours le choix…

Lightning sentit son pouls battre avec violence au niveau de son poignet. Son sang était en ébullition… mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre. A moins qu'autant de révélations puissent lui donner le tournis. Elle réalisait petit à petit à quel point elle avait pu être aveugle et fermée à ce qui l'entourait. On en revenait toujours à cette blessure à laquelle elle avait eu peur de toucher depuis toutes ces années. Il était plus facile d'ignorer la vérité que de l'accepter. Parfois elle faisait mal, parfois elle était trop dure à supporter. Mais aujourd'hui elle l'acceptait…

Elle tenta de se redresser en forçant sur ses bras. Elle voulut se lever. Son corps ne la suivit pas. Bien que son esprit ait repris en vitalité, son physique quant à lui restait encore affaibli. Elle retomba des trois pauvres centimètres dont elle s'était redressée. Sa tête se renfonça automatiquement dans son coussin gris foncé alors qu'une grimace de souffrance étirait les traits fins de son visage encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Et voilà que son mal de crâne l'assommait de plus belle. Elle n'aurait pas dû forcer. Inspirant profondément, elle ferma doucement les yeux quelques instants pour reprendre son calme.

[…]

Fang de son côté retirait la casserole du feu. Précautionneuse, elle l'éteignit habilement d'une main avant de verser une petite quantité de soupe dans le bol frappé aux insignes de _Coca-Cola_ qu'elle avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt sur la planche de travail. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'elle avait laissé Lightning toute seule. Mais elle avait eu un peu de mal à dénicher tout ce qui lui était nécessaire.

Pourtant ce n'était pas faute que ce soit bien rangé. Son soldat devait être -un peu- maniaque sur les bords. Elle avait pris son temps pour fouiner à droite à gauche afin de faire ses marques et être sûre de ne manquer de rien. Une fois satisfaite de son tour du propriétaire, elle avait déniché une soupe en brique au dessus de la gazinière dont elle s'était saisie. Cela ferait l'affaire.

Par expérience elle savait que la fièvre chassait irrémédiablement l'envie de manger et touchait les organes un par un, coupant en général la sensation de faim. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le corps, lui, n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir. Au contraire. Il s'affaiblissait en conséquence et avait besoin de nouvelles protéines. Alors la soupe était un bon compromis. Elle se buvait et apportait de l'énergie.

- Préparé avec amour, commenta Fang en reposant la casserole sur l'évier avec un sourire éclatant. Si c'est pas une preuve de bonté ça !

Elle poussa en suivant un long soupir amusé en attrapant un plateau et une cuillère.

- Je suis trop gentille, ça me perdra…

Ces éléments rassemblés, elle posa le bol fumant sur le plateau qu'elle récupéra en suivant pour se diriger vers la chambre du soldat. Mettant un pied devant l'autre, elle exécuta chaque enjambé avec précaution pour ne rien renverser. Elle songea même avec soulagement qu'elle avait de la chance que le couloir soit assez large avant d'arriver devant la porte. C'était un peu l'épreuve de son périple. Elle se mit de profil le temps de stabiliser sa charge d'une main et libérer ainsi l'autre qui lui servit pour abaisser la poignée et faire basculer la plaque de bois sur ses gonds.

- Et voilà comme convenu je t'ai préparé ton rep…

Elle s'arrêta en plein dans sa tirade quand elle vit que Lightning s'était rendormie, épuisée. D'abord surprise, un fin sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce austère.

- Tss… tu ne m'as même pas attendue, murmura-t-elle avant de déplacer la lampe de chevet pour pouvoir poser le plateau à côté.

Sa besogne achevée, elle se rapprocha de sa belle au bois dormant dont les traits durs et soucieux s'étaient enfin détendus pour ne lui offrir plus qu'une tranquillité qui la transportait au pays des rêves. Fang ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Si tu ne voulais pas goûter à ma cuisine tu aurais pu choisir une autre excuse, s'amusa-t-elle. Faut vraiment que Serah te présente Yuj, il a beaucoup à t'apprendre.

Inspirant doucement, Fang écouta les battements de son cœur avant de se pencher avec délicatesse. Elle ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller. Et alors qu'elle rapprochait son visage du sien, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa linéarité de porcelaine, comme voulant imprimer chaque détail de sa perfection dans son esprit. Elle voulait se rappeler de cet instant. De chaque milliseconde. De son cœur qui battait trop fort pour qu'elle essaye de se mentir, de ses mains qui tendaient à s'humidifier, de sa tête qui tournait alors que ses lèvres se déposaient sur celles de Lightning. Ces lèvres dont elle avait rêvé dès l'instant où elle avait aperçu leur détentrice dans ce couloir mal-éclairé du lycée où elle enseignait. Ces lèvres sucrées et douces qui en cet instant la faisaient frémir… Ce baiser qu'elle lui volait sans même le regretter un seul instant.

Ce baiser qu'elle aurait pourtant aimé partager autrement que par la chaleur de la fièvre qui se dégageait de sa peau rosée… Fang se redressa, déposant cette fois-ci un baiser comparable à un envol de papillon sur le front de la malade avant de finalement se retirer.

- Imbécile…

* * *

**Yuuup ! On s'arrête là, la suite dans le prochain épisode !**

**See you~**


	6. No more Teacher & No more Soldier

**Hey à tous et à toutes !****  
****Voici le chapitre 6 de "Teach me..." tout en fun et en douceur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Haha ! Il y a d'ailleurs certaines références dedans pour les cinéphiles et je dois avouer m'être éclatée à l'écrire (quand on ne m'interrompt pas toutes les deux minutes u_u)****.****  
****Sinon, qu'avais-je à dire ?... *réflexion intense* Ah oui ! Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue et arrivera dans quelques jours. Vu qu'il est court je ne vais pas tarder à le poster. Merci encore de me suivre malgré toutes les difficultés que j'ai pu avoir à poster ! Ces derniers mois, j'ai été un véritable fantôme et je vous remercie de m'être toujours fidèle envers et contre tout.****  
****Bonne lecture****,**

**Kiwi**

* * *

_No more Teacher & no more Soldier_

Un bruit de porte qui se ferme fit brutalement ouvrir les yeux à la jeune femme allongée. Le son résonna dans son cerveau, lui faisant subir le contrecoup d'un vide nuageux et latent. Clignant péniblement les paupières, elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de stabiliser sa vision trouble qui faisait danser sa chambre. Epreuve qui lui prit quelques secondes… Ses idées restaient imprécises… Elle réalisa alors brutalement son état de semi-conscience. Quand s'était-elle endormie ?... Quand s'était-elle…

- Fang !, murmura-t-elle en revenant subitement à la réalité.

Elle se redressa vivement sur son matelas avec l'intention de lever, mais son geste d'une rare violence après un si long sommeil lui fit tourner la tête de plus belle alors que des tâches violettes se mettaient à scintiller dans ses iris. Elle porta une main à son front en grommelant. Fichue faiblesse…

Serah choisit cet instant précis pour entrer dans la chambre de sa grande sœur accompagnée d'un homme moyennement grand que les années avaient péniblement marqué. De profondes rides s'étaient incrustées dans son visage, faisant même ressortir les veines de ses mains décharnées. Galenth Dysley. Il était le médecin généraliste des Farron depuis que Lightning était en état de marcher et de dire ses premiers mots. Outre son apparence peu avenante, il était un bon docteur qui s'était toujours bien occupé de sa famille.

- Oh Light', s'exclama-t-elle, tu es réveillée, ça tombe bien, le docteur Dysley vient d'arriver à l'instant.

L'aînée des Farron plongea son regard cobalt légèrement perturbé dans celui de sa cadette. La présence du docteur ne la gênait pas vraiment. Elle le salua d'ailleurs d'un bref mouvement de la tête avant de revenir à la jeune femme. Une question qui lui tenait encore plus à cœur que sa santé restait sans réponse et c'était à propos de celle la qu'elle voulait interroger sa petite sœur qui lui souriait gentiment.

- Où est passée Yun ? Demanda-t-elle avec une méfiance qui dissimulait plutôt bien son inquiétude de ne pas la voir.

- Mme Yun ? Répéta Serah. Euuh… elle est partie il y a une bonne heure quand je suis rentrée. Elle t'a veillé pendant que tu dormais et à même pré-cuisiné de la soupe pour ce soir. Il faudra que tu la remercies.

- Hum… on verra. Maugréa l'intéressée en s'asseyant correctement pour laisser au docteur le loisir de l'ausculter.

- Ah si, Lightning ! La réprimanda sa sœur. Regarde-toi ! Elle s'est bien occupée de toi, tu es même plus en forme que ce matin !

Le sergent voulu répondre mais les arguments et les mots lui manquèrent et elle remercia silencieusement le docteur Dysley d'intervenir dans la discussion pour annoncer qu'elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire. Certes, ce n'était pas la bonne nouvelle à laquelle elle s'attendait, mais c'était tout de même le meilleur timing qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour l'empêcher de s'embourber en explications vaseuses et contradictoires. Alors elle garda le silence comme elle savait si bien le faire, laissant le médecin généraliste la guider dans les gestes qu'il lui demandait de mimer.

- Et bien, miss Farron, vous devriez prendre quelques jours de congés, déclara-t-il finalement en retirant son stéthoscope.

- Surmenage donc… ? Interrogea l'intéressée.

- Si ce n'était que cela… mais oui en grande partie. Vous avez aussi une belle angine blanche et une rhinopharyngite aigue. Mais comme vous l'avez très bien remarqué, le surplus d'heures est la cause de la faiblesse actuelle de votre corps qui se laisse assaillir par tous les virus traînants dans le coin. Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que votre taux de globules blancs est bien inférieur à la moyenne.

Serah lança un regard alarmé à sa grande sœur qui elle, ne broncha pas pour conserver tout son sang froid et répondre :

- Et que dois-je faire ?

- Vous reposer ! Trancha le médecin. Mais pas simplement dormir, non non… Autant votre corps que votre esprit désirent une pause bien méritée.

Lightning pinça les lèvres, contrariée. Au fond d'elle, elle avait déjà analysé que sa fatigue était une accumulation de beaucoup de choses, mais il y avait une forte différence entre le savoir et l'entendre. Surtout devant sa petite sœur. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire le moindre mot, l'homme sous ses yeux se retourna pour attraper une feuille de soin dans sa mallette. La soldate le regarda faire alors qu'il prenait soin de lister tous les médicaments qu'elle devrait ingurgiter pour les prochains jours à venir. Et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus les recommandations lui paressaient ne pas avoir de fin. Elle laissa un petit soupir presque inaudible franchir ses lèvres.

- Et pour finir, continua le médecin, je vous donne un arrêt de travail pour deux semaines.

- Pardon ? S'alarma l'intéressée. C'est beaucoup trop !

- Lightning ! S'exclama Serah. Tu en as besoin !

- Non je n'en ai pas b…

Brutalement, alors que ces mots franchissaient ses lèvres, une phrase de Fang lui revint en tête tandis que ses yeux tombaient dans ceux exorbités par l'inquiétude de sa cadette. _« Tu ne devrais pas ainsi négliger ta santé ! En plus de te rendre malade, tu inquiètes ta sœur… ». _La peur qu'elle lut dans ces petits yeux couleur d'eau lui transperça le cœur de part en part, lui bloquant la salive dans la gorge alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à déglutir. Serah s'inquiétait vraiment tandis qu'elle continuait à jouer les guerrières invincibles.

Cette imbécile frustrante de professeur avait raison… Il était peut-être temps qu'elle rende définitivement les armes et qu'elle accepte sa défaite.

- …. D'accord, finit-elle par déclarer en se laissant retomber sur son coussin. Va pour deux semaines…

Un petit sourire de soulagement étira timidement les lèvres de la plus jeune des Farron alors que ses yeux s'embuaient des larmes qu'elle avait retenues.

- Merci, Light, renifla-t-elle profondément heureuse. Merci…

- Hm. Mais à une seule condition.

Serah releva la tête pour croiser le regard bleu polaire qui la couvait d'une tendresse infinie.

- La-laquelle ? Bafouilla-t-elle, surprise.

- Je ne veux plus que tu manques _une seule_ heure de cours comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. C'est inconcevable. Tu m'as promis de terminer tes études. Une future enseignante n'a pas le droit de manquer à ses devoirs quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Sa voix tendre mais tranchante marqua qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discuter et la jeune fille le comprit en acquiesçant silencieusement. Lui promettant en suivant qu'elle irait en cours sans crainte maintenant qu'elle avait un traitement convenable qui la remettrait sur pieds. A cette déclaration, Lightning laissa un petit sourire flotter sur ses lèvres qui détendit les traits habituellement fermés de son visage. Elle savait que Serah ne se retournerait plus à présent. Fang avait eu raison. Elle ne voulait pas un soldat… juste une grande sœur forte pour lui montrer la voie. Elle venait de lui montrer qu'elle serait bientôt de retour.

- Maintenant va, ajouta plus doucement le soldat.

Elle salua le docteur Dysley d'un léger mouvement de la tête alors que la lycéenne le raccompagnait jusqu'au salon où elle lui remit en liquide le montant de la visite en le remerciant chaleureusement de s'être déplacé si rapidement.

- Pas de quoi, Serah, sourit-il, occupe toi bien de ta grande sœur, elle a toujours été… récalcitrante.

La jeune fille rigola.

- Oui, c'est le mot exact.

Lightning de son côté inconsciente de la discussion qui se déroulait au dehors, manqua de peu un sursaut quand son téléphone portable vibra à deux reprises pour lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouvel sms. Etonnée, elle se pencha pour ramasser son mobile qui reposait toujours sur sa table de chevet. La réception du message s'affichait en plein milieu de son écran surmonté d'une appellation qu'elle n'avait jamais donnée : « Fang chérie ».

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises en restant focalisée sur la découverte de la nouvelle bêtise de la brune. Elle s'était faite plaisir en enregistrant son numéro et en se donnant un surnom aussi exaspérant que provoquant. Lightning pressa doucement l'écran tactile de son pouce, faisant disparaître l'icône et apparaître à la place le message dans son intégralité.

_« Hello darling, alors bien dormi ? Dire que je t'avais préparé à manger en y mettant tout mon cœur. Je crois que je devrais me sentir vexée… En fait je le suis ! Oui ! Très vexée ! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'enregistrer mon numéro dans ton téléphone. De toute façon t'avais gardé mon papier où il était déjà écrit, donc tu comptais le faire un jour. J'ai juste accéléré le processus. Ne me remercie pas, je sais que je suis géniale et prévoyante. D'ailleurs j'avais pensé m'enregistrer en tant que 'Mon Idole' ou 'Prof géniale' mais je me suis dit que tu aurais envie de voir mon beau prénom s'afficher. Encore une fois, pas besoin de me féliciter, je sens toute ta reconnaissance m'envahir d'ici !_

_Oh et, une dernière chose avant que je te laisse : tu peux boire ta soupe en toute tranquillité, je ne l'ai pas empoisonnée. A demain, chérie ! Je passerai te voir en fin d'après-midi, Serah m'a dit qu'elle devait travailler un exposé avec Hope et Vanille. »_

Lightning resta interdite de longues secondes, hésitant entre ne rien penser et pousser un soupir à la hauteur de l'imbécilité de cette femme.

« Imbécilité…. Imbécilité… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce mot sonnait étrangement dans son cerveau. Mais incapable de mettre le doigt sur l'origine de ce sentiment de familiarité, elle resta focalisée sur le message entre ses mains. C'était tellement… Fang. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cette femme. Son prénom devenait un adjectif qualificatif à lui tout seul.

« Tch », soupira la militaire en relisant le sms. Certes c'était totalement immature mais étrangement elle ne se résolut pas à l'effacer et le conserva dans son téléphone. Pourquoi ?... Peut-être parce qu'à cet instant, elle se sentit vivante. Envahie par la chaleur qui émanait de chacun des mots de la brune comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de lui apporter l'oxygène qui lui avait manqué toutes ces années. Elle n'avait jamais vécu pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours fait et dit n'avait été que pour le bien de Serah. Et Fang chamboulait tout cela avec sa façon de toujours détourner ses propos pour en relever les contradictions : _« tu n'es pas sa mère, tu es sa sœur »_.

Lightning inspira profondément. Quand Fang se retrouvait à ses côtés, Serah n'existait plus. Le monde n'existait. Les embrouilles et l'armée disparaissaient. Et elle, dans son intégralité se révélait enfin. Elle redevenait simplement Lightning. Rien ni personne d'autre. Elle n'existait qu'à travers les yeux émeraude et enchanteurs de la jeune femme à la peau mate. Comme si cette dernière avait le don de révéler au grand jour la personnalité qu'elle avait toujours mis de côté. Sa vraie personnalité. Pas le soldat froid qu'elle était devenue.

Elle fixa de nouveau son portable, s'imprégnant de chaque mot comme d'un enchantement. Cette femme lui faisait vraiment ressentir des choses étranges et nouvelles. Et quelque part… dans les coins les plus sombres de son esprit, bien après la colère et la frustration… cela lui plaisait et il lui tardait de la revoir.

[…]

Lightning se trouvait enroulée dans une couverture assise sur son canapé de cuir nacré quand trois coups frappés à la porte d'entrée la tirèrent de sa morne contemplation d'un feuilleton policier dont elle avait déjà deviné le coupable depuis vingt minutes.

« Entrez » se contenta d'elle de grommeler en coulant à peine un regard vers l'origine du bruit. Immédiatement la porte bascula sur ses gonds, révélant sans surprise une figure bronzée qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Hey dear ! Lança joyeusement l'arrivante.

Ses salutations ne reçurent pour toute réponse qu'un long silence renforcé par le bleu glacier du regard de leur propriétaire qui se contentait de dévisager la brune. Ses yeux descendirent de son visage à sa tenue, remarquant une nouvelle fois le peu de tissus qui tendaient à vouloir cacher sa peau halée. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle assumer sortir aussi peu couverte ? Surtout pour donner des cours à des adolescents. N'était-ce pas réglementé par l'Etat ?

- Et bien, chérie, tu ne me demandes pas comment s'est passée ma journée quand je rentre ? Tu manques à tes devoirs d'épouse attentionnée !

Le sergent fronça les sourcils, contrariée de se faire traiter ainsi.

- Arrête avec tes jeux idiots.

- Ah, sourit Fang. Tu n'as pas perdue ta langue je suis rassurée. Elle peut toujours être utile, continua-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur qui fit frissonner le soldat comme si son dos avait pu s'hérisser à l'identique d'un félin.

Mais la brune ne se formalisa pas de l'effet qu'elle avait pu procurer à son vis-à-vis pour faire comme chez elle et retirer ses chaussures avant de pénétrer dans le salon pour poser son sac à main sur la table basse.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, raconta-t-elle en ignorant les mimiques froides et contrariées de Lightning, ma journée était épuisante. Ces gosses sont parfois de vrais démons. Ahlala… Et dire que j'ai plein de copies à corriger pour la semaine prochaine. J'en pleure par avance…

Le sergent la fixait toujours sans un mot, la tête et le buste bien droits comme elle l'avait toujours appris, son esprit avait totalement occulté l'écran de télévision pour se focaliser sur le visage bronzé qui lui faisait face. Presque comme si la scène s'était déroulée au ralenti, elle avait analysé chaque petit geste de son opposante. Des mouvements de ses mains, aux battements de ses cils en passant par les mouvements de sa mâchoire. Etrange de remarquer que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire volontairement ou non pouvait être gracieux et magnétisant.

- « Fang chérie » finit par dire le soldat.

Cette phrase coupa net l'intéressée dans son monologue. Choquée elle baissa son regard sur Lightning en haussant les sourcils comme si elle venait d'entendre la nouvelle la plus impressionnante de son existence.

- Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? Railla Fang avec arrogance.

- Je ne viens pas de t'appeler, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, s'exaspéra la militaire.

- Ah ! Je suis tout ouïe !

- Je voulais simplement dire que ton pseudo était ridicule dans mon portable. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux…

La brune laissa un grand sourire s'étendre sur son visage à la vitesse de la lumière. Cette déclaration cachait comme toujours un double sens. Il fallait toujours tout interpréter avec son soldat. Quelque part elle lui disait qu'elle avait conservé son numéro et ne comptait apparemment pas l'effacer. Un excellent début !

- Oui oui je sais, mais au moins tu ne risques pas de me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre dans ton répertoire !

- Ca c'est sûr… répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Et j'en suis fière, fanfaronna la brune avec un air appréciateur.

Lightning vit à cet instant précis une ouverture qu'elle se décida à exploiter. Fang avait toujours fait en sorte d'avoir le dessus, il était temps qu'elle lui montre que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup qu'elle n'en était pas moins intelligente.

- Un proverbe dit que « La fierté et la bêtise sont faîtes du même bois », je n'avais jamais compris cette phrase avant de te rencontrer.

Fang marqua une pause avant d'éclater littéralement de rire.

- Pas mal soldat ! Pas mal ! Objecta-t-elle en se calmant doucement et en laissant à la place un petit air insolent venir remplacer son amusement. J'avoue que tu m'as bien eu, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais si tu veux parler de fierté, et Dieu seul sait combien toi tu en as, sache une chose qu'a déclaré un jour le Comte Rachzinski : « La vanité consiste à vouloir paraître, l'ambition à vouloir être, l'amour-propre à croire que l'on est, la fierté à savoir ce que l'on vaut ». Quelque part, elle n'est pas mauvaise, elle nous pousse toujours plus loin.

Lightning resta sans voix une fraction de seconde avant de se renfrogner face à une Fang qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine en attente d'une répartie qui ne venait pas. Elle remportait encore cette manche. C'en devenait frustrant.

- Tch, grogna le soldat en retournant son regard vers la télévision.

- Rooh boude pas, c'était bien tenté, répliqua Fang en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tu ne pourras jamais être aussi douée que moi.

Cette nouvelle provocation piqua à vif la jeune femme aux cheveux pastel qui décida alors d'utiliser une arme qu'elle avait gardée dans sa manche pour plus tard.

- Ah oui ? Ironisa-t-elle froidement. Je ne parierai pas là-dessus.

Tournant son regard vers la brune, elle capta ses orbes vert émeraude pour débiter d'une voix des plus sérieuses tout ce qu'elle avait retenu depuis le matin même en utilisant certaines ressources militaires.

- Tu t'appelles Oerba Yun Fang, tu es née à Melbourne dans la région Victoria d'Australie du Sud-Est. D'où ta couleur de peau et ton accent que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître auparavant. Petite, tu as été déportée à Los Angeles avant de finalement atterrir dans un orphelinat de Chicago. Tu y es restée jusqu'à ta majorité en entrant dans une petite école de quartier. Tes bonnes notes t'ont ouverts les portes de l'Université Roosevelt où tu es sortie Major de ta promotion. En suivant tu t'es battue pour obtenir la garde légale d'une jeune fille connue sous le nom de Dia Vanille. Elle provenait du même orphelinat que le tien. Puis tu es devenue professeur à…

- La Cocoon's School, termina Fang avec surprise. Waouh. Tu as bien fait tes devoirs.

- Hum.

- Je suis flattée de voir que tu t'intéresses autant à moi, chérie, reprit-elle avec confiance et impertinence.

- Nous sommes quittes, grinça le soldat entre ses dents.

- Oui, pour le coup nous le sommes ! Mais j'ai toujours un avantage quand même !

Lightning haussa un sourcil.

- Bah quoi ? Aurais-tu oublié la leçon d'hier ? Je suis ton professeur et tu es mon élève, tu dois m'obéir.

Pour toute réponse la militaire secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec exaspération. Cette femme ne reconnaissait jamais la défaite. Mais cela faisait certainement parti de son charme. Enfin… Peut-être. Tournant légèrement la tête, Lightning se permit de l'observer à la dérobée. Même de profil, ses yeux fixés sur l'action qui se passait à la télévision, elle arrivait à dégager quelque chose. Et sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se sentit apaisée comme la veille. Fang avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Le pouvoir de réchauffer son corps, de l'inquiéter autant que de la détendre. Tout se contrebalançait sans cesse pour trouver un équilibre précaire qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait basculer d'un moment à l'autre dans un gouffre sans fond.

Sans s'en rendre compte Lightning se mit à tousser. Cela suffit pour attirer l'attention de sa voisine.

- Ca va ? S'enquit-elle immédiatement.

Le soldat leva une main devant elle pour lui intimer de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Ca va… J'ai juste la gorge qui me pique et… et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna la blonde aux reflets rose.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase Fang s'est levée pour aller fouiller dans son sac.

- Si tu as amené un sirop pour la gorge, non merci, j'en ai déjà un, soupira Lightning en roulant des yeux.

Mais cela ne sembla pas affecter son opposante qui lui tournait le dos et continuait à chercher dans son sac à main en grognant des mots qui donnèrent à quelque chose ressemblant à « Mais où est-ce que je l'ai mis bon sang ? » avant qu'une exclamation ravie preuve qu'elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle recherchait n'égaille soudainement l'atmosphère. Elle se retourna vers le sergent en lui montrant une petite boîte en carton qui contenait un flacon pharmaceutique.

Lightning haussa un sourcil perplexe qui signifiait très clairement « Et ? Tu m'expliques ? ». Fang secoua la tête, exaspérée par le manque de réaction et de compréhension du soldat.

- Ceci est une crème apaisante qu'on passe dans le dos pour dégager les bronches et la gorge. C'est fait à partir d'huiles essentielles. Alors, retire moi ce t-shirt et allonge toi sur le ventre.

- Pardon ? Bondit le sergent en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Oh c'est bon fais pas ta prude, on est entre femmes ! Retire-moi ce t-shirt immédiatement ou c'est moi qui te l'enlève. Je te laisse le choix…

Lightning grogna entre ses dents quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un refus.

- Pas de discussion, exécution, s'obstina Fang. Je suis la prof, tu es l'élève.

- …..

- Bon, très bien, je ne voulais pas en venir jusque là. Mais aux grands maux, les grandes méthodes. 3….

- ….

- …2

- … hé…

- …. 1…. Zér…

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Se résigna Lightning en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'enlève. Ne me touche pas !

- Je préfère ça, sourit son vis-à-vis. Allez ! Dépêche !

La jeune militaire accorda un nouveau regard plein de mépris à la femme à la peau dorée par le soleil avant de finalement se redresser du canapé et repousser la couverture qui la recouvrait. Se tenant face à Fang, elles échangèrent un long regard mêlé de gêne, de satisfaction et d'électricité avant que Lightning ne finisse par attraper les bords de son t-shirt blanc pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête, révélant une peau nacrée parfaite qui tranchait avec son soutien-gorge bleu foncé. Fang baissa les yeux sur ce corps svelte et très gracieusement proportionné, admirant avec délectation chaque courbe qui frôlait la sublimation.

- Merde alors… souffla-t-elle.

Lightning haussa un sourcil, déjà extrêmement gênée par la situation actuelle.

- Quoi ?...

Fang ne répondit toujours pas, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à se décoller des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés mais finement moulés sur son ventre plat et tendu, rendu encore plus beau par la grande taille de la soldate.

- Sérieusement ?! Finit par dire la brune en pointant le torse sans fioriture de son opposante. C'est pas possible des plaques de chocolat pareilles on dirait que t'as été retouché par Photoshot !

Lightning baissa les yeux sur son torse sans comprendre avant de les ramener sur l'enseignante qui continuait à l'admirer. Elle voulut arquer un sourcil, mais la brune ne lui en laissa pas le temps pour s'approcher d'elle.

- Ce sont des vrais ? Laisse-moi toucher pour voir !

- Hé ! S'exclama le soldat en sentant les mains froides de la professeur se poser sur son ventre et tâter sa peau.

Elle la repoussa sans ménagement avant de faire un pas en arrière.

- Ca va pas bien ?! S'insurgea-t-elle la respiration légèrement sifflante. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

- Ouais mais là je voulais vraiment vérifier, ricana la brune. Tu devrais te déshabiller plus souvent, termina-t-elle avant de faire signe au soldat de s'allonger sur le ventre sans rien dire.

Elle savait que si elle la laissait répondre, Lightning se serait définitivement braquée et rien n'aurait pu alors la lui faire revenir. Alors il valait mieux arrêter la plaisanterie tant qu'elle était encore drôle. Et sa sagesse lui sauva certainement la vie, car malgré sa méfiance grandissante, le soldat s'allongea en surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de la grande brune. Elle détestait tourner le dos à l'ennemi, surtout quand elle se retrouvait désarmée face à ce dernier qui prenait alors le duel en main.

- Détend toi, murmura doucement Fang en s'asseyant à côté d'elle tout en débouchant le tube de crème.

Elle plongea en suite ses doigts dans le pot pour en retirer une noisette de produit d'une couleur grisâtre tirant sur la transparence. Elle l'étala sur sa paume gauche avant de la répartir au creux de ses mains qu'elle frictionna doucement pour réchauffer la crème.

- Ferme les yeux, Lightning et laisse toi faire. Tu vas voir…

- Hum… Ponctua-t-elle doucement en obéissant.

- Ne t'énerve pas, je vais juste dégrafer ton soutien-gorge, d'accord ? Il me gêne pour le massage. Je ne vais pas te violer.

Comme le sergent ne répondit pas, Fang prit son silence comme une autorisation et laissa son index et son majeur glisser sur la bande de tissu avant de la pincer doucement pour en défaire le crochet. Elle sentit Lightning frémir involontairement à ce contact et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se montrait réactive apparemment. Elle le nota dans un coin de sa tête. Puis, très délicatement elle posa ses mains sur les omoplates mises à nues de la malade avant de mimer un mouvement circulaire qu'elle s'appliqua à entretenir à l'aide de tous ses doigts afin d'initier le massage thérapeutique.

Elle devait avouer bien s'y connaître à ce niveau là et apprécier dénouer les muscles de sa petite sœur quand celle-ci se plaignait d'avoir mal au dos. Mais avec Lightning, tout était différent. Elle sentait son propre corps réagir au contact du sien, créant des ondes de chaleur à travers son buste et ses reins à chaque déplacement de ses mains sur la peau d'albâtre entre ses doigts. Tout devenait plus… érotique, sexuel dès que la blonde aux reflets rosés entrait dans l'équation.

Ses muscles tendus et endoloris qui roulaient sous ses doigts experts, ses petits gémissements très difficilement retenus quand elle appuyait sur un point douloureux. Tout était source d'excitation, et Fang eut, durant une infime seconde, bien du mal à déglutir sa salive.

- Hum, apprécia le sergent. Peut-être es-tu douée pour quelque chose finalement… C'était inespéré.

Fang sourit à la remarque et en profita pour se pencher près de l'oreille de sa patience pour lui souffler dans un murmure qui lui donna de torrides frissons : « Je suis douée à bien d'autres choses, mon sergent, humhum. Il ne me suffit que d'un ordre de ta part pour t'en donner une idée. »

Lightning remercia le ciel que la brune ne puisse voir son visage qui actuellement chauffait à outrance et dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas apprécier d'autant plus ses mains qui faisaient si divinement bien leur travail. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bon sang ?! Comment pouvait-on la déstabiliser avec autant de facilité ?

Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'elle se sentait… attirée par cette femme horripilante ? C'était contrenature ! Et totalement idiot en plus… Certes, elle n'avait pas eu un nombre incalculable de conquêtes, son travail passant avant ce genre de distractions. Mais elle avait tenté quelques expériences et histoires qui avaient toujours connues une fin rapide. L'expérience lui avait appris à ne pas s'attacher et à ne pas se dévoiler. On souffrait toujours moins quand on évitait les désillusions. Et un partenaire était source de désillusion…

Pourtant elle les avait toujours choisis virils avec des caractères s'accordant au sien. Fang en était tout l'opposé… Elle était loin d'être muette… C'était même totalement ironique de le dire ainsi. Elle était provocatrice, peu sérieuse… Mais fine d'esprit, intelligente et maligne.

Les doigts de la brune s'avancèrent vers la nuque du soldat qui laissa lui échapper un petit soupir de contentement. Mais à peine franchit-il ses lèvres que Lightning le regretta amèrement en rougissant. La nuque avait toujours était sa zone sensible, et la masser à cet endroit précis lui procurait une chaleur et des frissons qui étaient, lentement mais sûrement, en train de lui faire perdre l'esprit. Elle tenta de résister et serra fortement les dents. Mais une onde sembla brouiller ses sens en franchissant la barrière de ses épaules pour aller éclater dans sa poitrine en continuant sa course vers son bassin.

- A-arrête, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix qui vibra étrangement.

Fang se stoppa instantanément, interdite. Elle se pencha pour tenter de capter le regard cobalt qui la fuyait sans arriver à dissimuler deux tâches rosâtres traîtresses sur ses pommettes saillantes.

- Oh ! On dirait que j'ai trouvé ta zone érogène, ricana la brune avec un brin de narcissisme.

- Arrête ! S'étrangla le soldat en dévoilant enfin son regard.

Regard qui dissimulait mal un désir charnel certainement dû à une trop longue abstinence. Désir qui s'était retrouvé extériorisé et décuplé par ces contacts à répétition sur sa chair à nue. Lien physique que le sergent voulait renouer malgré son incompréhension actuelle à faire cela avec une femme.

- Imbécile, sourit de plus belle Fang en glissant sa main le long du cou de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pour aller effleurer du bout des doigts sa nuque sensible et attirer ainsi son visage au sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs nez se caressèrent pour la première fois, et d'un seul coup Lightning eut un flash qui la ramena à la veille « Imbécile ! »…

- Imbécile… répéta-t-elle, éberluée et mécontente.

Fang laissa son rire cristallin répondre à sa place avant de venir combler les centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il n'y avait plus matière à regarder et à s'en vouloir, juste à ressentir. A se laisser transporter dans cet univers sucré et doux qu'était les lèvres du soldat. A découvrir ces nouvelles sensations qui vous rongeaient de désirs et de pulsions animales. A partager ce moment tant espéré et redouté… Se rendre compte qu'il est encore plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer.

Oui. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce contact appuyé joignant leurs deux êtres sans chercher à se dominer ni à aller plus loin était un nouveau départ. Il n'y avait plus de professeur, plus de soldat, plus de sœurs, plus d'univers… Non, justes elles.

Et quand la brune se recula doucement et que ses yeux rencontrèrent un bleu céruléen d'une perfection qui la submergea, elle se retrouva à sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer comme s'il fallait qu'elle s'échappe immédiatement pour ne pas sombrer.

- Fang, murmura Lightning.

Son prénom dit pour la première fois dans sa bouche fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça. Serait-ce une invitation à aller plus loin ? Railla-t-elle avec présomption.

Lightning marqua une pause silencieuse à cette nouvelle provocation. Fixant son regard dans une impassibilité qui lui était propre elle déclara sans la moindre émotion :

- Professeur Yun, je vous demande de sortir immédiatement de chez moi. Ceci est une preuve de harcèlement sexuel et d'abus de personne en état de faiblesse. Ces crimes sont punis par la loi. En ajoutant que vous pourriez être également condamnée pour abus de confiance.

- Rien que ça, ironisa-t-elle. Et toi ? N'aurais-tu pas contracté un délit d'abus au mensonge et au déni ?...

- Fang, sors de chez moi !

* * *

**Avant de se quitter, je tiens à remercier Tache-de-son pour sa loyauté de soldat ! (Dédicace Soldier xD) Mais aussi Farfadet du bois, Tomberry et Kirika pour m'avoir commenté mais à qui je n'avais pas pu répondre personnellement ! Le soutien de mes lecteurs est toujours ma plus grande motivation contre l'adversité !**

**Alors, à la prochaine~**


	7. Breakfast in America

**Hey everybody ! How are you ?****  
****Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce retard. Je les aurais accumulés sur cette fiction et croyez-moi, c'était bien contre mon gré ****  
****Mais je vous remercie pour votre patience, et je vous présente donc enfin cet épilogue si longtemps attendus. Pour tout vous dire, cette fiction n'a été écrite que dans le but d'arriver à cette conclusion xD (ce chapitre est en deux parties, histoire que vous ne vous étonniez pas de voir deux titres ! La dernière partie est un cadeau bonus~)****  
****Alors je vous souhaite de vous amuser****,****  
****Bonne lecture****,****  
****Kiwi**

* * *

Epilogue

_Breakfast in America_

Je m'appelle Serah Farron et j'ai dix-sept ans. Oui, vous l'aurez compris je suis la petite sœur de Lightning. Elle et moi vivons ensemble depuis la mort de nos parents, et je dois dire qu'elle est certainement la personne la plus gentille et intelligente qui existe sur cette Terre derrière son masque de froide impassibilité. Et je l'aime plus que tout.

Oui, sans elle je ne serais rien, et je n'aurais pas acquis cette force qu'elle sait transmettre à son entourage. Ma soeur est comme une falaise qui résiste à l'océan et aux intempéries, jamais elle ne tombe. Elle se tient droite et fend les flots grâce à la seule force de sa volonté. Mais plus que tout elle est un phare qui sait vous guider jusqu'à bon port même dans la plus noire des nuits.

Oui, cette personne exceptionnelle est ma grande sœur et je suis fière de le clamer. Je pense être celle qui la connait le mieux… enfin, je le croyais en tout cas. Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne rentre à la maison après mon exposé chez Vanille. On avait travaillé jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et j'avais fait en sorte de calculer mon itinéraire pour prendre le dernier bus me ramenant chez moi. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète pour ma sœur. Je savais que Fang s'était occupée d'elle une partie de la journée et que les médicaments étaient là pour faire leur travail afin de la soigner. J'avais plus important en tête… le lycée organisait un bal et Snow n'avait pas le droit de m'accompagner. Il était trop vieux et hors établissement. Et ça m'avait fait rager d'apprendre ça… surtout que d'un autre côté, il y avait ce gars : Noel Kreiss qui n'arrêtait pas de me courir après, prétextant qu'il était prêt à se battre contre Snow pour prouver à quel point il tenait à moi. Vanille répétait sans cesse qu'il était sexy et certainement un meilleur parti que mon copain actuel…

C'est pour cela que je dois avouer que, quand je suis rentrée et que j'ai trouvé l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre, je n'ai pas fait attention aux chaussures étrangères rangées près du porte-parapluie. Je n'ai pas remarqué non plus le sac à main posé devant le canapé. J'étais trop fatiguée et obnubilée par le chemin menant à ma chambre pour faire attention à tous ces détails qui auraient dû me sauter aux yeux.

Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Lightning et ne rien remarquer. J'ai su plus tard que Fang s'y trouvait et dormait contre ma sœur. Sur le moment, la chambre était tellement sombre que je n'ai qu'entraperçu la couleur rosée de ses cheveux et je me suis imaginée qu'elle devait dormir profondément alors je n'ai pas insisté.

Non, la vérité est que j'ai violement réalisé tout ce que j'avais manqué en rentrant ce soir là, le lendemain matin au réveil. J'ai ressenti le sentiment le plus étrange de toute ma courte vie. Je me suis trouvée face à face avec ma professeur de littérature en shorty et débardeur dans ma cuisine.

Attendez que je récapitule….

Ma prof de lettres, en petite tenue… le matin chez moi avec une tasse de café entre les mains ?... Y aurait-il un épisode que j'aurais manqué ?

Surtout qu'elle m'a salué comme si cet état de fait était la chose la plus naturelle au monde alors que mon cerveau avait du succomber à un virus mortel qui venait de chasser la moindre de mes cellules grises. La seule chose que j'arrivais encore à faire était de laisser tomber ma mâchoire d'un air totalement idiot et certainement peu distingué.

- Hey, salut Serah ! Tu veux un chocolat ou un thé ?

- Je…j-je… vous…

- Ah, et j'ai fait des pancakes aussi ! Continua-t-elle en montrant la gazinière sur laquelle reposait une assiette bien remplie. Tu les aimes comment ? Nature ? Avec du Nutella ?... Ou… Chantilly peut-être ?

Et moi tout ce que je trouvais à faire, c'était bégayer comme si la situation actuelle allait bien trop vite pour que mon esprit ne l'analyse correctement. Mon regard montait et descendait sur la femme bronzée qui me faisait face comme si elle n'était qu'une hallucination due à mon état encore ensommeillé. Je m'attendais presque à me faire réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre par le bip insupportable de mon réveil… mais non. Au lieu de ça, la décharge électrique qui termina de me faire comprendre que tout ceci était bien réel fut quand ma sœur se présenta à l'orée de la porte.

- Tu es encore là, Yun ? Grommela-t-elle. Quand est-ce que tu me débarrasseras le plancher ? Je ne vais pas me répét…

Je crois que c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle me remarqua enfin. Nos yeux se fixèrent et je la vis… rougir ?

- Se-serah ? S'alarma-t-elle soudainement. Ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle me donna en reculant brusquement comme si le cadre de la porte qu'elle venait d'effleurer l'avait brûlée.

- Light ? Que… Qu'est-ce que Mme Yun fait ici ?

Je ne voulus pas préciser ma pensée en ajoutant « dans cette tenue » parce que je n'osais plus la regarder, ma gêne atteignant très certainement un niveau encore jamais atteint. J'étais on ne peut plus perdue et ma sœur semblait ne pas avoir de réponse valable à me fournir. Je la vis ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer.

- Elle a fait une poussée de fièvre hier soir quand j'allais partir, chantonna la voix de Fang dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, son visage souriant et tranquille était lisse de la moindre marque de mensonge.

- D-de la fièvre ? Répétai-je.

- Oui, continua-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Elle a beaucoup _transpiré_…

A cet instant précis je ne compris pas le sous-entendu ni le toussotement de Lightning avant que son regard ne se change en glacier polaire. Non, aussi peu perspicace que je pus l'être ce matin là, je n'analysai pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et trouvais simplement bon de m'inquiéter pour ma sœur en venant apposer ma main sur son front pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas encore une montée de fièvre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Serah, ajouta mon enseignante, j'ai veillé toute la nuit sur elle et _ses montées de chaleur_…

- Fang ! S'exclama Lightning.

- Quoi ? Tu pourrais m'être reconnaissante, non ? En plus j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner…

Je les observai tour à tour. Ma sœur semblait se maîtriser pour ne pas coller son poing dans la figure souriante qui lui faisait face et qui semblait s'amuser de sa réactivité matinale. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ce genre de scènes me deviendrait bientôt familier ?

* * *

_Teach me if you can_

Fang était appuyée contre le dossier de l'un des fauteuils de cuir blanc qui faisaient face au canapé du salon de sa compagne. Ses yeux émeraude plongés au cœur même de l'océan azur qui les faisaient luire de bonheur, elle souriait ouvertement, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaitement immaculées.

- Tu sais, tu peux le dire, déclara Fang d'une voix dans laquelle perçait un élan de présomption que Lightning n'aurait accepté chez personne d'autre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se renfrogna son opposante.

- Roooh Light ! Tu exagères, lança Serah, assise à sa gauche sur le canapé. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret à présent.

- Tu vois, acquiesça la grande brune. Même ta sœur le confirme.

- Je te dis que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, articula calmement le soldat ses sourcils froncés pour unique preuve de son agacement.

- Mais si ! Je suis attirée par toi ! Tu es séduisante, je suis séduisante, nous allons parfaitement bien ensemble… Alors, me trouves-tu attirante ?

- Non.

- Oh que si, fit Serah.

Lightning tourna un regard noir à sa cadette qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules alors que Fang souriant de plus belle s'amusait terriblement de ce petit jeu de réparties qui volaient dans tous les sens.

- Elle me trouve attirante tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle à la plus jeune des Farron.

- Sans aucun doute !

- Je vous ai dit que non !

Fang pointa tristement Lightning du menton en disant.

- Quel cruel manque de sincérité. Tu me trouves attirante.

- Non !

- Si ! Renchérit Serah. Tu la trouves attirante.

- Vous avez décidé de vous liguer contre moi aujourd'hui ou c'est juste dans le but de tester les limites de ma patience ?

Serah ignora les mots de sa grande sœur pour tourner sa tête en direction de la jeune femme à la peau mate et déclarer :

- Je te plains vraiment tu sais, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de la supporter.

- Si tu savais, soupira longuement son interlocutrice en faisant semblant de se lamenter. Elle est tellement difficile… sans parler du fait qu'elle ne cesse d'utiliser des principes juridiques pour se défendre…

- Fais attention à toi, elle possède des menottes liées à son poste militaire !

- Mais j'espère bien qu'elle en possède, sourit-elle avec sournoiserie en coulant un regard à son sergent qui se levait pour quitter la pièce, excédée par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

- Je vais travailler, vous me fatiguez plus que l'entraînement d'Amodar. Et ce n'est pas peu dire…

- Rooooh Sunshine ! Boude pas !... Et fais moi mon bisou avant de partir.

- Non.

Fang qui avait voulu suivre la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'arrêta net quand la porte claqua à son nez manquant de lui refaire le portrait.

- Quel caractère, rigola-t-elle, peu alarmée par l'état d'énervement de la militaire. J'ai pas fini de m'amuser à essayer de lui enseigner les principes de la vie de couple !

Serah rit à son tour, dorénavant habituée à ces petites scènes quotidiennes tandis que Vanille apparaissait à l'angle du couloir une brosse à dents dans la bouche.

- Qu'efque j'ai manfqué ? Baragouina-t-elle.

- Une nouvelle tentative de ta sœur, sourit Serah. Rien de nouveau. Je crois que Lightning n'est pas très réceptive aux enseignements « Fangéens » !

Vanille acquiesça. Fang avait beau être une excellente professeur, Lightning se révélait être une très mauvaise élève. Et elle le sentait… cela risquait de durer encore longtemps vu comment c'était parti.

* * *

**Et voilà ! On s'arrête ici xDD****  
****Merci de m'avoir suivi, de ne pas m'avoir incendiés pour les retards à répétitions et surtout de m'avoir laissé un petit commentaire. Ils sont ma plus grande motivation =D****  
****Merci à tous !****  
****Je vous dit à bientôt pour mon prochain texte !****  
****See ya, soldiers~**


End file.
